My Ocean Blues
by BelovedMikura
Summary: Menora-san, I-I-I...I love you!" He then looked down blushing like crazy. I jumped down from the wall I was on and landed infront of him. I gave him a quick kiss on the lips which caught him off guard. "Mikura, just call me Mikura..." ZEROxOCxAIDOU
1. New School

**A/N: ****Okay I really don't attempt to write fanfics, I usually write original stories so pleas work with me if some things are wrong. I might not get the characters right, I'll try my best to portray the Vampire Knight gang as best I can, but who really knows what they would do but Masturi Hino.**

**````Just for anyone who has read my other stories, yes this story stars the same lead character as**_** A Blood Kiss For My Love **_**but I assure you the two stories are in no way connected. I know I shouldn't reuse main characters but I want to so XP.**

**Please read and review—PWEASE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or its ragtag group of characters, they belong to Masturi Hino. Mikura, Eliza, Tomo and any other characters that are not originally in the Vampire Knight universe are figments of my imagination and thus owned by me.**

Chapter 1

New School

"Come on Eli cheer up." Tomo tried for the umpteenth time.

My two best friends, Eliza Royale and Tomoshiro Hiro, and I were being shipped off to Cross Academy by our lovely parents. I hadn't really cared, but Eliza on the other hand...

"I don't want to go to this bloody school!" Her British accent was thick. "We were fine where we were! I mean Princess"-her nickname for me- "was finally getting noticed by model agencies and I had requests for my clothes!" she groaned loudly.

I sighed. Eliza is a person who loves fashion. She makes her own clothes, as well as mine and Tomo's. We made a promise to her that we would wear nothing but the clothes that she made. That even means school uniforms. She would create them over again with small modifications, as long as nobody made it but her.

"Come on Eli"-Tomo's nickname for her- "it might not be bad. We might make new friends! And they might buy me chocolate!" Tomo is the lover of chocolate. He carries chocolate 24/7. He just loves it that much.

"Who cares about chocolate!" Eliza yelled at him.

Tomo whimpered and hid his face in my shoulder.

I sighed and bopped Eliza on the head.

"Yes Mikura?" she asked losing her angry demeanor.

"Tomo was just trying to help you so apologize to him." I told her.

"But he was aggravating me!" she whined.

"He had the best intentions in mind. Besides he hates seeing his friend upset." That softened her up. You see Eliza can be really insensitive. She doesn't really worry about other people's feelings. I have been trying to help her with that problem but you can only make so much progress at a time.

"Sorry Tomoshiro."

Tomo didn't answer. I looked down to see that he had fallen asleep on my shoulder. I smiled a small smile.

"You'll apologize when he wakes up."

She groaned and sat back in her seat crossing her arms.

It's hard dealing with over groan children. Well I'm Mikura Menora, the mature one of us three. We three look completely different. I have long black hair that stops at my knees and dark red eyes while Eliza has long silver hair that stops at her waist and gray eyes and she was slightly taller than me. Tomoshiro was shorter than us but our age. He had vivid brown hair that framed his face and vivid brown eyes.

The three of us have always been together. We were inseparable. Our personalities are drastically different but for some reason we were compatible together. Maybe our differences were what kept us close through the years.

Eliza is British. She is always beaming with confidence and it's hard to get her down. She loves anything and everything fashion. The world is her catwalk and she sometimes comes off as a bit condescending. When she cares about someone she is absolutely loyal as Tomo and I well know.

Tomo is half-Japanese and half-Chinese. He's always hyper and always cheerful. He's gets upset easily if anyone (Eliza) yells at him. He loves chocolate and can fall asleep anywhere. Hi clings to us (mostly me). He comes off flighty and ignorant but something calculating hides behind his sunny demeanor.

Well me, as other people say, they say I'm calm, collected, intelligent and other thing that I don't care to remember.

I exhaled slowly. A new school. I wonder what it will be like. Father said it was important that I attend it. It would be for the better of the world and all the other crap. Unfortunately that's all he said to me.

"Miku! Miku!" I cocked my head up. I must've fallen asleep.

"Where here." Eliza grumbled.

I looked past Eliza and out the window to see the academy gates.

I had a bad feeling that there would be a lot of trouble this year. And I learned that I should trust my feeling.


	2. In Headmaster's office

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or its ragtag group of characters, they belong to Masturi Hino. Mikura, Eliza, Tomo and any other characters that are not originally in the Vampire Knight universe are figments of my imagination and thus owned by me.**

Chapter 2

In Headmaster's Office

We were standing in the Headmaster's office with a very hyper Headmaster who seemed kind of off. But who am I to judge? I have friends who are kind of off and I am pretty sure to others I don't seem kind of normal.

"Mikura-chan, Eliza-chan, Tomoshiro-kun I am so glad you made it. I hope your trip here was comfortable." Headmaster Cross said.

"No it wasn't" I told him. Being stuck in the back of a car with a grouchy driver for some number of hours is comfortable? I think not.

He gasped. "It wasn't! Then how about I make it up? Have dinner with me and my children! It'll be a get together!" He exclaimed. He was so hyper I figured he might start dancing at any moment now. Is this guy really one of father's best friends? It's hard to believe. Then I really thought about how my daughter-complex father acted and then I found it not so hard to believe.

"We de-" I was going to decline the offer but Eliza cut me off.

"We would love to!" Eliza said cheerfully. Did she take a liking to him already? "As long as you let us keep the modified uniforms." She gestured to our uniforms which were "modified" by her. That was her aim.

"Sorry but I do have to keep the rules enforced so I'm sorry to say but I can't let you." he sounded sad at the fact. "The clothes are really adorable though." he appraised our clothes.

"Oh thank you! I make everything look better!" Here we go again; sidetracked by compliments. I rolled my eyes.

There was a knock on the door. "Headmaster?" a girl's voice said.

"There are my wonderful children!" He danced to the door. Oh god. I can see the problems ahead with this Headmaster. Father had told me to treat him with respect and not undermine him with cryptic and snide comments. I would obey my father since he didn't make requests all that often. As far as he was concerned, his children would have free reign in their life without _much _intervention from him. Besides, for some odd reason I got the feeling that there was more to this idiotic Headmaster than I first thought.

"Everyone these are the prefects." the Headmaster said. I turned to see a young man our age and a girl who looked younger. The girl had long brown hair and huge brown eyes that were adorable yet creepy. She had that childish look.

The guy on the other hand had short silver hair and defiant eyes that bugged me. I didn't like him just by looking at him.

"Mikura-chan, Eliza-chan, Tomoshiro-chan, this is Zero-kun and Yuki-chan." Zero was a weird name but Yuki was adorable.

Before the girl could speak Tomoshiro said, "Zero is a weird name. You know your name is a number right?" he asked Zero.

Zero just glared at him.

"Don't glare at him." I glared at him and he turned his glare to me.

"I know!" Tomo shouted. "I hear by dub you Zilch!" He pointed at Zero.

It was quiet for a minute.

"What?" Zero questioned him.

"Since the number zero goes with zilch, like zero, nada, zilch. Your nickname is now Zilch!" He explained happily.

I let out a muffled laughter, Yuki giggled, and Eliza full out laughed.

Zero glared at all three of us. Yuki stopped but that made me and Eliza laugh harder.

"You're lucky your girls." he muttered.

"I know we are lucky." I started.

"And we will use every advantage a girl has, on you." Eliza finished for me.

He just glared became menacing. I stared at him indifferently.

"Um..um..." Yuki looked like she wanted to say something to help but Tomo put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry! If something bad was gonna happen it would've already." he told her. "Miku gets straight to the point."

Eliza rubbed her head. "Yeah, she does and by the looks of it Zero-san does so too. If they wanted to do something they would've already." she assured her. "But may I add, you look just darling!" Eliza complimented. "Would you mind dressing up?" She asked. She found another model.

I chuckled.

Zero, humphed.

"I'm bored and tired." Tomo said pulling on my sleeve.

"If that's the case let me rush through the rules for you so you can relax."

After that he went into a long and boring talk about the rules for the school. I let my mind wander to the beach we passed while driving here. I want to go there. Maybe I should go there sometime this week. The quickest way would be to go pass those dorms and jump the fence, then run my way down the road and get my bike I stashed somewhere in the bushes near town...

"...also that we have a night class full of vampires." I snapped out of my thoughts. Vampires are attending this school? Matter of fact, _vampires_ are attending _a school_ in general? Things are starting to look up for them.

"Headmaster why would you say that!" Zero asked who looked incredulous at what he told us. Yuki looked surprised too.

I sigh. "Cool it Zilch." He glared as soon as I said his nickname. "We already know about vampires. Little Tomo here is a vampire." I patted Tomoshiro's head and he had an adorable pleased look.

The prefects looked at Tomo surprised.

"Let me explain." Headmaster directed his attention to them. "I know Mikura-chan and Eliza-chan's parents and I asked them if they wouldn't mind sending one of their children to my academy. I can't go into detail about them but I can tell you that these children will help to achieve pacifism with humans and vampires. Tomoshiro-kun is a vampire and has been with these two since they were young; he acts as their bodyguard if needed. So I also asked for Tomoshiro-kun to come since he is so close to them. This shows that vampires and humans can coexist together."

"So that is why father sent us here?" I asked.

"He didn't tell you? That's just like Ryuhou." He sighed probably reminiscing about the old days.

"So is Hiro-san a new student for the night class?" Yuki asked. She was so adorable. Wait night class. No. He is coming in the day class with us or I will leave this school with him. Tomo must have the same thoughts as me 'cause he grabbed both me and Eliza's hands.

"I'm contemplating whether to put him in the night class or let him be in the day class with these two. It seemed Tomo had no difficulties in his previous human schools."

"But he is a vampire; he should be put in the night class." Zero argued. Zilch boy was getting on my nerves.

"What about you Zilch." I said. I was never one to hold back my thoughts. "Why aren't you in the night class?" I asked noticing that he was wearing the day class uniforms. I know that it was the day class because Tomo had gotten both uniforms and the all-white and black one said night class.

He glared at me. Is this the fifth or fourth time?

"Human turned vampires are more dangerous than regular vampires." guessing what he is. I noticed he looked a little too stiff when he entered the room. That doesn't necessarily mean he's a human turned vampire but my instincts told me he was an unstable vampire.

Zero gave me a loathed look. Oh look, I made him hate me. His hands balled into fists.

Then Yuki stepped between us. "Menora-san I'm sorry but I can't just stand here and let you insult him." Oh she sounded real threatening with that child-like voice of hers.

"But he deserves it." Eliza budded in. I knew she would jump in real soon once Yuki stepped up to me. There was a long glaring match between us four. I think some minutes passed. I don't like someone who tries to break us up.

"I decided to put Tomoshiro-kun into the Day classes." Headmaster's voice broke through the silent. I smiled while Zero yelled, "What! Why!"

"While you four were glaring at each other Tomoshiro-kun suggested that I allow him in the day class as long as either Eliza-chan or Mikura-chan is with him the majority of the time." He told him.

I hugged Tomo. Eliza sighed in relief.

"But-"

"I'm tired so can we go back to our dorm rooms?" Eliza asked.

"Sure. Yuki-chan can you take them to their dorms?" Headmaster asked her. "And a tour of the school?"

"Yes." She seemed really relived that nothing broke out. "Let's go." she all but pushed us out the door.

When we were far from the headmaster's office Yuki stopped and faced us. "I apologize for what happened." I guess she's the type who didn't hold grudges for very long.

"It's okay it wasn't your fault." Tomo said patted her shoulder.

"I know but can you please understand that Zero is...wary of vampires so he was just being a little cautious."

"He totally hates vampires." Eliza said.

"He can't totally hate vampires." I told her. "He seems to be ok with Yuki and she's a pureblood vampire."

Yuki gasped. "How did you know?" she asked.

"I can sense it." I yawned. "Can you finish the tour so we could get to our dorms?"

I totally sidetracked her. "Oh sorry for keeping you from your rest. This way." she began leading us again.

She showed us the school, the class rooms, and rooms we're not allowed in. She also showed us the Moon dorms for the night class room. These are the dorms I have to pass to get to the beach. We weren't allowed here either. Then she took us to our dorms; the Sun dorms. Me, and, Eliza would be sharing a dorm.

Hmm, an interesting half-day day at Cross Academy and we have yet to go to classes. We already have an enemy and we didn't even meet the other students.

This is going to be a long school year.


	3. 1st Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or its ragtag group of characters, they belong to Masturi Hino. Mikura, Eliza, Tomo and any other characters that are not originally in the Vampire Knight universe are figments of my imagination and thus owned by me.**

Chapter 3

1st Day

Me, Eliza, and Tomo headed for our first class of the day, history.

On our way there we were stared at like crazy. Every student we walked past stopped whatever they were doing to stare at us. Eliza was basking in the attention. She walked it like a model on a catwalk. Tomo was oblivious to the stares. He just ate his chocolate pocky in peace. I however didn't care. I just think it's a little weird. We never had this effect on this many people.

As we walked into class the chatter that could be heard from outside instantly silenced. There gazes were all on us. I sighed. This is going to be a long, long school year. I really did not feel up to another bout of this. This was the reason I abhorred switching schools.

We walked up the aisle looking for our seats when I heard Zero's voice- which was aggravated- call us. "Your seats are right here." he pointed to the three empty seats next to him. Oh joy. A very long, long school year.

Eliza cursed under her breath. I guess she had my same sentiments.

We walked to our seats, and to my dismay I was right next to him.

I sat down next to him without a word while Tomo sat down next to me and offered me pocky and Eliza sat down upset. She was grumbling about not being able to sit next to me or something.

Zero must be really mad about the seating arrangements 'cause I just feel buckets of anger coming off of him.

"Would you cool it Zilch. I can feel your anger over here." I whispered.

He just gave me a glare and then looked straight ahead. "Good morning Menora-san, Royale-san, Hiro-san." Yuki greeted as she walked up the aisle.

"Good morning Yuki-san." I replied.

"Good morning Yuki-chan. Your looking adorable." Eliza greeted and Yuki turned red.

"Nihao Ki-chan!" Tomo shouted.

"Ki...-chan?"

"Yes that's your new nickname!" he exclaimed happily then he look worried. "You don't like it?"

I could hear soft awws coming from the watching students.

"No, no I like it!" Yuki assured him.

Tomo brightened. "That's good. Now Ki-chan can you ask Zilch if he wants some pocky. I'm too scared to ask." he should be scared, though I wouldn't let anything happen to him.

Confused looks passed through the students as they questioned who "Zilch" was.

"Okay." She turned her attention to Zero. "Zil-Zero Hiro-san wants to know if you want some pocky?"

The students began laughing. "Zilch!" someone yelled.

Zero glared and the all shut up. I laughed. Zero has everyone whipped.

I stopped when I noticed everyone staring at me intently, even Yuki and Zero.

"What?" I asked.

Then Eliza chuckled. "Princess you just captivated everyone with just your laugh. When will you realize you're just that stunning?" Eliza questioned.

Soon the teacher came in and everyone looked straight ahead.

The class was boring. I already learned this stuff. It was hard to keep focus, it didn't help that Tomo zonked out as soon as the teacher started talking. Eliza wasn't even paying attention; she was brushing Tomo's hair. This year seemed like it's going to be longer than I think.

"Miku! Wake up!" I opened my eyes. I sat up. In class? God it must've been boring for me to fall asleep. What period am I in?

I yawned and stretched.

Eliza ran up the aisle. Where did she go?

"Princess let's go! Let's go!" She pulled me by the hand out the classroom. Tomo followed eating a chocolate candy bar.

"Go where?" I asked.

"The students were talking about some exchange between the night class and the day class. They kept talking about how beautiful they are. I want to get a look of them for myself." she said. Must be the end of the day.

Is it going to be like it was two years ago? "Checking out our competition?" I asked casually.

"Damn straight."

Just like two years ago. Two years ago there were these beautiful students that just entered our school that were trying stealing all our fans. Personally, I didn't care but Eliza did. Being her best friend I was sucked into it. I didn't help her with any of the things she...did, but I got thrown in with her, and so did Tomo_, who actually_ helped her. It was going to be a repeat of that year.

We came to the Moon dorm only to see rabid school girls crowding the front entrance and prefect 1 and prefect 2 holding them back. Okay only prefect 1 was doing work. Zero wasn't. He was just standing there and the girls kept their distance. So whipped.

"I won't get a good view with all these crazy fan girls blocking my sight!" Eliza hissed.

"Calm down. Just climb a tree." I suggested.

"Good idea Princess! Always the smart one." she complimented.

We found a tree near the Moon fan girls and Eliza jumped up and grabbed a branch. She lifted herself up. "Come on Princess, Tomoshiro."

Tomo jumped up to but I stayed below.

"Princess!" she whined.

"I'd rather not."

"Please Princess!"

"No."

"I'll keep pestering you and you know you want to."

She had me there. "Fine." I jumped up onto the branch between them.

Eliza had a triumphant smile on her face. I sighed. Must I remind myself of the long, long, very, very, long, and getting longer, school year ahead of me.

"Here they come!"

We looked toward the gate to see the night class students walk through. They were indeed beautiful, as vampires are. Each one was unique with the underlining attractiveness to bait their prey.

The girls screamed louder and started throwing things like chocolate hearts, presents, flowers...wait did that girl just shoot a bra? Crazy fan girls.

But I ignored all that and focused my gaze on the leading one with shoulder length dark brown hair and mahogany eyes.

Kaname Kuran. One of the strongest of the purebloods. I've met him before when I was younger. Then my senses weren't well honed but they are now. My senses told me who and what he was. My instincts told me something else. They told me to be on guard and be ready for an attack.

Kaname turned his attention toward us in the tree. He stared at me as if I'm a threat. He frowned. I guess as always my face gave nothing away. My face didn't have anything to hide. Unlike others I don't like him, I don't worship him, I don't hate him, and I definitely don't fear him. I could kill him and not even feel a thing.

Suddenly the vampire with the wild blonde hair and blue eyes was hit with a balloon that exploded brown stuff all over him. It was hot 'cause he screamed, "It burns!" and rolled around the ground.

The girls screamed, "Aidou-sama!" "Idol-sama!" Idol-sempai!" and "Aidou-sempai!" and stuff like that.

I smelled it all the way from here. It was chocolate.

Oh no.

I looked next to me to see Tomo had a sling shot in his hand with a huge grin on his face.

My slightly eccentric friend Eliza was laughing her ass off. "Nice shot!" she high fived Tomo.

The vampire next to him with orange hair bent down next to him the Aidou-Idol whatever guy.

I took the sling shot from Tomo and broke it. I hit him-not to hard-on the head. "You can't do that to people." I scolded him.

"But he had it coming." he tried to explain to me in a childish way.

That Aidou guy got up and pointed to Tomo. "You!" he said with what was beyond _loathing_ in his voice.

The prefects, okay only Yuki was going to come up but Kaname gave her a look and she stopped.

Tomo gave Aidou an impish grin.

The girls turned in the direction Aidou was pointing. "You were the one to hit Aidou-sempai!"

"How dare you!"

"You will pay for what you have done to Idol-sama!" they screamed and advanced to our tree.

I nudged Tomo. "Secret weapon." I whispered.

Tomo nodded and looked at the angry legion of fan girls. He gave them most teary eyed puppy dog look.

The girls were stumped for a second. They were blushing looking back and forth between the night class and us; deciding between Tomo's cuteness and the night class' beauty.

"You start yet again Hiro-san!" Aidou yelled

"When did you get here Hana-chan?" Tomo asked.

The girls stopped there looking. "Hana...-chan?" The said at the same time.

Aidou was turning red. "You will pay Hiro-san!"

"In your dreams you will be paying me." Tomo said handing his hand out for money. Nobody got it but Eliza and I. Eliza let a muffled giggled while my lip twitched in a smile.

Aidou glared at us. I let out a full laugh, undisturbed by his glare.

I hit Tomo on the head again. "Tomo apologize. That wasn't a fair or nice thing to do." I told him seriously.

Tomo looked at me like I just told him there was no more chocolate in the world.

"Do it." I ordered.

Tomo shoulder's drooped as looked to Aidou.

"Sorry Hana-chan!" he shouted.

"Your so whipped." he said.

"Not as much as you and the night class is." Tomo countered.

That comment made the whole night class—except Kaname—react. They looked like they were going to tear Tomo's head off. Aidou was going to yell something but Kaname put his hand up halting him.

Oh, the king deigns to speak.

"Hiro-san you shouldn't be doing things such as this to your fellow student." Kaname told him. I'm not stupid. By fellow he meant vampires.

Tomo hugged my arm and stuck his tongue out.

I heard profanities from the other night class students. Kaname sighed. "You'll have to be taught some matters." Kaname said while he headed off for his classes. The other vampires gave us a glare and followed him.

Now we have more enemies. This is going to be one hell of a school year, one hell of a long, long, long, too long school year.

We jumped down the tree.

"He insulted Kaname-sama! Get him!" A girl yelled. I turned around to see the fan girls charging at us. I sighed. More enemies.

I guess I have no choice.

I sighed and turned on my charm. I faced the girls and gave them the most charming look I could manage. "Can you please stop?" they stopped in their tracks, struck with aww. "I'm sorry but I'm not in the mode to deal with you but if you want to continue I will not hesitate to get physical." I made my voice velvety but deadly.

The girls must have believed me because they started backing away slowly. They had the right idea but it angry looks they shot back at us as they retreated told me they were far from done with us. Too bad they were out of their league.

Eliza huuged me. "Mikura's beauty saves the day!"

Later that day I was in bed thinking. We had already made an enemy of one prefect (my fault), the entire night class (Tomo's fault) and most of the female students (Tomo's fault again). That's a lot of enemies to make in one and a half days.

This school year is going to be...interesting at least.

Done with ch 3! So how do you think of Mikura's , Eliza's, and Tomo's first encounter with the night class? While i was writing it I just really wanted to finish it. I love righting stuff like this. Okay please review and if you have any comments or questions just review.


	4. Sleepy Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or its ragtag group of characters, they belong to Masturi Hino. Mikura, Eliza, Tomo and any other characters that are not originally in the Vampire Knight universe are figments of my imagination and thus owned by me. Especially Mikura!**

Chapter 4

Sleepy Day

"Princess! Princess! Wake up! Princess!"

I shot up, looking in all directions. I stopped when I saw an overly excited Eliza grinning at me.

Ugh.

"Princess! Princess!" God she's loud. "I got it!" She hugged me. I didn't hug her back. I'm not a person and she knows that. I hate being woken up before my alarm clock. It messes my whole day up.

"I have a wonderful plan to make you and me the best looking students. Don't give me that look; I stayed up late to make this plan up." It was the word plan stuck out to me. She has plotted something devious. That means I want no part in it.

I lay back down. "Don't include me." I told her closing my eyes.

I felt Eliza sit on my bed. "But Princess! This won't work without you though." Eliza poked my stomach. Twitch.

"You're not involved in any dirty work." she poked me harder and I twitched again but this time a small laugh escaped my lips. She knows what happens to me when I'm poked in the stomach. I'm like that Pillsbury thingy that laughs when you poke it.

"Come. On. Princ—cess!" and then she started poking me without discretion.

I burst out laughing. "Stop-laugh-stop it-laugh-Stop!"

"Not until you agree to help me!" She continued poking me and I continued laughing.

I can't take it! I grabbed her hands and held them against her. "Fine. Just let me go back to sleep." My voice serious. Like I said, I am not a morning person.

Eliza looked at me confused. "But it's time to get up already." then the alarm clock went off confirming her words.

Sometimes I felt the overbearing need to strangle Eliza until all the air left her. I let go of her hands.

Eliza grabbed my hand and pulled me off the bed. Tomo was still sleeping. How he can sleep through all that is beyond me. Sometimes I wished I could sleep like him. I wouldn't be able to wake up by anyone.

Eliza led me to the bathroom and plopped me down in a chair facing the mirror. "Princess we don't have long but I will make you goddess-like."

We only came to this academy 4 days ago and she already has a plan. We just started school and she's starting trouble. So far nothing bad has happened if you don't count the first day. Tomo and Eliza had been on their best behavior, well the best they could manage. Why couldn't they just stay that way?

At least no one has tried to do us in. I thought some of the night class vampires might because of the little comment Tomo made. He insulted the vampires' loyalty to Kaname. I thought for sure they would, especially Aidou but I guess they're more behaved then I thought.

"Done!" Eliza exclaimed happily.

I looked at myself. The two long bangs on the side of were in two long braids. My hair was wavy with the ends in curly locks. My lips were a luscious light red while my cheeks had a feint blush and my eye lashes thicker than usual with black eye liner.

"You'll give the night class a run for their money." Eliza looked proud of her work.

I sighed. "Well you did a good job." I complimented her. I always thought everything she did was beautiful; her and beauty goes hand in hand...but not doing hair. She never could do hair this good.

"Tomoshiro did it didn't he?" I asked.

Tomo popped up from behind my chair with a comb in one hand and a curling iron in the other with a sucker in his mouth. "How'd you guess?" He asked happily. Energetic even in the morning.

"Hair is your specialty not Eliza's." I said getting from the chair. "I need to get dressed both of you out." I told them.

I had already taken a shower before she started my hair. All I had to do was the regular routine after that. Brush teeth, all the simple things.

I sighed. Another day of class at Cross Academy. What stressful things could possibly happen today? I shouldn't even ask knowing that a "plan" was underfoot. Okay two things were already irking me. Eliza was doing something I wasn't aware of that would undoubtedly affect me and I had been woken up before needed. This day was not looking up.

It doesn't help that I am now waiting outside the room for Eliza and Tomo to come out. She said she wanted it to be a surprise when I see them. Sigh. She's so dramatic.

"Princ-cess!"

I turned to be bombarded by two hugs from Eliza and Tomo. I stumbled but kept my balance.

"How do I look!"Tomo asked.

"Yes, do I look beautiful?" Eliza asked.

They looked up at me with expectant eyes. Why must they always need my assurance?

Well...might as well. I took a look at them. Eliza had her silver hair in a high ponytail with the ends in curly locks and her two side bangs were curled. She wore the exact same make-up as me but she looked more sophisticated. Tomo didn't do much. His vivid orange-brown hair was messier and framed his face. For some reason he just looked cuter.

I smiled at them. "You both look great. Eliza you look more sophisticated and Tomo you looked cuter." I said truthfully.

Tomo and Eliza grinned at me and then gave each other a look.

"Phase 1, get Miku's approval?" Tomo questioned in a whisper.

"Yes, Phase 1 complete, now on to phase 2." Eliza whispered.

Oh boy. Why can't just do this civilized and normal? Oh wait I know the answer: because they aren't normal and civilized.

I turned a blind eye to their plotting and headed away. Well not a complete blind eye. I'm going to have to take some precautions...

"Miku!" Tomo hugged my arm and walk beside me.

"Princess, don't worry." Eliza assured me sensing that I was suspicious. "Nothing drastic will happen."

Her definition of drastic and my definition of drastic were two very different things.

When we walked into the first class of the day some of the students quieted down. At least it was an improvement from complete silence.

But as we walked up the isle to our seats the students' jaws began to drop. The boys and girls were stunned. Okay...Eliza and Tomo did a wonderful job on the makeovers.

Sadly though Zero was unfazed. As the days before he acted like we didn't exist.

I sat next to him and so did the others. I was hoping to maybe see a different look on his face, the only expressions I've seen from him are, neutral, anger, and annoyance, and maybe gloomy. What is this guy emo?

"Zero-san." I said.

Zero looked at me annoyed. I didn't do anything thing to him yet. "What?"

I could feel Tomo and Eliza's gazes on me. "Can I see your hand?" I asked. I was never was one to beat around the bush.

Zero stared at me. "No." He answered and the turned around. Sigh. I pulled Zero's arm. Zero pulled his arm from me. Why does everyone always make things so difficult?

I grabbed his hand and pulled his sleeve back quickly.

Zero was about to pull his hand back but I said, "Can you please just let me see?" I asked in a soft voice.

Zero looked shock at my tone. Another expression to cross his face. I turned his hand over and inspected his wrist. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I could've swore you would have cuts here. Let me see your other wrist?" I asked.

A few students let out muffled laughs. Zero pulled his hand from mine and glared at me. It was a mix of agitation and anger. It was more anger though.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked.

I gave him a sincere smile. "Nothing is wrong. I just find it fun to make you mad." I told him truthfully. It is fun though.

Zero looked away quickly. I looked to see if the teacher came in but he didn't.

"Zero-san?"

He just ignored me. Did I really make him that mad? Before he looked away he looked like he was startled.

"Princess." Eliza called.

"Hm?" I turned my gaze from Zero to Eliza.

Tomo grinned and Eliza smiled.

Eliza laughed when I gave her a confused look. "Mikura, you just gave him one of your genuine smiles." She whispered.

"So." What was the big deal?

"You have never been this oblivious to your looks and affect you have on people. You just charmed him." Eliza hen laughed louder. "You even charmed Zero, a man with very few facial expressions." She said loud enough that I bet everyone heard.

I heard something crack to behind me. I turned to see Zero had cracked his pencil. I raised an eyebrow. "Zero-san?" He ignored me. Guess he didn't like what he heard.

I sighed. Tomo hugged my arm and rested his head on my shoulder. "Miku is pretty and everyone agrees with me."

I smiled at that. "Thanks Tomo." I ruffled his hair. "And everyone thinks you are adorable and so do I."

~Last class of the day~

My day is horrible. I'm aggravated, tired, annoyed, and I might kill someone.

I was so tired. Since Eliza woke me up earlier than needed, I've been sleepy. I know, I was woken up only a little before I was supposed to, but that takes a toll on me. It makes me exhausted. Eliza said I could've fooled her. She said I was radiating; radiating my ass.

It didn't help that Zero was making my day that much harder. Every time I tried to take a nap he would wake me up in an annoying way. What made it worse that he was in all my classes. He poked me to wake me up, pushed me out my chair—which other boys helped me up—and I kicked his chair over making him fall over. Then at lunch he flung bread at me to wake me up after I had finally fallen asleep on Eliza's shoulder. It took everything I had not to stab him in the eye with a pencil. It was apparent that chivalry was dead in terms of Zero Kiryuu.

Right now it's the last class of the day and I'm so tired I might pass out at any moment.

Eliza wasn't in this class but Tomo was. Unfortunately he already clocked out with a sucker in his mouth.

For some reason Tomo and Eliza were tired too. Matter of fact they came to the dorm late at night. See, this is what sleep does to me. I forget important things. They're up to something big, something that could probably get us kicked out.

Uh oh.

The teacher started talking. I started to wobble in my chair. I don't think I can stay up.

My head lowered onto the desk. All I need is a few minutes of sleep.

I closed my eyes to only have someone tug on my hair over and over again.

I slowly looked up and glared at Zero. "Stop please." I tried to control my voice so the anger wouldn't seep through and I ended up yelling at him. See what being woken up early does to me and when I have boring classes? It throws off my whole balance until I get a nap.

"No." He smirked. Hey another facial expression but who cares. I'm annoyed, aggravated, I might kill someone, that someone might be Zero, and above all I'm sleepy!

I turned away from Zero and glared straight ahead. Even though I was awake he kept pulling my hair.

Please! Just let me sleep.

I yawned, ignoring my hair being pulled, which is very difficult. I blinked. My eyes were heavy; they didn't want to stay open. I can feel it. I am going to go in a deep sleep where no one can wake me up. I leaned my head to the side till it rested on something. Whatever it was stiffened.

Oh whatever. Then I blacked out finally able to sleep.

"Get her off of me." Someone whispered.

"If you wanted her off of you, you wouldn't be whispering." A female voice said.

"Miku's cute! Let her stay there!" Tomo?

"Class is over. She can't stay here!"

Class is over? I opened my eyes.

"She's awake." Eliza said.

I rubbed my eyes and yawned. "Good morning Miku!" Tomo said.

"It's not morning." I informed him.

"Princess, do you realize what position you're in?" Eliza asked.

What does she mean? I looked myself over and saw it.

My arm was linked around someone's arm and my head was on that someone's shoulder. That someone was Zero.

Zero stared at me and I stared at him. We sat like that for a minute until Eliza looked at her watch.

"Mikura we have to go." Eliza sounded impatient.

I sighed and unwound my arm from around Zero's. I stood and stretched. I felt refreshed. This was all I need; a little nap. I patted Zero's head. "Thank you for being my pillow, Zero-kun."

No sooner did Eliza and Tomo grab both my hands and pulled me out the classroom.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked nonchalantly.

"The exchange." Eliza answered.

Oh joy. Since nothing has happened in the school, it's going to happen at the exchange...to the night class. No more peaceful life for us.

Eliza and Tomo looked overly excited. Hmm. I don't want anything to happen that would result in us getting into trouble. Thank god I tool those precautions before class started.

When we got to the Moon dorms the night class students were just coming out the dorms. The fan girls were screaming and calling their names. Yuki was trying to hold them back.

Sigh. It's so noisy. I would rather not be in this place. It's too crazy and wild here.

Suddenly I was pulled back into the bushes. "What are you doing?" I questioned Eliza. Tomo and Eliza were hunched over with each of them holding a rope. "What are those going to do?" I asked. Of course they would tell me.

Tomo grinned. "It will shoot off catapults full of chocolate filled balloons." He said in an adorable way.

I just stared at him. "Are you kidding me? I ask that you not do this." I said calmly. I knew it was something like this. I guess that's why they were out late last night.

"But Princess, it's payback!" Eliza whined.

"And what did they do to you?"

"They look beautiful and have many fans that should be ours." She explained completely seriously.

I had no comment for that. Of course, just like Eliza. Instead of dwelling on Eliza's reasons I turned to Tomo. "Your reason?" I asked.

"Rebellion. They worship the purebloods, and I don't." I'm not that stupid.

"What's the real reason?"

"It's funny and I don't like Hana-chan." He answered truthfully. Of course.

"Here they come. Tomoshiro get ready." Eliza whispered.

I pulled out my cell phone and text messaged one of the rabid fan girls. This was my precaution. The text message was:

_Its starting. Get girls to _

_surround night stud. _

_Flying objects are _

_gonna fly towards them_

And send. 3...2...1.

"Girl's it's going to happen! Pyramid girls! Protect the night students!" A girl screamed. All the girls nodded and bummed rushed Yuki. They surrounded the night class and started to climb onto each other's shoulders.

"What are they doing?" Tomo asked.

"Protecting the night class." I said.

"Tomoshiro now!" Eliza yelled.

They pulled the ropes and suddenly balloon started shooting through the air. They made collision with the fan girls. The girls squealed as the contents of what was in the balloons splattered on them. By the smell I think it was shampoo, perfume, and something that was brown. Some of the girls fell over but none of them landed on the night class students impeccable white uniforms.

I couldn't help but chuckle. Eliza and Tomo smile grew wider when they saw me laugh. "Just because it's funny doesn't mean it's right." I told them. Then I noticed Tomo had a camera out.

"Oh I was going to video tape the night class getting hit but I might as well get the fan girls getting hit." Tomo explained as he caught me looking.

I sigh.

I looked back to the girls as they were recovering from the barrage of balloons. The Night class looked unperturbed but some were just a bit angry. Just then Kaname looked toward the bush we were hiding behind. We're caught.

But Kaname turned his attention away from us...I know he knows we're behind this bush. That means a trip to the Headmaster's office if that's the case.

"Menora-san, Hiro-san, Royale-san." We turned our heads to see Zero behind us.

Sigh.


	5. Not an Ocean but just as well

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or its ragtag group of characters, they belong to Masturi Hino. Mikura, Eliza, Tomo and any other characters that are not originally in the Vampire Knight universe are figments of my imagination and thus owned by me. Especially Mikura!**

Chapter 5

Not An Ocean But Just As Well

Getting lectured by the happy—go—lucky Headmaster was boring and time consuming. It was all about rules, and we shouldn't do that and this to the night class. Some of them might take actions against us, like maybe get payback, ect.

Of course I barely listened but unlike Tomo and Eliza I looked like I was paying close attention. We did get punished because of it. We had detention or something like that. Around the time that the night class usually leaves the dorms we will be escorted to a room apart from the exchange and monitored until the night class made it safely to the school. And guess who will be monitoring us?

Zero. I have a feeling he's going to make it very horrible.

Sigh. I looked out the window. The trees were blocking the sky but I could see the moon. This is school year is going to be so different from all the others.

That's when a thought entered my mind. This would be a perfect time to go to that small beach.

I got off my bed. Eliza and Tomo were fast asleep. I slipped my clothes off and put on a mini black skirt that had white ruffles and a black bike jacket over a black tank top and black boots.

I opened the window, and a breeze brushed by me and into our room. A quick look back showed Eliza shivering and pulling her covers close. Tomoshiro just slept soundly with a huge grin on his face. I looked back out the window to the dark grounds of Cross Academy were not a soul lurked. I jumped out of the window to a close branch of the tree next to the window. The branch broke and I tumbled through the air. I landed on my feet and looked back up to the sixth floor of the girls Sun Dorms. Not a whisper lurked near the open window. I had plan to find some way to close the window so no bugs could fly inside what with Eliza's habit of freaking out over them but I guess that is a no go.

Shrugging I turned around and made my way silently but quickly across the grounds. It was easy enough to get to the Moon Dorms. It was touch a go when I spotted Yuki but I was able to slip by her. They should really have more than two prefects. They make sneaking to other dorms so easy.

When I got to the wall behind the Moon dorms it felt like I was being watched. I looked over my shoulders and saw no one. Of course there were a lot of trees around so maybe there was someone hiding beyond my vantage point. Then again I could just be paranoid because I was on Vampire turf.

Ignoring it, I made my way to the edge of Moon Dormitory territory. The wall was high up but nothing that could prevent me from leaving. I jumped up and grabbed the edge of the wall and pulled myself up with ease. I was always the agile when it came to things such as this. I hopped over the edge and landed on the other side of the academy. The road was desolate and covered by shadows from the trees and bushes. The wind rustled through the landscape and I felt a bit freer in this open environment.

It was maybe a 10 minute walk or run if you run like I do.

I stopped when I saw the red flowers that I had one of the maids place as a marker. I pulled out my keys and press the key lock button and lights flew on in front of me. I ran to it and saw my baby there. It was a black Suzuki SV650SF. ([motorcycle] picture on profile) My precious, precious baby. It was one of the things I had one of the maids sneak here. If I needed somewhere to go this was my ride. It should put t somewhere closer for a better ease of access.

"You shouldn't be sneaking out of the school at this time of night." Someone said as I was about to get on the bike.

I whirled my head around to see who it was.

It was that vampire with the wild blond hair. I think his name was Aidou Hanabusa.

"A day class student shouldn't be out here at night. You should be in your dorms." he said walking closer.

"So?" I said. It really wasn't his concern, unless he is one of those students who have to do the "right thing".

"Wait." he looked at me closer. "You're the other girl who was with Hiro-san." he accused. I rolled my eyes.

"I was her the last time I checked." I said.

He glared at me. Then he smirked. "I better get Kiryuu-san. I wouldn't like you to be in trouble." He was going to tell on me?

"You're going to tell on me, that is very childish of you." I told him.

"Well you shouldn't be out here." he said turning from me.

"Tell him and it will get so much worse for you." I informed him.

"What do you mean?" he said stopping.

"If you think Tomo has made your time difficult it will get so much difficult if you cause me to get caught. Tomo will do more and so will I. We will make your life a living hell." I explained. I was telling the absolute truth. I know it seems kind of childish to do this sort of thing but invoking fear sometimes is the best way to go.

"No you wouldn't. The prefects could always stop you." Hmm. I'm going to have to think of something. On the first day he said that Tomo started again. That means that Tomo must have known him and thus Tomo must've done things like that before. So I'm guessing since Tomo is very...imaginative with the things he does that he considers tricks then he must have done some pretty horrible things to Aidou. And to Tomo there are no limits.

"Has that ever stopped Tomo in the past?" I asked, bluffing.

Realization dawned on his face quickly. Then he looked down. "No."

Ha, guess I won. "So I'll be on my way." I turned from him and hopped on my bike.

"Wait!" I turned back to him.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Uh, where are you going?" he asked sounding thoroughly curious.

I smiled. "I'm going to the ocean."

"What! There isn't any ocean around here." he said.

"Yes there is." then I thought of something. "Want to come with me to see?" I offered. It would be hard to explain it without him seeing it.

Aidou looked curious beyond belief and he looked like he wanted to go. He looked away from me. "I can't. I have to be back at class." he said.

"Can't you skip just once?"

"Kaname-sama needs me back so I have to go." and he turned away from me. Sigh. These uptight vampires need to loosen up a bit.

I got off my bike and ran to him and pulled him back.

"What are you doing? I have to get ba-"

"He won't mind if you miss class once." I pulled him to the bike.

I got on and waited for Aidou to get on. He looked like he was debating whether or not to go and just leave. "Why don't you come? It's a very beautiful ocean." I coaxed him. The last time I saw it, it looked pretty enough but at night it would look even better.

"Fine." he said.

I smiled at him and started my bike. "Well get on." I said.

"Aren't you going to put on a helmet?" he asked. I laughed. He frowned at me.

"You don't even know me and you're already worrying." I pulled him. "I have never got into an accident and if I ever crashed this baby I would probably be praying for death." I said.

He muttered something but got on the back and wrapped his arms around my stomach.

I sped off as soon as it looked like he was ready.

"Can't you go a little slower?" he asked. That is one of the reason I love this bike. It was so quiet.

"No, I love going this fast." I said. I was not going to slow down for him. I love feeling the wind brush past me. It's oddly refreshing.

"So, how do you know Tomo?" I asked trying to make small talk.

Aidou didn't answer at first. After a pause he said, "Well, our families, kind of...know each other."

"If you're worrying about the vampire thing I already know." I informed him.

"What!" Why is every person who knows of vampires or is either a vampire so surprised that somebody else knows? I mean some humans are vampire hunters, not me but some are. Why can't they guess that maybe I'm a vampire hunter.

"Are you a vampire hunter? You don't smell like one." There's one to finally ask.

"No. Let's just say my family...well, partakes in the vampire community." I said. "Now, how do you know of Tomo?"

"Well I met him when we were little at a ball for vampire nobles." I guess it was that ball that took place during summer vacation; the one that Tomo tried his all not to go to.

"How did you exactly meet?" I asked when it seemed like he wasn't going to continue.

"Well my mother wanted me to meet one of her friend's son and that was how I met Tomo. We talked for a bit and then he asked me for help with something. I said yes and he ended up getting me in trouble." I could hear his distaste with it.

"What did he do?" I wanted to know what Tomo could have done at that age at a nobles' party.

"He...well, he..." I couldn't make out the rest because he muttered it.

"I can't here you!"

"He pushed me into one of the carts of food and created a domino effect!" He yelled.

I know what domino effect means but I want to hear what exactly happened. "I don't understand. You're going to have to be specific." I told him.

"Well, I crashed into the cart, the food fell and a waiter tripped over a dish and the glasses of champagne flew out his hand and landed on this old lady which she jumped back at and she crashed into the young girl who fell over, who must've grabbed onto somebody else causing them to fall over, and that person grabbed someone and it continued on in a circle. And believe it or not it somehow ended up back to me and some huge fat guy fell back onto me."

I burst out laughing and the bike swerved for a second.

"Pay attention!" Aidou yelled.

"Sorry, sorry, it's just funny."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is. Well it's not as funny as Tomo telling me the whole ball caught on fire cause some kid, who was a genius, didn't know how to work a lighter—and I don't know why the kid had a lighter—and ended up setting some poor woman's dress on fire."

Aidou was quiet. "Don't tell me that actually happened!" I asked. It would be too funny if it did.

"Well not exactly." He mumbled.

"Go on." I edged him. He can't just say that and not continue.

"Well, someone had a cigar in their mouth and fell over and hit some girls dress, it didn't go up right away until the girl fell over and her champagne fell over onto her dress and then it went up in flames."

I laughed so hard I couldn't breathe.

"Stop it!" That only made me laugh harder. "I got seriously punished because of it." I only laughed a little harder which caused the bike to swerve more. "You pay attention!" he screamed.

I straightened the bike out and stopped laughing. "I can't believe that happened. Vampire balls seem funnier than human ones." Too bad that wasn't on video.

"That was a onetime thing."

"That's the type of thing you see in movies." So that was how Tomo was able to sneak out.

"Well it was all Tomo's fault." was all he said.

"Did it get worse than that?"

"Excuse me?"

"Did Tomo did anything more than that?" I asked.

"I will not answer any more questions. Are we there yet?" He asked changing the subject. Yep. Tomo did worse things to him. I feel bad for him. It's going to get a lot worse for him since Tomo is with Eliza. They are one disastrous pair. Especially if they don't like someone, then their pranks turn malicious.

"Yes we are." I eased down on the brakes to slow down to a stop. Where we stopped looked like nothing different than the road we had just covered. It just was dull with the road stretching on and on into the night.

Aidou got off and quickly steered his eyes away as I got off. He was quite the gentleman not to look at a girl's underwear. I turned around to steer the bike into the bushes.

"Why are you doing that? It's not like anyone is out here to steal it." Aidou said watching me.

"I'm just cautious. I would hate to use the tracking device and kill whoever stole it." I said dead serious.

He laughed. I turned to him and gave him my dead serious face. "I would kill them and I wouldn't feel any remorse." I walked passed him near a tree that had a red ribbon on it.

"Come on, we don't have all night." I said.

He followed with me through the thick trees and bushes.

"How do you know where it is?" he asked.

"When there's a place I like, I have photographic memory. I'll remember where it is." I answered him.

It was quiet after that except for us rustling through the bushes.

"There can't be an ocean out here." Aidou pointed out. "We are nowhere near the coast and it is physically impossible for an _ocean_ to be anywhere near here."

"Will you be quiet and just be patient. You'll understand when you see." God is this guy have to be a know—it—all? I didn't know whether I should feel insulted that he had felt the need to explain why it wasn't possible to me.

After maybe a half hour of trudging through the woods we hit a clearing. As soon as I saw my own personal ocean I stopped. Aidou crashed into me almost knocking me over.

"Hey! Don't just stop like that. Are we there yet?" he asked.

I took a deep breath and sighed. "Yes we are." And I walked up.

I heard Aidou let out an "ah" when he got to see.

In front of us was my new personal ocean. In reality it is nowhere close to an ocean. It was a huge pond. There was sand at its banks. The trees surrounded the sandy banks with wild flowers sprouting out from the bushes. But that didn't make it beautiful. The pond is what was beautiful. It was sparkling. The stars reflected into the pond making it really sparkle. It was breathtaking. When I first came it was pretty but knowing that the night makes everything look better really made the place stand out. I imagined what it would look like at night and it lived up to my expectations. I took my boots and socks off and walked down into the sand. I wiggled my toes into the sand that looked colorless in the rays of the moon.

I took a deep breath and released it with all my tension that I had amassed.

Aidou walked up next to me. "It's not an ocean." He pointed out.

For no reason at all I started laughing. "I guess it might be hard to understand." I plopped down into the ground and patted the sand next to me.

Aidou sat down next to me.

"Have you ever been to the ocean?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Have you ever been to it at night?"

"No."

I sighed. "This is going to be hard to explain." I thought it out. I always loved the ocean. Maybe I should start there. "Okay. So you see I have always loved the ocean, sea, ect. I loved to go to them and just watch the waves move. I always thought they were beautiful and fun to watch. I of course love the ocean the most, especially when you go there on a peaceful and starry night. I feel so refreshed when I'm looking out over the ocean." I let out a small smile. "It's just a place where I can relax and let my mind wander; a peaceful place." I explained.

"Like your happy place?" Aidou asked. At least he was listening.

I laughed, lightly and carefree. "You could say that." I looked down and started tracing patterns in the sand with my fingers. "I have always lived by an ocean or sea or some body of water. So coming to this school was a horrible thing. Sometimes in crazy and hectic times when I'm stressed I need someplace to unwind. It lets me think things through, clear my head." I smelled the air. The wildflowers mixed into the smell of the pond. It was very natural. I felt very, calm and happy.

"So if you didn't have this place here, you would be crazy and stressed at school?" He asked.

I had to think about that one. "Well...I wouldn't be stressed or crazy. I would probably be..." I struggled for the words. It was difficult to explain. "You see my behavior wouldn't change that much. There are a lot of things that make me happy and calm; for instance Eliza and Tomo. I have to be calm and keep a leveled head when dealing with them. They make me happy." I smiled up at the sky.

"I don't see how Tomo could make you happy. He's an evil, conniving, plotting munchkin."

I laughed. "I don't see him that way." I said. "Tomo is one of my best friends. I've known him since I was little. He's important to me." I looked out at the pond. "Since I can't go see the ocean, this is my new ocean." I stood up and stretched.

"That still makes no sense. It's nowhere near like an ocean." Aidou said looking up at me.

"It's not an ocean but it's just as well. I guess there is no way you can understand." I yawned then stretched. "Ready to go back?" I asked.

"What so soon?" The way he said it was kind of cute.

"Do you like this place?" I asked.

He looked away with a feint blush on his cheeks. "There's nothing special about it."

Sigh. "Oh, really? Just a second ago you sounded like you didn't want to leave."

Aidou blushed a little more. That reminds me.

"Do you know my name?" I asked.

"Yeah I do-" then it dawned on him. "No not really."

"You're very foolish you know."

"What!"

"You followed a complete stranger; you didn't even know their name. Even if you are a vampire, foolishness will get you killed." I warned him.

"Yeah, yeah, will you just tell me your name instead or lecturing me."

I laughed. I've laughed a lot tonight. "My name is Mikura Yuki Kureha Menora."

"My name is-"

"I already know, Aidou Hanabusa." I interrupted him.

Aidou stood and took my hand and kissed it. "Are you one of my many fans?" He said I guess trying to charm me.

"No. The other girls just say your name a lot." I pulled my hand out of his and laughed some more as his face fell.

"Well let's go. I have a feeling Kuran-san will punish you for skipping."

"What you told me he wouldn't!" Aidou shouted.

I put my socks and boots on.

"I don't know why you would believe me. I don't know the man." and I laughed more.


	6. Bathroom Break chase

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or its ragtag group of characters, they belong to Masturi Hino. Mikura, Eliza, Tomo and any other characters that are not originally in the Vampire Knight universe are figments of my imagination and thus owned by me. Especially Mikura!**

Chapter 6

Bathroom break chase

"Uh Menora-san?" A girl came up to me during lunch.

"Yes?" This is unusual. The girls usually avoid me.

"I was wondering if maybe you and uh..." she trailed off.

"What?"" I asked again.

"Well, if you and Kiryuu-san..." she trailed off again.

"Just say it already, we're trying to eat." Eliza cut in.

"I was wondering if you and Kiryuu-san are dating!" She blurted out and then ran away.

I was in shock. Me, dating Zero? I had a feeling he would kill me first before that happens. So that must've been what everyone was talking about. They kept whispering and looking at me, then at Zero. I wonder what could have made them think that.

"Eliza what would make them thin Zero and me are together?" I asked her. She probably has something to do with it. She's been trying to set me up on dates for a while. I never approved of her methods of trying to find me a boyfriend or getting one in general. The most notorious incident was the one that we had all come to dub it the "Badger Incident." It involved stuffed badgers, a lot of blood, sparkles, and an irate psycho ex-girlfriend. Whenever Eliza tried to hook me up with someone I would always bring up the Badger Incident. It usually dissuaded her except for those few times when she was being particularly adamant.

"I had nothing to do with this Princess. This was all you." Eliza said taking a sip of her hot chocolate that Tomo provided, somehow with a mug that preached _bow down to me your queen._

"How was it all me?" I asked clueless about what I could possibly have done to warrant this.

"Miku, u want a chocolate chip granola bar?" Tomo asked. I shook my head yes and he handed me one.

"You fell asleep on his shoulder remember? And people saw you so they let their imagination wander." She took another sip. "Really, Princess, you're making it so hard for me. I'm trying to find you someone and you go and fall asleep on Kiryuu-san's"-she said it like it was disgusting- "shoulder. Then everyone thinks you two are going out." She shuddered.

I sighed. "I know!" Eliza exclaims. "Why don't you let me get some background information on the boys here. And the best candidate will be your boyfriend putting these rumors to rest."

"No."

"But Princess, what about the rumors?"

"Let them think what they will. As long as no one does anything, or as long as Zero-kun doesn't do anything, then leave it be." I told her.

Then Eliza looked at me skeptically. "Are you dating Kiryuu-san behind our back?" She asked.

"Yes, we're planning on eloping before the end of the school year." Sarcasm thick in my tone. "No I'm not Eliza. Don't tell me you believe those rumors. Half of the time you're the one starting them." I bit into my granola bar. Tomo rested his head on my lap and was looking through a manga. I always wondered where he hid all this stuff. I bet he could sneak an automatic rifle in here without being caught.

"It's just you've only known Kiryuu-san for 6 days now and you already call him Zero-kun." She stated. "Why is that?"

"I don't know. I like calling him Zero-kun instead of Kiryuu-san." I answered.

"So you say you like his name. Hmm."

"Eliza, don't twist my words." I told her.

"Yeah, Miku doesn't like Zilch!" Tomo backed me up. I gave him a smile and hugged him.

"Tomo you're the only one I can trust." I said solemnly, patting his head.

Eliza rolled her eyes.

"Uh, Menora-san?" I turned to see a tall boy with shoulder length black hair standing next to me.

"Yes?" I pray this isn't about the rumor.

"I was just wondering..." Of course it would be.

Before I could respond he burst out and said, "Will you go out with me so I can prove to them that Kiryuu-san isn't your boyfriend!" he was a bright red.

I stared at him. At least one guy doesn't believe it. Of course I don't particularly agree with his methods of quelling those rumors. I smiled at him which made him look down and a bit redder. "Thank you, at least you don't believe those ridiculous rumors." I said.

"I knew they weren't true." He muttered. "It's just that rumors are never true." he added.

"You're right and as thanks…." I stood and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I made it a quick peck; I don't want people's imaginations running wild with this too.

He had this dreamy look on his face for a while until Tomo threw a candy bar at him. "You're disturbing our lunch so by by!" he said.

The guy left without another word and a dazed look on his face.

"So…" Eliza started. "How ab—"

"No Eliza. I will not go out with that guy." I told her sitting back down next to her.

She groaned. "You're going to have to find someone soon. You need someone as I do. Someone who loves and cherishes you, someone who is hot and sexy, and knows when to take command—"

"Please stop right there Eliza. I don't want to hear how my Nii-san knows how to 'take command'." I made a fake bleh sound. Eliza has been dating my brother for a few years now. Their relationship is very strong and I haven't seen any problems in it. But it's hard when your best friend talks about how sexy your brother is, the romantic things he does, how good in bed he is. I hate when she definitely talks about that. I'm his little sister; she should have common sense to know that I don't want to hear all of that about him.

"Sorry, I just love Reiji so much." She looked like she was about to cry. "I miss him! Damn being in this school! Damn Kiryuu-san! Damn the night class!" She yelled.

I sighed. Tomo just kept flipping through his manga. I just took a bite of another granola bar. I'll let her have her little temper tantrum, there's no way to stop it short of Reiji magically appearing.

~After last class~

Right now we were following Zero to the "detention" room for our bad behavior two days ago. Yesterday wasn't so bad. All we did was work and Zero just stood by the door, blocking our escape exit. Of course we could always escape via the windows but that's too much work.

We came to the all-white room that had a table with three chairs. We each sat in them and Zero locked the door. There is no need for that. I mean I wouldn't bum rush him to get out. I wouldn't but Tomo and Eliza would.

He handed us our packets. "Get started." he said.

"Yes, warden." I said.

Zero glared at me. He seemed a lot more agitated with me than usual. I guess he's heard the rumors too.

Zero took his position by the door, like a prison guard. I made an exasperated sigh as I looked down at my packet. It wasn't work. It was a questionnaire about how we liked the school. Maybe I should just go through the packet circling no and saying idk to everything. That would save some time.

Not even a minute did Tomo raised his hand. "Zilch I need to go to the bathroom." Tomo said.

"Well you have to wait until the night class has gone into the school building." Zero told him.

"But I really need to go to the bathroom." he whined.

"No." he said.

I got out my seat and took Tomo's hand and went to the door. Zero stood there, making no move to move out the way.

"Move." I ordered.

"No." I sighed. I guess there isn't a choice. It's a little dramatic to do though. Some years back there was a..._situation_, were us three were being held captive with someone at the door. Of course they had already made the mistake of putting us in the same room. So we came up with a plan to get out. And this seemed like a perfect time to use the plan.

"Fine." Me and Tomo walked back to the table. Eliza had a shocked look on her face.

"My princess, backing down to Zero Kiryuu?" She questioned in disbelief.

I gave her smirk. "Don't worry about Eliza." I turned my attention to Tomo. He looked like he really needed to use the bathroom. "Let's get started on these packets." I said.

They looked stumped but they got started as I said. "Remember that crazy little incident that happened during New Year's day?" I asked hoping they'd get the message.

"Which one?" Eliza asked. I forgot that our New Year's day wasn't always that normal. "The one..." I tried to find a way with saying it that wouldn't alert Zero. What way could I say it that would work? Oh yeah. "Remember the New Years were we were forced to leave our brand new Christmas presents behind?" I asked. It was the only New Years were we actually lost our presents to a house fire. Of course Tomo tried to go back and get his but we held him back.

Then I saw something dawn on Eliza. She had this huge grin on her face. "Oh, that New Years. That one was wild. I'm just wondering, back then was you sure it would've work?" Translation: Are you sure it'll work right now?

"Yes I was 100% sure. It worked perfectly and smoothly, but it didn't keep him there for long." Translation: It will work but it won't work long on Zero.

Eliza sighed and dug into her bag for her baby oil and body spray. "I only went along with it for your sake and the fact that I didn't want to be coped up all day long even if it was a few minutes with those men." She said in disgust. Translation: I'll help; I do not want to stay in here.

Tomo pulled my sleeve. He looked frantic. He really needed to go in the bathroom. I just gave him a reassuring smile.

"Zero-kun, can you come here? I don't understand this question." I said.

"Ask Royale-san?" He was making this difficult.

"If I can't understand, Eliza surely can't." I explained.

Eliza nodded her head in agreement. "She's right."

Zero huffed and walked over to me. He looked over my shoulder. "Which question?" He asked.

"Well-" Eliza sprayed Zero in the eyes with the body spray, the one that really irritates the eyes if it ever made contact with it.

Zero yelled and back into the wall. I hopped out my chair and grabbed Tomo by the hand. I dragged him to the door and with a well-placed kick it was knocked open. We ran out the room and Eliza followed, pouring the whole bottle of baby oil on the floor. After she was done we ran down the hall. When we turned down another hall we heard a thunk. Zero must've slipped on the oil while getting out.

That's when we came to a hall that had two ways. "Eliza you go that way. But don't run until you see Zero-kun running down this hall. Tomo, we're going to get you to the bathroom." I pulled him down the other hall.

We finally came to a boys' bathroom and I waited outside as Tomo went inside. "Hurry up Tomo. Zero-kun could catch us at any minute." I said.

"Okay!"

I drummed my fingers on the wall behind me, as I waited. Then I looked at my wrist watch. The night class is probably leaving their dorm right about now.

"Princess run!" I heard Eliza scream. "Princess run! Kiryuu-san caught me! Run!" She screamed before her voice was muffled.

I looked down the hall to see Zero turn the corner with a tied up Eliza over his shoulder and her mouth was taped shut.

"Tomo hurry!" I yelled. It looked like Zero was speeding up. He had rope in his other hand. Where the hell did he get the rope from? Did he expect us to make a run for it?

"I'm done Miku!" Tomo announced coming out the bathroom. I grabbed his hand and ran. "Mikura duck!"

I didn't look back to see like most people I just ducked and I ended up dodging a lasso thrown my way. What the hell? Is this guy Indiana Jones or something? Oh wait Indian Jones has a whip not a lasso.

"Duck!" I ducked again dodging another lasso. Why can't he just give up?

Me and Tomo made a turn without slowing down which almost made us collide with the wall. I looked back to see that Zero turned without much trouble too.

If we kept this up he would catch us. We had to lose him somehow.

I pulled Tomo into one of the classrooms and to a window. I opened it and we both jumped out of it. It was only the second story. Of course that might seem like a problem to others it isn't to us so we landed smoothly on the ground. I looked up. Did it sidetrack him? No sooner did I did I think that did Zero jump out the window.

Tomo and I broke into a sprint. In the back of my mind I was wondering how this was all feeling to Eliza. I bet it must hurt to be on his shoulder, it must be really uncomfortable.

No time to think about her predicament, I'll worry about as soon as I lose Zero.

"Du-" Tomo didn't get to finish. I looked back to see that Tomo was yanked by the lasso. He was dragged back to Zero. I hesitated. Now both of them was captured. Should I try to help them out?

"Miku run! You have to get away!" He yelled before his mouth was duck taped.

He didn't have to tell me twice. I ran off at my fastest since it seemed it would take him time to tie Tomo up since Tomo wouldn't take it lying down. And it should be hard for him to run with two people.

Where can I run to for a few minutes until the night class gets to the school building? And what do you know I wasn't even paying attention and I was heading for the exchange. Then I saw that the night students were just coming out. It was ironic how I go to the place that got me into this mess to begin with.

"Look it's one of the! Protect the night students!" One of the fan girls said as soon as they saw me.

All of the girls ran in front of the night class.

"Menora-san! You're not supposed to be here!" Yuuki yelled running over and blocking my way. Damnit. Why does everyone want to get in my today?\

I didn't stop but before I made impact with Yuuki I jumped over her. I was going to land on one or multiple fan girls but they all ran out of the way. I looked back and luckily I saw it coming and I dodged another lasso thrown at me. I ran without looking where I was going and crashed into someone. I was knocked back flat on my ass.

I looked at who I crashed into. It was Aidou.

"Hey, watch were you're going!" He shouted at me.

I got up and rubbed my behind. "I'm sorry Aidou-san." I bowed. I was going to run but then the lasso wrapped around me and pulled me back on ass.

I looked to see the triumph in Zero's eyes.

"Damnit!" I said out loud. I then glared at Aidou. It wasn't his fault but I needed something to glare at.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault!" He said.

I continued to glare at him.

He took a step back. He looked at everyone then to me. "What if I help you out?" He offered quietly so only I could here but Akastuki-san seemed like he could hear.

I looked back at Zero who was now walking now that I wouldn't be going anywhere.

"Hurry up!" I whispered.

Quickly Aidou kneeled next to me and broke the rope. I got up quickly and broke into a sprint. "Thank's Aidou-kun!" I shouted.

Then I noticed that Zero-kun looked even more murderous but he didn't pay no mind to Aidou as he zipped past him, completely focused on catching me.


	7. Falling Objects

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Vampire Knight characters or place, school whatever. Hino Masturi owns them. But Mikura, Eliza, and Tomo are mines!**

**A/N: Alot of you seem to want to know who Mikura will date/end up with/like. Well...scroll to the bottom of the pages A/N to find out....**

**Chapter 7**

**Falling objects**

Well I ended up not getting caught during the lasso incident. The night class made it to the school building thus ending our "detention". Really, I wonder. Has Zero done this before. Has he chased people with a lasso around campus or is he just good with rope? The world may never know...

Of course after that, the "detentions" were more, careful. At least Zero was more careful. He stood by the door and pad locked it now. When we asked for help with whatever we were assigned to do he said no even before we finish the question. I guess we went a little to far and showed him our full hand. We showed him what we're capable of. I have feeling that this school year will get that much harder for us, or at least me.

_~Next week Monday~_

Coming back from a weekend just to go back to classes. I really don't want to. But at least we no longer have "detention" anymore. That alone made Eliza put more prep in her step. Tomo as always was oblivious to everyone around him and just kept eating his chocolate.

"Ahh! Classes, the adorable students, my beautiful Princess, and my cute Companion!" Eliza sanged bright in the morning.

I followed next to her, reading a book while Tomo was humming and looking through his bookbag.

"Princess why aren't you showing excitement for this wonderful day?" Eliza asked.

"Because there is no reason to show excitement."

"But ah, there is." Eliza clapped her hands together. "We are no longer confined by that _vile _Kiryuu-san."

"Yeah! No more Zilch! No more Zilch!" Tomo shouted like it was a chant.

I sighed. That is one up to the day. But it's just one up.

"Come on Princess! You have to think this day is bright and happy!"

"If I said yes will you quiet down?" I asked.

"Maybe."

"Then yes."

"Yay! It must be a bright day if Princess thinks it bright!"

Sigh. She must be loud and drag attention with whatever she's doing.

When we got to the class everyone was chatting and some barely even turned to watch us.

That's when we heard a scream from above us. I looked up to see a girl about to fall from the steps. If she went tumbling down I hate to say it but she could brake her neck.

I quickly ran up to the steps and put my arms up and caught the girl. I stumbled back a little but Eliza was behind me and she put her hands on my shoulder to steady me. When the girl was straight I let go of her.

"Are you alright?" I asked. The girl turned her head to face me. She was pixie-like. Her navy blue, mid-back length hair was wavy. She had midnight blue eyes that were magnified by big round glasses that made her look adorable!

She looked up at me and blushed a little. She abruptly stood up and bowed quickly three times. "I'm so s-sorry. I didn't mean to- I shouldn't have- what I'm trying to say is- I'm so s-sorry." She was tripping all over her words.

"No, it's okay." I said. "But like I asked before, are you okay?"

The girl turned red. "Y-y-yes I'm f-fine." She stuttered. She stuck her hand out. "I'm...I'm um, Ime Katsura." She introduced herself.

I took her hand and shook it. "I'm Mikura Menora." I said smiling. "And this is Eliza Royale and Tomoshiro Hiro." I introduced them and they smiled at her.

Ime looked down blushing. "You're all very beautiful." She complimented.

"We don't need you to tell us that." Eliza said arrogantly.

Ime looked up and then back down. "I'm sorry...."

I elbowed Eliza and stepped up to Ime. "Don't listen to her." I told her patting her shoulder. "She's always insensitive, so pay her no mind. And thank you for the compliment. You're quiet adorable yourself." Ime really blushed at that.

"Uh, um, uh....thank you." She started fidgeting with her hands.

I gave her a warm smile. "Your welcome." I then walked past her to my seat next to Zero with Eliza and Tomo following.

"Good morning Zero-kun." I greeted.

"Kiryuu-san." Eliza nodded in his direction.

"Hi hi Zilch!" Tomo shouted. There were a few snickers in the crowd from that.

Zero glared at the boys they must of came from and they quieted down. he then glared at Tomo. Tomo sat down undisturbed-or oblivious as he always is- by his glare.

"Zero, give it up. He never notices it." I informed him.

He glared at me then he his face softened. Not like softened where he looks soft, just back to his regular self. "How did you turn around and catch her?" He asked.

"I turned around and catched her." That's exactly how I did it.

"But you reacted to fast for a human." Hmm, he seems to be catching on to my little secret.

"What can I say, I have fast reflexes."

"Yeah, our Princess is the unique one." Eliza chimed in.

"Want a some chocolate?" Tomo asked not noticing the conversation.

I smiled. "Of course." and I took the piece of the chocolate bar and bit in. Zero turned back to the front ignoring us again. We said our his to Yuki when she came in.

_~Lunch Time~_

"Would you like some tea?" Eliza asked me. We were sitting outside outside under a tree. I was sitting in the middle with Tomo to my left with his head on my lap, asleep, and Eliza on my right pouring my tea that I didn't ask for yet.

"Yes and thank you." I said taking the tea and taking a sip. Ah, lemon flavored tea. I always liked the simpler tastes.

"It seems Zero might catch on." Eliza said with a feint hint of amusement.

"Well, it seems like your helping him along. 'our princess is the unique one'. You might as well tell him that there is something different with me." I said calmly.

"My hint won't help out."

"So your admitting that your helping him out." I said.

Eliza flushed. "Well, well...." She was at a loss for words. Now I see.

"You think he would be a match for me." It wasn't a question a statement.

She looked down. "Yes, I'm sorry but it seems you two would make a good match. I mean, _Princess! _I'm trying to help-"

"I am not looking for a boyfriend at a moment, so stop. You are going to far. It's not like I will end up marrying him even if we did go out." I told her.

Eliza sighed. "You make it so hard to find you the one." She said.

"I make it so hard because I am not looking for "the one" at the moment." I stood up. "Stay here with Tomo. I'm going to go for a stroll." I told her before leaving into the school.

When I was a safe distance away I sighed and leaned against the wall. She's really trying to find me a husband. Before it was just boyfriends she tried to find me but now she was trying to find me husbands, my significant other. Sigh. She's betting a lot to by doing what she's doing. Telling him what I am is a risk. A huge risk. Sigh. I need something to do, somewhere to go.

My Ocean. Yeah, I'll go there. I walked through the halls at a speed walk pace to leave. Since it's the daytime the prefects shouldn't be around. Their real job is probably to watch the Night class and keep them in check.

When I came up to the Moon dorms it felt kind of weird. Last week I went here at night so no one was there-at least I think no one was there- but right now I know that the Night class is in there sleeping or whatever. I wonder if their all asleep? Well since their vampires they might as well sleep during the day and go to school at night. Tomo doesn't like the sun much but he can survive it. He only likes it when its hot and we're at the beach. or pool. Otherwise he spends most his time sleeping and eating.

I turned the corner and was going to look around when something heavy dropped onto me and everything went black.

-------------------

I groaned and turned to my side. The top of my head throbbed.

I sat up. And I wobbled a little, my head definitely hurted more when I move.

"Menora-san you shoudn't try to get up right now." Someone said trying to push my back down gently.

I was able to focus my vision on the person. It was Aidou.

"Aidou...-kun?" I questioned. "What are you doing here, where am I?"

"Well your in the nurses office." He answered my 2nd question but not the first one. Oh well.

I touched my throbbing head and grimaced. "Oh, the nurse said to give you and ice pack when you wake." Aidou said before disappearing and then reappearing next to me. Since I spent a lot of time with Tomo, a speedy vampire doesn't really faze me but it did this time. I flinched. It made my head hurt.

"Here." Aidou handed me the ice pack that was in his hands. I took it and pressed it to my forehead. It's coldness made the throbbing in my head go down some.

"So, may I ask. Why am I here since you didn't ask why your here." I said hanging my head. It felt to heavy. "And what the hell hit me?" I could recall something hit me and then everything went blank.

Aidou shuffled nervously next to me and tried to avoid eye contact. "Did you have something to do with it?' Only someone guilty would do that.

"Uh...no." I can't believe he's trying to lie.

"Lying makes the situation worser." I informed him.

He snorted. "How do you know if I'm lying." His voice was arrogant.

"I know because you made a few nervous gestures. Anyone would be able to tell you had something to do with it." I raised my head and rested it against the back wall. My eye lids drooped close. The throbbing was starting to go away.

Aidou, who I was sure was still next to me was quiet. "Well, did you have something to do with it."

Aidou sighed and looked up with an apologetic face. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean for you to get it. I didn't think you would be there. A Day class student should be in class not sneaking to the Moon dorms. How I was supposed to know-"

"Just tell me what the hell dropped on my head." I cut him off.

"A vase." He answered looking down.

A vase? That was what dropped on my head? Why was he dropping a vase out the window? "Why were you dropping a vase out the window?" I asked. "Did you mean to _try _kill me?"

"I wasn't trying to kill you!" he defended himself. "I just needed to get rid of it and I dropped it out the window and it just _accidentally _hit you." He explained. But after that he gave me a calculating look. Like he was trying to figure out something.

"How big was that vase?" I asked. "It surely knocked me the hell out." My launguage tends to change when I'm grumpy. I know I don't sound grumpy but I'm trying my hardest not to take something and knock him out with it as he did me.

"Pretty big...." he said it in a suggestive way. Like something should occur to him. "It was really big, it should of kept you out a little longer, or even kill you."

I froze for a second and then un stiffened. Him being a vampire he probably caught it. "What? Were you hopping I was dead? Did you want to kill me?" I asked.

"No! It's just a regular human would've been unconscious longer or dead." He tried to explain himself.

"Not very comforting are you? You're kind of scaring me." I put the helpless girl act on.

"No! No! It's not like that. Don't be scared." He put his hands up like in a don't worry gesture.

I couldn't help but laugh. He looked at me like I was crazy. "You boys are so gullible for girls." I said throwing my legs over the side of the bed.

"Whoa, you shouldn't be getting up." He tried to push me back on the bed softly. "You just got hit with a vase. You shouldn't be up and moving. You should be resting." He said.

I smiled at him. "Were you worrying much?" I asked playfully.

Aidou face turned red and he looked down. He looked a little cute. "No, not at all. I was hopping you would wake up soon or else I would get in trouble with Kaname-sama!" He explained glaring at the ground.

I laughed lightly and stood from the bed. Aidou was about to protest but I put a hand up stopping him. "I feel absolutely fine and my head doesn't hurt...a little." I threw that in for his benefit. My head felt perfectly fine. It didn't throb. It felt as if I never got hit.

Aidou didn't look to convinced. I looked at the clock across the room. It was the middle of the last class of the day.

"If I let you walk me to class, just to make sure I won't pass out or something from my head, will that make you feel better?" I asked.

Aidou thought about it for a minute and then gave me a small smile. "Fine."

**A/N: Another Chapter done. And for those who want to know who Mikura will be with well here it is....:**

**YOU'LL HAVE TO STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT!!!**

**I know, I know. Some of you will probably try to kill me to find out but I don't want to give anything away. Just to let you know, you might think that she will end up with one guy but you never know what I'll write next. Who knows who she'll end up with...except me of course.**

**Also, I have seen all the anime episodes and I am up to date with the manga. I just need to explain something. This story happens a year after the incident with Rido. Zero never promised to kill Yuki. So they are all in school. the school was repaired and all that. Also, Yuki is a pureblood and is in the Day class. It would seem to weird to the other students that Yuki got transferred to the night class so she's in the Day Class. And the sun doesn't bother her all that much.**


	8. Oneesama

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or its ragtag group of characters, they belong to Masturi Hino. Mikura, Eliza, Tomo and any other characters that are not originally in the Vampire Knight universe are figments of my imagination and thus owned by me. Especially Mikura!**

**Now on to Ch. 8:**

Chapter 8

Onee-sama

Aidou walked by me dutifully, to class. There were no students around to cause a commotion about Aidou being here. Sun shone through the windows and I peered at Aidou wondering if it bothered him. He glance at me every few often and he looked a little tense, especially when we walked up stairs. I don't know why. I felt fine, a little better than fine...I little light headed.

My legs felt unsteady and weak.

"Menora-san!" He yelled before catching me from an early demise with the floor. I guess that vase hit me harder than I thought.

"You're in no condition to go to class; I'm taking you back to the nurses." I tried to stand at that and push him away but he didn't budge.

"I'm fine." I assured him. "There's only a little bit of time left in class." I finally stood standing. I was a little wobbly but at least the room nothing was spinning.

"You can spend that little bit of time resting in the nurses office." He began to tow me back to the nurse's office.

I tried to squirm out his hold which only proved to give me a migraine. "Just let me go to class."

"No." He yanked against my reluctance. Of course he gave me the perfect opportunity; I slipped out his hold and began to run. But unfortunately I tripped on something—which I presume to be air—and began to fall, to meet the demise that I didn't meet earlier. Again though, Aidou caught me.

He leaned me up with his arms still around me. "You can let me go now." I informed him.

Aidou then smirked. "I thought you'd like me to hold you." His breath blew in my face as he leaned his head closer.

Thank god I could think straight even though my head hurt. "You have a nice reputation here. I could ruin it with just a scream."

Aidou chuckled. "Okay, okay. I won't try anything." He leaned away from me but didn't relax his hold on me.

"Please let me go." Struggling wouldn't help me much so I didn't bother to try.

"Are you going to run?"

"Maybe."

"Then no." I sighed, it was a little shaky. Head trauma can do that to you. I leaned back against Aidou, who took sharp breath as my body made contact with his. His coldness made me feel a little better. I felt steadier.

"Are you okay? M-Menora-san?" Now his voice was shaky.

"Nm?" I looked up at him to see that his face was slightly red. I leaned my head back against his chest.

"M-Menora-san?" He moved his hand to my forehead which made me chuckle, He must be thinking I have a fever.

"Can you carry me to the nurse's office?" I asked. I don't have a fever but..."I think I might pass out..." And sure enough everything went black.

I jumped when I heard a loud bell.

"Princess, you're awake!"

"Miku are you alright!"

I looked to my side. Eliza and Tomo were sitting next to my bed side looking slightly worried. I calmed myself and relaxed back onto the bed. "What time is it?" I asked. I knew the answer as soon as she said it.

"It's the end of the day Princess! God we were so worried when you didn't come back right after lunch! We wanted to go looking for you but that disgusting vile Zero Kiryuu—" She said it with more hate"—stopped us and made us go to class. I swear! If that bloody boy wants to be Princess' beau he better get his act together."

I hung my head. "Please stop talking about that. We are not going to end up together and I'm in no mood to hear about it."

"Yeah, stop it Eli! Remember Hana-chan said she was suffering from head trauma from a branch so let her rest." What? A branch?

"Aidou-kun told you what?" I asked. Couldn't he make up something more believable? These two know that I would never hit a tree.

"Yeah, I can't believe you hit a tree Princess! Where is this tree! I will cut it down!" Eliza exclaimed making a fist.

"Yeah Miku! This tree will pay!"

Sigh. Sometimes I wonder if they really pay attention in life.

I sat up but of course they had something to say about it.

"Princess lay back down." She pushed me back gently. "Head trauma is a serious thing."

"She's right Miku! We don't want to lose you." This would be touching if I wasn't slightly annoyed right now.

"A tree branch to the head cannot cause head trauma." I said going along with the tree branch cover up even though I wished Aidou had come up with something a bit less embarrassing. If they knew that I was actually knocked unconscious by a falling vase from Aidou, I can't even think of what they would do to him. "It just knocked me out for a second. I'm perfectly fine right now." I said getting off the bed. I hate being in nurses offices. It just makes patients feel sicker.

Eliza sighed. "I guess you're right." But then she scratched her head like she was confused and looked at me intently.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked as Tomo hugged me saying Miku's all better.

Eliza nodded. "Yes there is something really bothering me." She looked like she was hoping to burn a hole through me with only her gaze.

"Just say it."

"Fine. Why were you going to see Aidou-san?" She asked.

"What?" What the hell did he tell her?

"Aidou-san said you got hit with a tree branch when you were swinging up to his room to see him." Then she gave me an accusatory stare. "Mikura." Oh look, she's trying to be serious. I tried my best not to roll my eye. "Are you and Aidou-san...intimate?"

It was quiet for a minute as I stared at her without emotion. Tomo eyes went wide as he looked from Eliza to me.

"Well Mikura, are you?" She asked breaking the silence.

I closed my eyes and grabbed my school uniform jacket that was on the chair and put it on. I didn't button it up. I looked back at Eliza. I leaned in close. "And if I was. What would you do about it?"

Eliza blinked then her mouth broke into a huge teeth bearing grin. "I would be so happy! You have finally found someone!" She cheered.

"What!" Tomo said in disbelief. "No you can't!" He clutched my arm. He looked up at me with frantic eyes. "You cannot be...not with Hana-chan! Miku you can't!" His face was so pained that it broke my heart. My joke seemed unnecessary and cruel now.

I stroked his hair to calm him down. "Tomo, Tomo. Calm down, I was just joking. There is nothing between me and Aidou-kun." Does Tomo really hate him that much?

"Are you really...not with Hana-chan?" He asked looking up with me.

I gave him a warm smile. "No. I'm not with him. Like I said, I was just kidding." I patted his head.

Tomo instantly smiled and hug me. "I love you Miku!" he said.

I chuckled and said, "I love you too." Through this whole thing Eliza was watching and she gave me a disapproving look. She knew it and I knew why Tomo was acting like this. I'm being...cruel to Tomo.

"Miku? Why are you frowning?" He asked as he saw my face. I didn't realize I was. For his sake I instantly changed into a smile. "I was just wondering about some things..." I broke off and dropped my arms.

I buttoned up my jacket. "So what's the activity at the moment?" I asked nonchalantly.

Eliza ran her fingers through her hair. "If you were feeling up to it I was hoping to spy on the night class at the exchange..."

"What else?" I asked. That couldn't be all of it. I knew her all too well for that.

"All in due time Princess, all in due time." She laughed. I guess me foiling their other plan has put them on alert.

"If you don't want to tell me you don't have to." I walked passed her to the door.

"Princess you know I have to take precautions especially with you putting a dent in our plans." Eliza said following from me. Tomo locked arms with both of us and smiled contently.

"You know the reason I do it."

"Yes, yes, to stop trouble. But Princess, what you don't get is that trouble is not trouble to me. It's a way to be free and express myself!" I rolled my eyes at her answer and didn't deign it with a response.

In no time we to the Moon dorms and the girls were in full frenzy, see could barely see over the craziness. Without even me suggesting it Eliza and Tomo swung onto one of the tree branches. At least they were learning. I swung up to, to get a better view.

Only Yuuki was here today fending off the legions of crazy fan girls. If only Zero showed more but then for the past week it was our fault for occupying Zero's time. Well not mine directly. I glanced to Tomo and Eliza in response to my thoughts. I have a feeling that one day they're going to commit some kind of heinous crime and I'll be dragged down with them. Maybe I should just don a mask and become a super hero bent on foiling their plans, so that it never happens.

Just then the Moon dorms gates opened showing the Night class in all their vampire glory. The girls screamed. Yuuki was only able to hold so many back before the rest decided to rush her. The girls began pushing and then I saw a girl get pushed out in front. She fell over and the other girls were going to run her over.

Quickly, I dropped and only had my hands on the branch and I swung my body over to her landing right in front of the running girls. The all stopped and almost crashed into me. Some fell over trying to stop.

But of course they recovered quickly.

"What are you doing!"

"Trying to keep us from our beloved Night class!"

"Stop interfering!"

"Are you going to try and attack them again!"

They shouted multiple things but I paid no attention. I turned to the girl who was about to get trampled. I reached my hand out to her. "Are you alright?" I asked.

The girl looked up at me. Then she blushed and looked at my hand. She said something low. "What?" I asked.

"Onee-sama!" She called me blushing.

"What?" My face must have been confused.

"You're like an onee-sama for saving us!" And then she hugged me.

"You're right! She saved me too!" Ime came out the crowd and hugged me too.

"I think she was the one who texted me about the attack on the Night class!" I was hugged again. I was bombarded by girls calling me onee-sama!

I couldn't take it any longer. I tried to push them off. "Please get off of me!" I yelled.

Of course this brought on a round of aww's. "She's so formal! Like an Onee-sama!" A girl called.

These girls...My patient is getting low. We all fell over with the weight of everyone hugging. I groaned as they all landed on me. Their weight combined made it hard for me to breath and I was just about to throw some elbows and punches to get these girls off of me. In the other schools, the students had at least kept a proprietary distance from me. But that seemed impossible for these crazy girls.

Then there was a loud horn noise that made all the girls jump. I sighed and looked up. Eliza was above me with a blow horn. "Thank you." I breathed.

"No problem Princess." She smiled.

"Why did you do that?"

"We were just hugging our Onee-sama!" A minute ago they were complaining about me stopping their barrage on the Night class now their complaining about Eliza stopping their barraged on me. How quick people change.

Eliza gave them a menacing glare. "You were defiling my Princess! She asked you to stop and yet you didn't so what gives you the right to calling your Onee-sama!" She was raising her voice.

I took a brief glance the Night class who were watching the whole exchange. I noted that Aidou might bust a gut. My face reddened and my anger spiked. I almost swore as I felt a grope in my breasts. Okay I'm just about ready to kick some ass.

"But Onee-san, we just wanna show our love to Onee-sama!" Another girl shouted. Crap. I wish they hadn't said that.

I didn't even need to look at Eliza to see that her face must have softened. "Me, Onee-san? Show your love to Mikura?" She asked. I groaned. "Do you love Mikura too?" She asked.

The girls nodded. I am so screwed. I looked to see Eliza had a breath taking smile on her face. "Then by all means, continue with expressing your love." I glared at Eliza. She's going to pay for this.

More girls were just about to pounce on me when I was pulled up, roughly by my both arms. Whoever did it made the girls stop in their tracks but they had a longing look. I looked to both my sides to see that Aidou and Zero were the ones who helped me up. The first thing that came to mind was thank them for saving me. The second thing was crap. Now how will these crazy girls react? And third, why is Aidou glaring at Zero? I can get why Zero is glaring...but Aidou?

I stared at them confused for a second.

"You should be getting to the school building." Zero told Aidou through clenched teeth.

"What! You expect me to just leave the girl on the floor!" Adou questioned. As they both glared at each other, their grip on my arms tightened. I will not be subjected to teenage boy anger.

I ripped my arms from both of them which caught them off guard. I turned to the girls first, putting charm on heavily. "Girls, it seems you should get back to your dorms...I would hate for something to happen to you. Do you want Onee-sama to worry?" I asked. I added those last two parts for their benefit.

They blushed and shook their crazy little heads. I gave them a polite smile. "Then may you please be on your way." I bowed to them. It worked. They turned and headed back to the Sun Dorms.

That was one problem taken care of. I turned back to Zero and Aidou, ignoring the Night Class who was watching all of this. I gave them a bow. "Thank you for saving me from." Before they could respond I said, "Aidou-kun you shouldn't keep the Night Class." I tilted my head. "Zero-kun you should be patrolling." I bowed one more time. "And again thank you for saving me from crazy fan girls." I smiled and turned away from them

Eliza and Tomo were at my side in an instant. "Ah, a love triangle with Princess at the top." Eliza clapped her hands together. "Yes, Princess is just too special for a normal relationship!" She laughed.

Ugh. "They did nothing but help me up." I said. "That's more than I can say about you."

"Don't play dumb, Princess!" She completely disregarded me. "Didn't you see the loathing towards the other that has grabbed their beloved!"

"You're blowing things wide out of proportion."

"Yeah, Eli! You see Miku is not in the mood for it so just leave it alone." Tomo defended for me. I smiled and patted his hand.

"Thank you Tomo, some days I feel as if you're the only one on my side."

"Awww, I'm always on your side!" Eliza shouted. "I just have your best interests in mind." She flipped her.

I sighed. Eliza will be the death of me and Tomo will be my reviver. But at least Aidou and Zero are making my day seem interesting.


	9. Rare Outburst

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or its ragtag group of characters, they belong to Masturi Hino. Mikura, Eliza, Tomo and any other characters that are not originally in the Vampire Knight universe are figments of my imagination and thus owned by me. Especially Mikura!**

Chapter 9

Rare Outburst

I hate the rain.

That's all I will say.

At the moment I am sitting at a small cafe, while it's raining outside, having a triple chocolate cake—that I can't get enough of—waiting for someone. That someone was my Step-mother Lenne. My mother died when I was young and it took years for my father to get over it and for him to find some else. That person was Lenne Otori. She's half-American and half-Japanese, thirty years of age, owns a cosmetics company. I guess you can say…I don't particularly care for her. She's very observant and intelligent. Too much for her own good.

The Headmaster allowed me to step out and meet her when my father called him and told him there was something important that I needed to know. Of course I didn't go without an escort. Zero is sitting next to me in the booth. I of course tried to object and have Yuuki with me instead; she could at least start up a conversation. But no, I got the cold, stoic guy.

I sighed and pulled my sleeve back to look at my watch. She was five minutes late.

"Your mom's late." Zero said confirming what I already knew.

"Step-mother." I corrected him calmly. "And I know she's late." I took another spoonful of triple chocolate cake and plopped it into my mouth.

I usually don't get unnerved when someone is starring but for some reason, Zero's stare is bothering the hell out of me.

"Okay, why are you staring?" I asked. "You have been staring sense we left the academy."

Zero moved his elbow on the table and rested his head in his hands. "It's just your clothes." He said it nonchalantly. "With the way you act, I don't think that jacket matches you personality."

I groaned inwardly. He's talking about this jacket. The jacket I'm wearing at the moment. It has bear ears on the hood of the jacket with the inside of the hood and the outline of the coat in black fur. I had on lace gloves and rose lace thigh high tights. I wore black boots and under the bear coat was a black laced and ruffled dress. Also around my neck was a lace ribbon choker.

"I think it matches my personality." I took a sip from the tea next to me. I never liked milk so I had ordered tea instead.

"So you like dressing up like a cat girl?"

I let out an exasperated sigh. "For the last time, it's bear ears." He had commented on the jacket ever sinse we left the academy.

"Sure, just admit that you like dressing like a cat girl." I could slap him right now because he is trying my patience. But of course, I have a way of changing the conversation so he will be the one whose patience is tried.

"What about you? Do you like dressing like a cat _girl_?" I stressed the girl in it.

"What are you talking about?" He looked at me like I was crazy.

"This is what I'm talking about." I fished inside of my black purse for the picture that Eliza gave me. She knew that Zero was going to escort me out here so she provided me with some ammo so I wouldn't lose my mind. I found it.

I pulled the picture out and held it up for Zero's eyes. "What does this explain?" I asked as he looked it over. The picture was a shoot of Zero in his mirror yawning with a cat headband on and a tail. As to how Eliza had gotten the picture, I didn't ask because I was sure I wouldn't like the answer she would give me.

I almost laughed when Zero glared at me, probably thinking that killing me wouldn't be such a bad idea. "It's a wonder what Photoshop can do." I moved the picture from side to side from in front of his face. "Zero-kun, just think what everyone would say when they see this little picture. What do _you_ think they would say?"

Suddenly Zero reached his hands out and took the picture from me and ripped it into tiny pieces. I laughed then. "What makes you think I don't have more than one picture?" I asked. "I wouldn't let you see the picture if it was the only one."

Zero just gave me an annoyed look. I laughed more.

"My my. Is this your boyfriend Mikura-chan?" I sighed and turned.

Lenne was a tall leggy beauty. She had curly sandy brown hair that stopped at the middle of her back and midnight colored eyes. She was skinny but her face was the plump, homey, motherly face. She was wearing a beige colored jacket with black heels. She smiled which showed the dimples on her cheeks.

I smiled back. "Hello Lenne-san, you're late." I said ignoring the boyfriend comment.

Lenne laughed and hugged me. "Always the cold one I see." Her voice was cheery but I could see her tremble slightly after she let go of me. She then looked towards Zero. "And like I said, is this handsome young man your boyfriend?"

I answered before Zero could. "No he isn't. This Zero Kiryuu, a prefect at the academy. The Headmaster requested he escort me since none of the students are supposed to leave the academy." I told her. "Now Lenne-san, can we get this over with?" I asked taking a sip of my tea.

Lenne laughed but unbeknownst to Zero, I could note the strain in her voice. I am making it difficult for her to be nice and polite. "I wish you would just call me Lenne instead of Lenne-san." She said taking her seat across from me.

"Why don't you start with calling me Mikura instead of Mikura-chan." My voice was cold. Lenne didn't answer. I knew she wouldn't. I already knew she would never call me Mikura because that would hint at some kind of closeness between us. There was no closeness between us. All that is between us is a huge rift; one that could never be closed.

I hadn't realized our silence was so long until Zero cleared his throat. That took me and Lenne out of our own little worlds. "Oh sorry Kiryuu-san. Mikura's just having a little tiff with me." Lenne tried to explain our silence. I stared at her in surprise. "Little tiff"? This woman...

I shook my head. Zero was going to respond but I cut him off again, with some harshness in my voice. "Lenne-san, get on with what you need to say." I looked out the window past Zero. This was getting annoying and tedious.

Lenne sighed which brought my attention back to her. Her smile, which never seemed to lessen, finally did. But no sooner was it back up and her face was cheery. This is probably the only person who gives me the urge to slap her. I usually don't have thoughts like that but the idea seemed oddly inviting at the moment. I was barely aware that Zero was watching this whole exchange between us.

"Okay, Mikura-chan I wish you weren't so mean. If only would except me. I just have your best interest in mind."

"Oh, cut the crap." My voice didn't raise an inch and my face showed no emotion. To on-lookers this would look like a regular conversation. "Just get on with what you need to say."

Lenne sighed again. She looked sad, trying to play the sympathy card since we have another person in the group. "Please, I wish you would not talk to me like that." She's trying to make me seem like the wrong one to Zero-kun; too bad for her that I didn't care. The major difference between us was that I did not seek out other's approval like she did.

"You know what, I don't care." I stood. "Zero-kun let's return to the academy, she is just wasting time."

Zero was going to get up and I was going to walk to the door but Lenne grabbed my arm. "Wait, I'll get to the point." She sounded so sad and discouraged by me. This discouragement she had in her voice was real unlike the sadness. To her I'm more intimidating then a guy holding a gun to your head.

I sat down and so did Zero. Lenne kept her head down on the table. "We have received a marriage proposal for you and I think that it would be a good idea for you to accept it." I noted that she didn't say us. I felt smug. That means that my father didn't approve of it. That's one of the reasons I am a daddy's little girl.

And I was going to exploit that. "What is father's take on it?" I asked.

That got to her as her face wavered. "Well...He doesn't exactly like it. He doesn't want to marry you off against your will but if you were to marry this young man you would secure you father a great business deal." Oh so trying to make it seem like it would help father if I were to marry.

I ran my fingers through my hair, something I did to soothe myself from getting angry or annoyed. "I'm sorry but no." My voice was much calmer.

"How can you be so cruel and not think about your father's business?"

"You really don't know me well or my father. You are being exceptionally controlling and selfish by coming here and telling me this."

"I do know Ryuhou, if I didn't, I wouldn't have married him!" She was losing her facade.

"No you don't. And I will never understand why he married you." I sneered which is very unlike me.

"For your information he married me because I'm beautiful and he loves me."

"Well just to let you know - something to keep you up late at night." I couldn't stop the acid that leaked into my voice. "My mother, Akimine Menora - to my father was as beautiful as a goddess, you could never amount to one tenth of the beauty she had and my father couldn't love you even one hundredth as much as he loved her. She was treated like a goddess and I could tell you that if she came back from the dead, he would drop you in a hot second and if she was still alive he wouldn't even look in your direction."

When I was done I almost broke into a huge smile and laughed as I saw her expression. She looked heartbroken, weak, and that she was experiencing self-doubt. I enjoyed it. Why do I? Because I am a sadistic bitch when it comes to people I don't like.

Lenne looked back up at me and then her lips curved into a devious smirk. "Really? Well I'm lucky the whore is dead."

Before I could even register my actions I grabbed Zero's glass of water and dumped it onto and abruptly stood up. "Whore! How dare you talk about her that like that! You are the whore to even say something like that! You're lucky I won't be all coy and tell father! 'Cause if I did tell him what you said about her he wouldn't be staying with you! He would drop you and who knows, you might actually become the whore on the streets!" I turned on my heels. "She will be paying for the bill." I told the waitress and stormed out of the shop ignoring all the gazes on me.

The rain soaked me instantly as I made my way through the people. Heh, this is a first. I have never lost my temper and control like that. But as soon as she uttered that my mother was a whore...

I shuddered. I should have done more than just pour water on her. I should have decked her out. That would have been more satisfying. My hands even trembled to do some violence.

I didn't get far till someone grabbed my wrist and spun me around. My gaze met Zero's. He looked slightly surprised. He should be. I don't have outbursts like that so often.

I continued to stare into his eyes passively, with no emotion running through me. But his expression softened which was unusual for him as far as I could tell.

"Why are you crying?" He asked. My eyes widened as I didn't even notice the tears pouring from my eyes like the rain.


	10. Attacked

**A/N:**** I liked writing the chapter before this one. It was fun. I like writing parts that show you more of the characters. I intended for that chapter to be shorter but while I was writing/typing it, it took a life of its own. That happens a lot; my stories taking a life of their own. Anyway with this chapter I will give you a mystery that is Mikura.**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to put it for the last chapter I don't own any of the Vampire Knight Gang, Hino Masturi owns them. But Mikura, Eliza, Tomo, and Lenne are mines! Especially Mikura! And I don't know why I always say that. Maybe it's because Mikura is like one of my favorite characters.**

**Anyway on to Ch. 10:**

Chapter 10

Attacked

Zero pulled me into an alley way away from the people on the sidewalk. I'm glad he did. I would hate for others to see me like this.

Zero didn't say anything at first. I just kept my head down, letting the tears fall. It's so funny. I never really let anyone see me cry; only Eliza, Tomo and my older brothers and father have ever seen me cry. I don't cry in public, not at all.

"Why are you crying?" Zero asked again.

"Would you believe me if I said it was rain and that it looks like it's coming out of my eyes but it's just that rain fell into my eyes and is falling out of my eyes when it's actually just the rain sliding down my eyes and onto my cheeks.'

"What you said was repetitive, and no." I sighed and leaned against the wall behind me and tried to wipe my tears with my sleeve which didn't work much because they kept coming. I finally sighed and gave up.

"You really hate your Step-mom." It wasn't a question it was a statement.

"Yes I hate her and she hates me with a passion. Let's just say she thinks I'm an abomination." I laughed something hard and crackly.

"Why would she think that?"

I didn't answer him. I never really thought about it. I probably am an abomination, with what I am and everything. No, if I'm an abomination that would make my sisters and brothers abominations which they aren't! God! I'm letting that woman get to me. No I can't!

'Mikura. You're beautiful. You're not a monster. You're an angel. You're a beautiful angel.' My mother's words from long ago rung clear in my head. I had to clench my teeth to stop myself from sobbing.

"So, about your real mother?" Zero asked.

My head shot up to look at him. I'm sure the raw pain showed plainly on my face and more tears fell. I looked back down and tried to wipe my tears futilely again.

Before I knew it Zero stepped up to me and hugged me. I froze for a second. This is not something I would expect him to do. But right now, I needed someone to hold me. I relaxed and gripped Zero's shirt from under the open jacket and buried my face in his chest and cried.

I could feel that Zero was awkward and stiff. I guess he's never done this before or maybe he's just that way because of me but I'm glad he did.

I sighed. It wouldn't take me long for me to cry myself out. All I wanted to do at this moment is go to my room with Eliza and Tomo and go to sleep.

"Ready to go?" he asked. God, are we on the same frequency or something?

I lifted my head and looked at him. I gave him a nod and looked back down to wipe my eyes on my sleeve.

All of a sudden I sensed something. Something dark...unstable. More than one. Vampires! My head shot back up and as soon as I did Zero pushed me away. It was so sudden that I couldn't recover enough to land on my feet. I landed on my back roughly. I sat up quickly to see a ravenous vampire attacking Zero. He was dodging him.

I got to my feet. "Zero!" But as I tried to run to him something tackled me. Me and whatever it was tackled to the ground. My head hit the cement hard and I was slightly dazed. I couldn't register quickly enough that someone had crawled on top of me. When my vision focused I saw that a vampire on me. He looked crazed and bloodthirsty. His bright crimson eyes stared into mine. Level E vampire. Before I could formulate a plan he bent down and I felt the sharpness of fangs pierce the skin on my neck through my choker.

I cried out. "No!" I tried to struggle and pull him by the hair to get off of me. But he wouldn't budge and sucking noises coming from him echoed loudly in my ear. He has to get off of me. I will not die by his hands!

And just like that I felt a power surge go through me. Something I haven't felt in a while. I felt like I had the power - the strength to get him off of me. But before I could act on that power something crashed into the vampire and two shots were fired.

My hand went to my neck, trying to stop the blood from flowing. I sat up and looked to the direction of the vampire and saw just in time two level E vampires turning to dust. I looked to my right to see that Zero had a gun out that he lowered. His eyes raked from the vampires and to me.

"Menora-san!" He ran over to me and kneeled down near me. "Did it bite you?" He asked looking at my hand on my neck.

I laughed quietly. "Looks like he did." I said throatily and I tried to stand. Bad thing. Dizziness raked through me and I almost fell over but Zero caught me and steadied me. "Thank you." I said.

When I didn't feel the dizziness anymore I righted myself and stood straight. I released my hand from my neck and appraised the blood that was smudged on my palm and fingers. I laughed a harsh sound. "At least I know my bloods red." I looked up to Zero and in a blur I was pinned to the wall, Zero gripping my wrists to the wall and looking into my eyes. I trembled. His eyes were a glowing blood red.

"Zero...?"

Just as I said his name his face went to my neck, he licked the spot I was bitten and his teeth sunk into my neck at the same place as the level E vampire. I cried out again and instantly went to struggling. "Zero! Zero stop!" I yelled but he didn't listen. He just kept drinking. The same sucking noises coming from him as the other vampire. I could feel my blood being drained from my body. My vision was getting blurry and I felt the dizziness.

"Please Zero..." I pleaded in a whisper. "I won't make it..."

And just like that Zero pulled his mouth away from my neck and his body away from mines. I slid down the wall. My legs no longer holding me up. My hand went to my neck and I could feel the fang marks that were more wider. Made by the level E and Zero. My breathing was erratic; The rain had soaked my hair as it clung around my head as my clothes clung to my body.

"Menora-san..." I turned my attention back to Zero who looked appalled.

Before he could speak I said, "Go get some bandages please?" I asked.

"No, I need you get you back to the academy."

"Please Zero..." I said. "I'm tired and a little...drained." I laughed at my little joke. Zero didn't think it was funny at all. He just looked appalled at what he did. "Please go buy some bandages so I can stop the bleeding at the moment." I handed him so money.

It was plain on his face that he wanted to just take me to the academy but he took the money. "Don't go to sleep." He muttered before running from the alleyway.

I laughed a little but ended up coughing. God, attacked by two level E vampires, bitten by one level E vampire and bitten a second time by a friend vampire. I sighed. This just isn't my day. I thought it would be an okay day with me getting out of the academy even if it was to see Lenne, but it turned out to be a horrible day.

My eyes fluttered closed. It wasn't like I was going to die if I rested a little, even if I had gotten bitten by two vamps.

No sooner was I able to black out was when I was shook roughly. "Menora-san, Menora-san! Wake up!" I opened my eyes and looked into Zero's grey eyes that held anger. The anger wasn't directed at me, but at himself.

"I wasn't going to die you know. I need rest to replenish blood." I smiled weakly.

Zero didn't smile with me. "Lift your head." He ordered. I obeyed. Something was torn which I was guess was my choker. How it survived two bites I'll never known. I sat there quietly as Zero cleaned my bite marks and put the bandages around my neck. When he was done he looked at me and he said, "Done."

I giggled and lifted my sleeve to his mouth and wiped it of the blood that surrounded it. I wondered what the clerk at the store though when they saw this. Who knows he probably called the police or Zero probably gave him a believable lie. I highly doubted the latter.

"Must erase incriminating evidence." I laughed. "You shouldn't be so messy." I giggled again.

Zero grabbed my wrist. "You are crazy or either just light headed for thinking this situation is funny."

…..

I stumbled up the stairs to my room. I had just gone through a rain-soaked ride on Zero's back since he insisted on carrying me because he thought I might not be able to walk. We had then met Yuuki as soon as we entered the academy gates and she was shocked. I had to sit through sitting at the nurse's office having my neck cleaned and re-bandaged by Yuuki while Zero ran to get and talk to the Headmaster. Then the Headmaster came and talked to me. He deduced from the conversation and from what he knew about me that I would be fine, I just needed to rest for a while, which excused me from classes for the week. I asked what would happen to Zero, of course the Headmaster wasn't sure and I told him it wasn't his fault.

Then Yuuki and Zero helped me to my dorm. When we got there I told them I was fine and that they should patrol. It took a good minute to convince them but they left and here I am at my dorm room door.

I knocked on the door. Three quick raps.

The door opened immediately and I was met by Eliza. "Oh my god Princess you're all wet!" She said. But it didn't take her long to figure out something was wrong. "What happened?" She was all serious.

I just moved past her into the room and shrugged out of my wet bear jacket, letting it dropped to the ground. Tiredly I moved to my bed and dropped down on it, like a dead wait.

"Miku's what's wrong?" Tomo's voice this time asked. I just turned my head slightly to look up at his confused and worried face.

"I'm cold." Was all I needed to say before Tomo rushed to get a towel to dry me off. Eliza came by with some fresh clothes. She helped me shrug out of my wet clothes and dried me off with the towel.

When I was all dried Eliza helped me put dry clothes on. Eliza sat on my bed and I rested my head on her lap. Eliza stroked my hair. "Mikura, what happened? Did Zero do anything to you?" She asked, really concerned.

I sighed. Tomo was kneeling in front of my bed looking at me with worry that should never be there.

"I was attacked by two level E vampires." I sighed and let my eyes flutter close.

The both of them gasped. "What!" Eliza questioned.

"Did you get bitten?" Tomo asked.

I opened my eyes and nodded. "One bit me then I got bit again." I sighed. The warmth of the room made me sleepy.

"Where was Kiryuu-san?" Eliza asked. Her voice was strained with an undercurrent of anger.

"He took care of them and saved me from death..." Was all I said. I didn't think it was right to tell them that Zero was the second one to bite me. I think it would cause unnecessary trouble if I did.

"You're not telling everything Miku." Tomo pouted but me being me I could tell he was angry.

I laughed quietly. "Know me all too well." I snuggled into Eliza's lap and sighed. "Zero also bit me after the level E's were taken care of." After I said that it went quiet. Eliza and Tomo froze.

Then they burst with, "How dare he!', and "He will pay!" and such and such.

I stopped them when they started to plan dangerous revenge. "Eliza, Tomo calm down. He saved me and he stopped before he could kill me. Doesn't that earn him something? You two know all too well how my blood is irresistible."

"But Princess! How do you expect us not to angry and upset by him biting you!" Eliza asked exasperated.

"Yeah, Miku! We can't forgive him."

I sighed. "Both of you stop." My voice rang with authority, even though I was exhausted as hell. "You will not do anything to Zero, you will not make any snide remarks to him, and you will not treat him any different. Do you hear me?"

Tomo nodded and Eliza said "Fine." I sighed.

"Now may I rest?"

Tomo was the one to respond. He stood over me with his hand on the bed next to Eliza's lap and he leaned over me. He placed his hand over the pulse on his neck. I instantly knew what he was offering.

I shifted so I was on my back and turned my head away from him. "You know I don't try to partake in vampirism." I said simply.

"It'll help your blood replenish." Tomo said oddly serious.

I shook my head. "Mikura, just do it." Eliza leaned over me and pressed her nail into her neck, cutting it to let a drop of blood drop from it. In that second I could see the blood course through her neck through a red hazed but I shook my head. "Please Princess." Eliza pleaded. "You'll drink from both of us so you won't be draining Tomoshiro, so just take it."

I was tired of arguing, very, very tired. I wanted to rest. I think that's what made me give in to them. I lifted off of Eliza's lap and pulled her silver hair to the side. He looked to her neck as I the red haze consumed my vision again. Then I sunk my teeth into her.

I was neither a human, nor full vampire.

I was an abomination.


	11. Frustrated Feelings

**A/N:**** Okay I have someone who thinks that Mikura is a half-human and half-vampire. Does anyone think different? I will spill nothing but I have big plans for Mikura and what she is and what problems that lands her. Of course don't worry. Aidou will get his turn, just not at the moment.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Vampire Knight gang but any other characters that are not in the anime/manga are mine. Especially Mikura, Eliza and Tomo. Especially Mikura!**

Chapter 11

Frustrated Feelings

I have been staring at the ceiling now for who knows how long, maybe hours. Eliza and Tomo had already left for class. It's the middle of the week and I did not have to go to class due to a "cold". Honestly I felt completely fine. Even the mark Zero made is healed and gone. But I'm glad I have the rest of the week off. Eliza and Tomo have said I have been out of it and they're right. I don't really feel myself. Eliza and Tomo have been fawning over me all the time. They wouldn't leave my side for a second. It's not like I'm in a depression or anything. I just need a break. At the moment I just didn't feel like being faced with school and other people. Was I avoiding Zero? No, I just wasn't making any pains to confront him. I wanted to confront him about the situation but the only way I could see him would be: a) go to class b) go to his dorm room—which didn't look like an option I wanted to take c) have Yuuki set something up or d) wait until next week. The only appealing choice was d, so I will see him next week.

What really sounded appealing was going to my ocean. Maybe that could raise my spirits and put me back in order. I wasn't really sure was making me this way. Was it being attacked? That didn't seem right to me. Was it because of Zero bit me? I wasn't so sure about that being the reason. Maybe it's the good old Mikura and Lenne routine that we seemed to be stuck in. I didn't know what it could possibly be.

Sigh. I got off my bed and opened my window to let a breeze into the room that had suddenly got so stuffy. The sky was so filled with grey clouds that blocked out the sun. The academy grounds seemed beyond gloomy. I rested my head on the windowsill feeling a bit down.

I looked to the clock to see it was close to lunch time for the students. Eliza and Tomo should be here soon. So far it's been 2 days since I was attacked by two level E vampires. Personally I would rather be doing something rather than sitting in my room. I didn't want to go to class but I needed something to distract me. It wasn't like the Level E vamps traumatize me or anything like that. I wasn't inspired with fear at the thought of them but I needed a distraction from something I don't know.

I shot up when I heard a knock at the door. I guess I must have fallen asleep. Another impatient knock sounded. It couldn't be Eliza and Tomo. Why would they need to knock? Someone else then—but who could it possibly be?

Another impatient knock. I got up and made my way to the door, my mind running the very few candidates. I opened it to see Zero there. "Zero-kun...?" What is he doing here? This is a first and it's the girls' dorm no less.

We stood there for an immeasurable amount of time. I'm just blinking there, trying to figure out why he's here until he clears his throat and snap me out of it.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "You do know this is the girls' dorms right? The boys' dorm is the other building."

Zero glared at me and ground his teeth together. "I know that." But then he looked away. "Can you please put some pants on?"

I looked down at my clothing. I had on a black turtleneck shirt with only black lacy panties on. "Hmm, what do you know, I have no pants on."

"Put some pants on!" Zero ordered.

"No, it's my room, what do you need?" I asked leaning against the door frame.

Zero didn't answer at first. He was trying not to look down. His face was a little...flushed? Oh my god. He was flushed. It must be the first time for him to see a girl in her panties. I guess this is an awkward situation to be in. That being said, why is he here? "Your business here...?" I urged.

Then a bag was shoved into my face. The smell coming from it made my mouth water. "Yuuki told me told me to make you some lunch." He explained.

I took the bag and looked inside. There was a lot more than just "lunch" in here. I can't eat this all. Hm. Just as I got a thought Zero was leaving.

"Hey." I caught up to him and grabbed his arm and pulled him back to the room. "Eat lunch with me." I said and it wasn't a question. Honestly I wouldn't mind some company and to have someone to talk to. Zero might be the wrong person for the job but he was better than nothing.

After some protesting from Zero who was going to probably just push me off of him or something—which I played the I'm hurt card on him—I had him in the room sitting down on my bed.

He kept his eyes downcast though. "Zero-kun. What's wrong?" I asked tilting my head slightly.

Zero grounded his teeth together and clenched his hand into a fist. "Put some pants on please!" He ordered. I laughed. At least you can tell that the boy likes girls, or maybe...it repulses him to see a girl in their underwear...

"Why aren't you putting any pants on?" He was looking at my face, trying not to look down one bit.

"Because I'm contemplating whether you like women or men." I answered him dead serious.

His expression became blank and it was silent for a second. He looked away and then clenched his hands into a fist. "I don't even know any more if you're telling the truth or just kidding."

I laughed and went to the dresser and grabbed some shorts and put them on. "Is that better?"

Zero looked to me and nodded. I smiled at him and took a seat next to him, crossing my legs on the bed and opened the bag with the lunch in it. I took one box and handed it to Zero and I took another out for me. Wow there's like 2 more in there. Oh well. I also pulled out the chop sticks and then it hit me.

"You don't have an eating utensil do you?" I asked.

"What makes you think that?" Sigh. I hate sarcasm and in Zero's voice it sounded even more annoying.

Without argument I handed Zero the chopsticks and went over to Tomo's bed. I started patting down the bed for another chopstick or something. Tomo is bound to have something here like that.

"What are you doing?" Zero asked.

"Looking for something to eat with." I answered. I kneeled under the bed and searched for something, anything. This is unusual. If I don't find anything I will think that Tomo is using magic to hide his candy. Hm. I felt a lone hanging string and I got distracted. I tugged on it thinking it was part of the bed and wanting to get rid of it. Things like that annoy me.

The next thing I know, food and candy are just pouring out of the bed. So that's where the candy was...

I waited until all the candy avalanche was done. Zero and I sat in an uncomfortable silence, just staring at the candy. Tomo's bed looked kind of flat now that I look at it. I patted the bed to feel that it was completely flat. Don't tell that the candy was the filling in this bed? I know using the word "filling" doesn't match the bed but when you think of sweets you can't help but think filling, like jelly donuts. Okay getting side-tracked again.

I ran my hand through the avalanche of candy and food (thankfully the food there was not open) to try to find what I was looking for. Aha! I found it. The chopsticks.

When I turned back to face I said, "Don't worry. The candy will be gone by tomorrow." I know full well the rules of the academy but what I didn't add was that, there will be more the next day.

I plopped back down onto my bed and opened the lunch box.

We ate in silence for the duration of my lunch. Not the comfortable, okay silence, but the cold, awkward silence. Zero seemed a little more distant than before. I mean, he was always silent, I sit next to him every day in school but this silence was different.

I sighed and put down the empty lunch box on the night stand next to my bed. I placed my hand on Zero's arm which startled him a little.

"Zero-kun, it's not your fault." I told him. I already know that this is about the fact that he bit me and not about being in a girl's room right now.

He looked away from me. "Zero-kun, look at me." I ordered. Of course he didn't listen. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I put my hands on both sides of his face and turned him until he was looking up at me as I leaned over him on my knees. "It's not your fault so stop acting all awkward..." God, I don't really know what to say. I haven't really been in this situation...that much. But Zero is generally a difficult person—at least that is as much as I can deduct from him from the four and a half weeks I've been at this academy.

Wow. Four and a half weeks. Not that long and I seem to have very interesting situations here.

"I'm not mad at you and I don't blame you or anything. It's okay. I knew that you couldn't control yourself so stop being so distant and...weird." I added those last two parts because it's true. Okay I have only spoken to him this once since he bit me even I can tell he's acting weird.

He didn't answer me and that frustrated me. "Zero! Say something!"

His eyes widened a bit and I just caught it. I called him Zero. I was going to say something—I don't know what exactly—but Zero spoke first.

"It is my fault. I should have been able to control myself, I—" I shook my head, cutting him off.

"No, no. I expected you to say: 'I know it wasn't, my fault.' or, 'I understand and sorry to make you worry.' but no. You have to go berating yourself."

"But it is—"

"Arhg!" I let go of his face and laid my back against the headboard of my bed. "You are utterly annoying." I placed my hand on my forehead and closed my eyes. "Can't you see that I'm worried and trying to make you feel better at least but your making that surprisingly difficult." Sigh. "Really Zero, stop beating yourself up." I opened my eyes to see what his expression was but froze up when I saw his face closer than before.

"...Zero...?" And then he pressed his lips softly to mine. I felt a jolt go through me as he moved his lips with mine. At first I wasn't responding. A million things were going through my mind at this.

He's kissing me? I'm not like one of the girls who's never been kissed before, I mean I'm not even a virgin but I didn't know that Zero had any preference for me in that way.

Zero pulled back to look at me and I was completely flustered while Zero looked at me with a strange expression I couldn't make out.

"What the hell?"

Me and Zero's eyes shot to the door of my room to see Eliza and Tomo standing there in shock with their mouths open. We didn't even hear the door open.

There was a very heavy silence around us. I of course had nothing to say. Eliza looked shocked but with an undertone of happiness. Tomo was shocked with and undertone of sadness.

"Royale-san! Hiro-san! You should get back to class!" Yuuki shouted as soon as she ran behind Eliza and Tomo. Could this get any worse?

"Zero? Menora-san?" Yuuki's eyes began to bulge. The silence began to get heavier. This was just great.

I stepped off the bed. "Uerm...Zero-kun it was nice having lunch with you so you should get back to school." Zero took the hint and left. But of course the other three were there. "You three should get to class too."

"Uh...you're right. See you Menora-san!" Yuuki left but that now only left Tomo and Eliza who closed the door behind themselves. We stood in another silence. There seems to be a lot of silences here.

"If you have anything to say, say it." I gave them the go ahead.

In the blink of an eye I was hug-tackled to the ground by Eliza.

"Princess! Princess! Princess!" She chanted happily. "You finally found someone! Finally! Now you can be like me and Reiji. Someone to share your blossoming love and hold hands together while you stroll through the park." She was in full imagination mood.

"Eliza, stop." I cut her off. She's getting to out of hand. "There is nothing going on between us. It's just..." I trailed off. I really don't know what it is. It could have been that the fact that Zero was in a girl's room had finally set in to him or he felt something for me like lust or some unknown feeling. I don't know! This is frustrating! I ruffled my hair at my annoyance. I never do that.

"You're not really sure are you?" Eliza finished for me. She was always good at reading me.

I sighed and plopped down on my bed. "I'm not sure at all." I confirmed for her. Eliza smiled softly and sat on the edge of my bed and patted my head.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out he has feelings for you. Actually someone else has feelings too but first comes, first serve. Zero is the winner."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, nothing. Now let's just get this Zero thing filed out." She was beaming like the sun. I totally forgot Tomo was in the room until he came to kneel in front of the bed resting his head near mine. He looked so sad and pouty. I rubbed his head his head and gave him a smile.

"Miku, do you like Zilch?" Tomo asked me. He was so solemn that I just had to say the truth.

"I don't know." I ruffled my hair. Nothing like relationships has ever confused me before. To me, everything is blunt and I am never really confused or just...can't make things out but Zero confuses me. Maybe Eliza was right. Maybe we are a little alike.

Sigh. "This is so frustrating." I complained.

Eliza tried to lay my hair back down straight. "You're just having a problem figuring your heart out don't worry." One of the things I hated the most was when _Eliza _had to explain things and actually make sense…like she was right now.

**A/N:**** sorry I took long. My computer is retarted and is not working so I have to use other sources. So if I take a while it's not my fault and anyway if there are any mistakes I'm sorry! I was trying to get you this chapter in a rush. Anyway don't worry. Aidou will get his turn.**


	12. A Place to Think

**A/N:**** Aidou's turn! Zero has had his turn and I will not give anything away in this author note. Also I am sorry for the fact that I have not updated in a while. I'm sorry. *bows***

**...oddly I have nothing else to say.**

**Oh yeah, this chapter will be a long one too!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Vampire Knight gang. Hinno Masturi does, but I do own Mikura, Eliza, Tomo, and anything else that goes with them like their history and anything else that wasn't in the VK story.**

Chapter 12

A place to think

Eliza and Tomo had went back to school when Yuuki came back to get them. The air was kind of tense when she came into the room. I have a feeling there must have been a past relation between her and Zero. I wasn't sure how I felt about that.

I'm here yet again, looking out the window. I don't like how the sky looks; so cloudy and depressing. Sigh. It's actually making me even more depressed then I already am. I looked back to the clock on the stand next to my bed. Thirty more minutes till Eliza and Tomo come back. It seemed like such a long time to be sitting here by myself with only my thoughts for company. I rested my head on my arms.

Zero. He kissed me. He came out of nowhere and kissed me. I had no idea he had feelings for me. I mean, I see him as a fun friend to irritate...I think. What could have possibly brought this on? How could I not see this happening? Maybe I'm just over-thinking it. Maybe he was just a boy and his hormones were catching up to him. From the look he had in his eyes proved that impossible.

I did not like it when I was unsure. It just wasn't me.

I looked back to the clock. Twenty-five minutes until the Night class leaves the dorms and the exchange happens. I would be cutting it really close. The Night class should be up and about right now. Did I really want to risk being caught and having to face Kuran-san?

I got up from my place at the window and went to the closet. I grabbed a plain black tank top dress with white thigh high tights and boots with my biker jacket. I quickly changed into them but I added the black scarf. If Eliza saw me right now she'd have a seizure or die happily on the spot. She would probably have a seizure because I'm wearing white thigh highs with an all-black outfit without any other white on me. Or she might die happily because I'm wearing white thigh highs willingly. White thigh highs seemed too sweet lolita for me.

I wrote a letter to Eliza and Tomo telling them that I just went for a stroll. Since no one should be in the dorms I walked out the front door. The wind blew and my hair and it whipped against my face. That's one downside to having long hair, when it's windy my hair whips against my face making me momentarily blind. I pulled my hair back and tied it into a long braid that reached almost my knees. After that I continued onto the Moon dorms. I had a bad feeling for some reason, like something was going to happen. The sky was ominous enough for it.

I came up to the Moon dorms but I quickly hid behind a tree when I spotted some Day Class girls. So apparently some had left class early to get front row seats to the Night Class fashion show. That put a wrench in my plans. I didn't give up and go back to the Sun Dorms. I ended up following the Moon Dorms walls until I was a good distance from the girls so that they couldn't see me as I jumped over the walls and onto Moon Dormitory territory.

I had landed on the ground no sooner before someone called for me. "Hey, you!" I whirled around to see two Night Class boys. They were twins , both with shoulder length blonde hair. I could have stood there and admired their beauty but instead I chose to sprint away at the first sight of them.

"Hey!"

"Wait!" Yeah right.

I looked back to see them chasing after me, which they were quickly gaining on me. Of course I would end up being chased by vampire around their dormitory. If I just kept running around with them, I was bound to come across more students. I looked at the tree branches. It would be risky to do something like that here...

I shook my head and looked at the tree branches again. I jumped for the highest one and grabbed it. I flipped up onto it and slipped into the shadows. This is one of my abilities. I have the ability to use the shadows as a cloak, it makes me invisible. I can hide in them and travel to other shadows that are connected to it.

I looked down as the twins stopped and looked at the tree branch.

"I could have sworn she jumped up there."

"Crap. I was hoping she would know where Aidou is." Then they were off. They were looking for Aidou? What did he do? When I was sure the students were gone I slid down into the shadows and came out from the ground. That's the good things about it; shadows are everywhere.

"Menora-san?" I looked to my side. Speak of the devil. Aidou's head was sticking up out of a bush, leaves in his blonde hair, his blue eyes wide with astonishment. I froze. Please don't tell me he saw me.

"Menora-san? How...?" I didn't wait for him to finish I just sprinted away in the direction of the wall and to freedom. I'll let him come up with his own answers.

"Menora-san!" I looked back. He was chasing after me. Oh come on! Am I a magnet for Night Class students?

The wall was coming up. I'm going to have to get rid of Aidou before I get to my bike. Just as I was about to turn around something caught my leg and a fell down, face first.

"Ow..."

I heard Aidou's footsteps coming closer and I tried to get up. I fell back onto my face and the reason why? My left foot was encased in ice. I gawked at it in disbelief as Aidou came up to me, taking deep breaths.

"Why..*huf* did...*huff* you run?" He asked.

"You want to know why I ran?" I asked looking up at him. He nodded. I turned to my side quickly and brushed my left leg under Aidou, sweep kicking so he fell over. Then I lifted my leg and brought it down with force on his stomach. Aidou made an audible noise of pain; I barely accounted it when I started kicking at the ice on my other foot. No matter how hard I kicked, it didn't crack. Before long the ice start to encase my other foot. The ica crept up my leg.

"Thought you could get away." I looked back to Aidou who had a smirk on his face. I wanted to slap that smirk right off his face. I felt better though when he got up but not without holding his stomach. Now I know I'm in a bad mood if I'm thinking about slapping people and enjoying their pain.

"You have ice powers. It figures you're a noble with powers." I rolled my eyes. This day is getting worse.

"So where were-"

"There he is!" A yell cut him off. I looked past him to see two Night class boys and a Night class girl. Then suddenly I was pulled off the ground and thrown over Aidou's shoulder.

"Omph!" I only made that noise before Aidou took off running.

"Aidou-kun! Put me down!" I shouted. "Put me down or I will kick you!" How can he just get up like that and run after being kicked in the gut? Oh wait I forgot, he's a vampire.

"Shut up and be quiet!" He shouted. As soon as he said that I thought about kneeing him the chest, since my leg was in the perfect position for it.

"Aidou-san!" I looked up and saw that the students were catching us. I didn't want to be caught along with Aidou. I sighed. Mine as well go with it.

"They're gaining on us." I said resigned.

Aidou skidded to a stop and turned around. He waved his hand and then ice appeared under the students and they slipped and busted their asses. I _almost _cracked a smile at that.

"Ha ha!" He shouted at them and turned back around and sprinted.

"What is going on?" I asked. I mean did Kuran-san order his capture or something? Maybe he did something so horrible that everyone has turned against him. That's when an image of Aidou being chased around by monkeys popped into my head. Why monkeys?

"...Nothing."

"Wha-" Suddenly we were pulled into the bushes and I fell from Aidou's shoulders and landed face first onto the ground.

Then I heard Aidou say, "What the hell!" and then someone shushed him. I started to sit up then I was pushed back down by a hand on my head and that was followed by a, "Keep down!"

I kept my head down, even though my face was rubbed into the ground again. There were voices and I heard some words like, "Aidou-san!", and "I think he went that way."

When the noises stopped and the footsteps retreated, the hand on my head released me. I sat up quickly, spitting out a mouthful of dirt. I coughed hating the disgusting taste of dirt while praying that no bugs had crawled into my mouth.

"Are you okay?" I turned and was looking into Akastuki's face, who had his hands up to show he was harmless. I glared at him and he sighed. "It was Hanabusa." He pointed to Aidou.

"Hey wha-" I punched him in his face and he fell back.

"You stupid idoit! Don't you ever do that again!" I shouted at him.

"You're the one who lifted your head which would have given us away. Why did you punch me?"

"Because your rubbed my face in the dirt you bastard!" I rubbed my face and glared at him.

"What? Never gotten dirty before, princess!" I lunged at him right after he finished and he fell back. Before I could do anything Akastuki pulled me off of him and had my arms behind my back.

"Let me go!" I yelled struggling.

"Calm down." Akastuki said.

"Why don't _you_ calm down." I turned my glare to him. His eyes widened and he let go of me and backed away.

"I'm just trying to prevent a fight." He raised his hands in a, I'm-harmless-no-weapons way.

I took a deep breath. He's right. I need to calm down. I closed my eyes and took another deep breath. I opened my eyes and looked at Aidou. His hand was covering his mouth trying to prevent a laugh from coming out. Now I want to hit him even more.

"Aidou-kun, I'm sorry. Today is a bad day and you are making it worse." I answered truthfully. I usually have better control of myself, maybe it's because...

Then Aidou's patted my head. "Don't worry. I just didn't think a _princess_ would punch me, especially that hard." He rubbed his cheek that had a red bruise. I looked away, slightly embarrassed by my outburst.

"I'm sorry." I apologized again. I should have better control then that. I smiled faintly thinking about how Eliza would react when I tell her. She's probably laugh her but off.

"So where were you going to go?" Aidou asked. "I bet you were coming to see me, huh." He put a finger under my chin at that last part and raised my face close to his. I think he was trying to give me his "charming" smile.

I laughed at him. He frowned. "Aidou-kun. You may be able to make the others girls fall at your feet but just f.y.i., I'm not like other girls." I laughed again and stood up. I dusted myself off and rubbed my face.

Aidou noticed and stood up and bowed. "Sorry! I didn't mean to, uh...rub your face in the, uh ground." He looked down.

"Apology not accepted." I said.

"Hey, I said I was sory."

"No." I turned around to leave.

"Wait." I turned around. Aidou reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. He licked it and lifted it to my face and moved my braid and loose piece of hair out the way.

"I can do it myself." I informed him. He just shook his head and grabbed my chin with his thumb and fingers. He rubbed my face with it a little roughly. I closed my eyes.

"You know the face you're making right now is really cute." Aidou informed me.

"Oh really?" I asked sarcastically. I opened my eyes to glare at him but closed them immediately when he went over my cheek. "Not so rough." I complained.

"You want to get the dirt off right?"

"Of course—"

"Then shush and let me get it off." He ordered. I opened my eyes and glared at him. Who does this guy think he is? I usually ate insolent boys like him for dinner.

"Are you two together?" We both froze and turned to Akastuki. He was watching us with a dubious look.

I shook my head and Aidou hugged me to him. "Maybe we are." I pushed him away from me.

"No we are not!" I shouted.

"Keep it-"

"There he is!" Someone shouted.

"Crap!" Aidou shouted and then I was flung over his shoulder again.

….

"Did we lose them?" Aidou asked Akastuki, out of breath. He placed me gently on the ground this time.

"I think so." Akastuki took a deep of air.

I stood up and straightened out my dress. I looked at both of them and raised an eyebrow. "May I ask what is going on since I seem to be in the middle of some hunt for Aidou."

They both looked at me. Aidou was the one who answered. "Nothing..." He averted his eyes.

I turned my whole body around and just stared at him. I continued staring at him until he started to fidget. "Why are you staring?" He finally asked.

I turned wordlessly from him to Akastuki. "What's going on?"

"HEY! I asked a question and you answer it!"

I ignored him. "Akastuki-san, why is everyone chasing Aidou-kun?" I asked again.

"Well..." His eyes flashed to Aidou.

I sighed. "Just forget it. I'm going." I turned around but I was stopped by a pull on my hair. I turned around. "Can you let go of my hair?" What does he want?

"Where are you going? Aren't you supposed to be in class?" He asked.

"It is really none of your business." I turned back around and he tugged on my hair again. These are the times when really long hair is just annoying. "Can you let go of my hair. Please?"

"You haven't been in school since the beginning of this week. Why?" How could possibly know this? Have I enticed another stalker?

"And how do you know that?" I asked, devoid of emotion.

"Well you and your friends usually "spy" at us from the bushes every day at the exchange."

"Correction, I was not spying at you." I said. Whenever Eliza and Tomo hid in the bushes at the exchange I just stood there. It was not my job to spy with them so I didn't. I just stood there, blowing their cover, but it wasn't like they even noticed me. Tomo and Eliza were enjoying their game of undercover agent too much.

"Well, anyway, you are always there and you weren't there since the beginning of the week. Why?" I didn't like how he said that. His tone made me want to fidget.

"I wasn't feeling well." This was partly true. When lying, it's easier to use half-truths then outright lies.

"Why? Were you sick?" He asked.

"Nothing serious." I answered. "Can I go now?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Where were you g –were you going...to that place again." He hesitated, looking at Akastuki, not sure if I wanted to share this with him.

"Yes." I said and turned around. As I began walking to the wall that goes around the whole school I was grabbed by the arm by no other than Aidou.

"Can I come with you?" Eagerness that is usually only seen in children's eyes was in his. It made him seem so young and adorable. I couldn't help it. He was just too cute. Before I could stop myself I reached out a hugged him.

"So adorable." I sighed.

"…" Aidou didn't know what to say. I sighed again and backed up. I couldn't hide the blush that had crept its way on my cheeks. This will probably be the only time he would see me blush.

"I'm sorry, I-I just have a complex for adorable things." I explained folding my arms and avoiding eye contact.

"I, uh..." I looked at Aidou since he was at a loss for words. I thought he would have been happy that I hugged him or say that he isn't adorable and just say it was his charm that made me hug him, or something along those lines.

But his face was red with chagrin? I raised an eyebrow at him. He didn't answer so I looked at Akastuki and raised an eyebrow at him, questioning. He wasn't looking at me. He was looking thoughtfully at Aidou. Okay.

I turned around again and started off, again, but I was stopped by Aidou, again. He whirled me around to look into his blushing face. "Am I really cute to you?" He asked. That was an odd question.

"At the moment you were." I answered and then pulled my arm out of his. "And can you please not do that again."

"Sorry." He looked embarrassed. I'll never understand the way boys think.

"Now if I can go," I glared at Aidou, "then by." But as soon as I took a step he pulled on my arm. "I will slap you." I informed him calmly.

AIdou looked at me like he was trying to fight off a smile. "What?" He was running up my patience which is no longer endless.

"Nothing, can I still go with you?" He asked again.

I was contemplating saying no since he' playing games with me but I just nodded and walked off. Aidou said something to Akastuki before he left with me. When we got to the wall Aidou jumped up first and reached his hand up to help me up. I ignored it and jumped up next to him. He made a face but said nothing.

We made it to my bike in silence. What I wanted to do as hug my bike, because I missed it but Aidou was there and I would not show him how precious my bike was or see me in that type of position.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

I shook my head and just got on the bike. "Just get on." When he made no move I gave him an impatient look but then I saw where his eyes were looking. His eyes were trained on my upper thigh, just below the skirt of my dress.

"Like what you see?" I flapped my skirt quickly. Aidou's face turned red as a tomato. I couldn't help but laugh. "Aidou just get on the bike."

He got on, not making eye contact. Just before we took off I said, "Just don' fondle my breasts while I'm driving." I laughed again when his face turned a deeper red as he glared at me.

"Woman, do you have no shame!"

"Not shame, just confidence." and I took off.

"So why are you coming here today?" He asked as we brushed our way through the forest to my private ocean.

"I need to think without any distractions."

"Did something happen?"

I didn't answer and breathed a sigh of relief when we came to my private ocean. The smell of wildflowers assaulted me and a smile graced my lips. Aidou came up next to me. He studied me like I'm an interesting book. I paid him no mind and continued to the bank of the pond. There as a slight breeze and it helped my clear my head.

I sat close to the pond, just enough that when I sat down the water brushed my boots. It was so peaceful. So quiet compared to the loudness of the academy.

Academy. Zero. Zero, Zero, Zero.

I placed my hand over my eyes. What am I going to do with him? I brushed my finger against my lip absent mindedly. He kissed me. Does he have feelings for me or...is it just lust? I was always the one to look at all angles and with how hard it is to read Zero, it is best to look at all sides. I slid my finger over my bottom lip slowly.

"Did someone kiss you?" The question startled me and I looked at Aidou, who I forgot was here. I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't even notice he had sat down next to me.

It took a second to organize my thoughts, "I..." I didn't even know how to start. How do I tell Aidou that Zero kissed me? That's it. I don't.

I looked down and rested my head on my knees. "No." I sighed. Confused is not even a word I would use to begin to explain how I'm feeling.

My whole boy stiffened when I felt a hand go through my hair. I relaxed though when I realized it was a comforting gesture. It reminded me of what my parents and my older brothers would do. It was impossible for me not to relax and isigh.

"I can't tell if you're lying or telling the truth. You know how to play your face to what you saying. But right now I'm going to go on my gut that you're lying." His hand stopped moving in my hair.

After a lengthy pause, he asked, "Why, are you lying?"

"I don't know, I'm confused." I answered truthfully. No point in lying if he's a lying detector.

"Who kissed you?" there was a certain tone to his voice that I couldn't identify; It made me lift my head and glance at his face. He was trying to control his expression but failing. His face was...angry...? No. It was jealousy.

I shook my head. Another boy? Really now. I get chased by vampires! I get love letters from anonymous school boys and now two boys are after me for whatever reason they have!

I got up abruptly.

"Menora-san?"

"Freeze that pond." I ordered.

"Wha—"

"Just do it. You're a strong noble aren't you?" I needed a change of subject and something relaxing and I had just thought of the perfect thing to do.

"Okay..." In a second he had the beautiful pond frozen. The pond looked even more beautiful coated in ice shimmering ice.

"How good are you at this ice thing?" I asked.

"Why?"

I lifted my legs one at a time and tapped the bottom of my shoes. "I want some blades on the bottom of my shoes like ice skating shoes." I explained. One of my all-time favorite hobbies was ice skating.

He raised an eyebrow. "I like to skate." I said in explanation. He just shook his head and placed his hand on the edge of my shoe and a thin blade of ice formed on the bottom of my shoe. He did it to the other one too. When he was done I had to make sure that the blade was strong. "If I skate on this it won't shatter will it? I would hate if it did and fall on my ass; ice hurts when you fall on it and it gives you horrible scrapes."

Aidou chuckled. "No they shouldn't. Besides, even if you fall, I'll catch you." That last part he said with absolute sincerity. I stared into his eyes that were a very pretty blue. I couldn't help but get caught up into them. He reached his hand out and was going to cup my cheek but I snapped out of it and moved away and jumped onto the ice.

I sighed as I kept my back turned away from Aidou as I skated. I skated around the pond and did some spins as well as double turns. Through it all I could feel Aidou's eyes on me the whole time. I tried my best to ignore him and just focused on skating. I found peace while I was on the ice. I thought of nothing, just skating.

No Zero. No Aidou. No Eliza-is-probabley-going-to-help-one-of-them-try-to-win-my-heart-even-if-they're-not-after-it. A small smile came from me at the thought.

Just then I sensed a flash of something and froze. Suddenly something crashed into me an then I as surrounded by water and then blackness.

**A/N:**** So how do you like it? It's longer than usual but hey since I haven't updated in a while look at it as an "I'm sorry" gift.**

**And to sadly inform you I still hadn't gotten my computer do to some more complications. And if there are mistakes I'm sorry. I'm using my sister's computer and it's being very funny to the point of near AMEGEDDON.**

**Anyway I'll try to get onto other computers to update and don't worry to the readers who read my other stories. I'll be updating the other stories soon.**


	13. King and Queen

**A/N:**** You all hate me, I know. You deserve your hate but I'll try my hardest to update more and if you read my other stories don't worry I'll update them too. Don't worry I haven't forgotten you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or its characters, Masturi Hino does. Mikura and every other character that's not originally from the VK world belong to me.**

Chapter 13

King and Queen

It was so cold. Ice cold. It was dark too, so dark. I couldn't feel very much except the coldness. I couldn't see anything but darkness. Nothing seemed real. The darkness seemed so tangible and it almost carried a dream-like quality.

It would have been pleasant if it wasn't so cold.

And...and, there was a pain at my neck. It was...unpleasant but I really couldn't focus on it. I can't focus on anything. My body felt like it was getting lighter and lighter. The pain disappeared altogether and now I felt like I was being pulled. Pulled somewhere I wouldn't return from...

"...n..." A sound. Through the blackness I heard a sound

"...ra...n...Wa...up." it was confusing. I couldn't make it out. It sounded far off. "Me...san!' It sounded closer this time. There was a warm pressure over my heart. Uncomfortable. I'm tired. Why can't I be left alone?

"Dammit! Wake..." Louder. I could make out words. It's funny how the first word I hear is dammit. I lightly laughed. Besides that the voice sounded familiar. Someone I should know.

Just then the warm pressure over my heart seemed to press down harder. Something was wrong. My brain was shouting something, something important but I couldn't understand. Something soft pressed against my lips and air shot into my lungs. My body shot up and I coughed, dislodging any liquid there so I could breath. It took me a second before I was able to breathe straight, taking deep breaths. That's when I became aware of how cold my body was. It was so cold. I couldn't stop the fine trembling in my body.

The cold was bothering me so much that I barely noticed when something was draped over me. But I noticed it and couldn't help the flinch that came from me.

"Menora-san! Are you okay!" It was Aidou's voice but it sounded far off. Like something from a distance away. Darkness was pulling at me again and it was struggle to keep my eyes open. A warm hand pressed to my cheek was the last thing I felt before unconsciousness pulled me away.

…

With a gasp I shot up and scanned the room in an instant. Sweat covered my skin as I frantically looked to see for any unseen danger. My heart sprinted in my chest as I took a deep breath and tried to dispel the confusion in my brain. Everything seemed foggy and surreal.

Calm yourself. Just calm yourself.

After a few minutes of just breathing, my mind relaxed. With a level head, I studied the place I was in - something I should have done immediately after I woke up. It was dark but the moonlight from the window gave me all the light I needed. The room was plain, unadorned. The only thing that seemed remotely in this room was the plain curtains and the four-poster bed that I was in.

The room looked somewhat like my room in the Sun dorms but different. My guess would say I was in the Moon dorms. A place full of vampires. Full of vampires and I'm so weak?

A no-brainer for me. I was always taught to never be caught anywhere with possible enemies, wounded or weak. If this isn't a den full of wolves then I don't know what is. Pulling the thick covers back, the moment I placed my feet on the floor without the beds support and I crumpled through the ground. Pain racked my body. My breath left me and my heart burned. I clutched at my chest. The agony was unbearable. I wasn't even able to scream. I just clutched at my chest possibly ripping my clothes.

I don't know how long it took but the pain slowly faded. I took a deep breath and almost cried out. My throat felt raw. Like sandpaper had been run through it and I hadn't had a drink for days. My body ached as if fire had run through my veins. Plus for some reason I felt the urge to leave _now._ Slowly, I crawled to one of the bed posts and used it to get myself up. That in itself made my pause to catch my breath. I felt weaker than I had since I was a child—maybe not even then.

What could have made me this weak? Nothing should have. My mind tried to pull up images of what could have done this to me but all I got was snatches of memories of cold water and glowing red eyes.

Vampires?

I shook my head to find that my chest felt rather restricted. I looked down and noticed that I had on a very small nightgown. The nightgowns buttons were straining over my chest, like they were about to pop. It almost made me laugh. The look of horror Eliza would have on her face if she saw this. I unbuttoned the top few buttons to give me some breathing space. It felt a lot better but I didn't like the fact that it was so short. Whose clothes was I wearing? I shook my head again before I decide that I'll just focus on getting out of here. It took some time. But I was able to get to the door of the room I was in, albeit on shaky legs. I shivered as soon as I opened the door. The hall was cold and quiet. The moon shining through the hall windows made everything seem frozen without color. The hall was a lot fancier than the sun dorms halls. Like a manor with extravagant doors and way better curtains. Besides all that, this place...felt wrong to me. I clenched my fist as a wave of dizziness racked me. Nausea accompanied it.

"Now what are you doing here?"

I turned to see a Night student. He was plain, for a vampire. Very short dark and green cat eyes were the only thing definable about him. His face was soft but he towered in the hall. He watched me like I was a new pet, surveying me. His eyes paused at my chest, then at my thighs that were barely covered by the small nightgown. Then his eyes traveled back to my face and he licked his lips.

"You must be lost." He took a step forward. I made no move to move away. "If you come with me—" another step "—I can help you back to where you're supposed to be." Two steps.

"Stop." I said and felt something strange. Like the push of some foreign force inside my head.

The night class student froze in where he stood. His eyes were dazed, like they were still seeing but unseeing at the same time.

My eyes widened. This shouldn't be possible, at least not from me. My blood is mixed; the only thing I could do to another vampire is influence them. To the vampire it would seem like a suggestion from _their_ mind and they would consider the thought depending on their will; common sense and a sure mind could insure that they ignore it. He shouldn't have stopped like this, like a statue waiting for my next word. This, this was a Pureblood's power. Not me. I'm not fully Pureblood, thus making anything like this not within my power range.

As my mind ranted over how this was possible, the vampire seemed to break free from my control. He reached his hand out.

"Don't move." The command came out softly, barely spoken but he stopped. He froze in mid-movement. I studied him. I made him freeze. One half of my mind was going through the possibilities of commanding vampires and the advantages and the other half was thinking that I'd worry about it later, let's leave first. That was the plan until I noticed the thick pulsing vein in his neck. Everything shifted color; the only thing that stood out was the spidery tracing of veins—veins that carried what I knew to be blood. Warm, vibrant blood

Suddenly I felt parched. Hunger was the same as thirst. I was so weak and that would make me feel better—stronger. A haze seemed to descend over my mind where the only thing that matter was the blood, the delicious blood that was just under the surface of the thin sheet of skin in the column in his neck. "Come here." I ordered and he came to me like a snake to its charmer. His body stopped only an inch from mine. "Lean Down." He did as he was told. I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him closer. My cheek came to rest against his neck. I could hear the blood pounding in him. I nuzzled his neck as I smelled a scent that reminded me of springtime and a clear sky. It took only a second, only a second, for me to bury my fangs in his neck, sucking the very essence that sustained him. His blood filled me, rejuvenated me. My body hummed as I took and took from him

And without warning, a scene came into my mind. One of a girl. A pale small pixie of a girl. Everything was fuzzy but I could make out lightning eyes of color and hair the color of ash. But what defined her was the jagged scar that went from the top of her left eye down to below her lips. She smiled cruelly and spoke in hush tones I could not catch. She stood in a dark room that held antique furniture and a single window. Something was familiar. I didn't know why, but anger rose up in me at the picture of this girl.

And then the scene shattered into a million pieces. It disappeared and I couldn't get it back. My mind could no longer ignore the powerful presence coming my way. I pushed the nameless vampire away and wiped my mouth. The vampire's eyes were dazed with a small smile curving his lips as if he were having a dream.

"Go to your room. Remember nothing." And I watched has he obeyed and walked down the hall.

My strength had returned but I didn't feel the least bit better. There was a pounding in my head, like it was going to explode. My body's muscles ached but I felt full of energy. It was confusing if not painful. The pain was nothing; it was something I could ignore.

The someone behind was not.

Sighing and putting on a nonchalant front, I turned my body to face the President of the Moon dorms. "Kaname Kuran." I said with no emotion. "How nice to see you." Kaname stood there, as cool and beautiful as always. He wore a nondescript black button up shirt and white slacks; I assume he just came from classes.

"Menora-san, we didn't expect you to wake so soon." He commented.

"I am always the anomaly." I said softly. Leaning against the wall I studied his face. Kaname was always the collected person. But as always he wasn't very good at it. It was plain to see—at least to me—that my presence unnerved him. "Any comments on me drinking from your...charges." I asked raising an eyebrow.

Kaname didn't even blink. "Just that it's surprising that you are not as controlled as everyone thinks you are." He paused and tilted his head. "You might as well be Level E." It was meant to anger me. Rouse a reaction from me. Deliberately provoking me. My guess would be to see if I had gone wild.

All I did was fold my arms over my chest and give him an unperturbed smile. "Shouldn't a king at least try to protect his subjects from ones like me?"

"And shouldn't a queen know better to be caught in a den of wolves while weak and helpless." He countered.

My smile widened. I could sense his unease with me. "I am no queen and I am hardly weak and helpless." Despite that, I had the unnatural urge to snap at him, warn him that if he came any closer things could escalate from just words.

"How far we've fallen."

Another comment meant to insult me but it didn't. "Let me remind you Kaname, I wasn't the one who was sealed away. I wasn't the one release by a hated one of my bloodline who was out to devour the one I love. Or nor was I unable to kill him." Even though it didn't show in his expression or posture, the anger was there. "I was reincarnated to parents of species I did not choose." then I pushed off the wall and came close to him. "If I choose, I can return to my former stature." I whispered. "But me doing so wouldn't be in your interest and heaven forbids I do anything to complicate you." I trailed a finger down his chest. "And just in case you forgot over the centuries..." I leaned up close to my mouth hovered over his ear so there was no confusion. "You can't kill me. You neither have the strength to kill me or the power to protect yourself and your loved ones from the repercussions." With that I stepped around him to leave.

I didn't get far before Kaname called me back. "We could always form an alliance." His voice was leveled, casual like he was merely asking how my day was. Despite his nonchalant tone, my interest was piqued. This was new. A powerful Pureblood wanting an alliance? "You apparently have enemies and I have enemies. Your enemies are vampires and can be easily dealt with by me and your family is more than enough to take care of my enemies."

"A mighty Pureblood asking for help?" I asked. The benefits were laid out bare in my mind. I couldn't ignore what I could gain from an alliance with him.

"Consider it a way to better our situation." Kaname explained I smiled. A way to better our situation? So many upsides to this.

But the downsides could not be easily ignored.

"I'm sorry Kuran-san but I cannot accept your proposal." I said. "Nothing you bring to your side of the deal satisfies me." No, his side couldn't satisfy me, not with what came along with it. I'll admit that a few people know of my family's existence but even then, those who know are controlled. Unfortunately Kaname isn't one of them. And he and I helping each other out would not fail to bring unwanted attention to my family.

"You've gone soft" he whispered. Maybe... maybe he was right.

"Hardly."

"It's surprising though." He started. "Isn't it instinctual for your kind to strike a bargain?" He gave me a leveled look.

I shrugged. "You should know I'm not from the usual mold, Kaname. Plus you're forgetting that I'm only a half-breed." And on the end of my sentence a door closed in the distance and the sound of footsteps followed.

Kaname gave me a pleasant smile. "I hope you have a goodnight Menora-san." He said, like we weren't just discussing teaming up a minute ago. He walked past me but paused. "It would be better if Kiryuu-san or Aidou knew nothing of predicament."

"Predicament?" I mused as Kaname continued walking down the hall. I shook my head. "Goodnight Kaname." He disappeared around the corner just as Aidou appeared rounded a corner from the opposite direction. Speak of the devil, and here he comes. Aidou seemed in deep thought. At first I thought he was going to walk past me until he suddenly looked up and exclaimed, "I'M GOING TO TELL HER!"

Amused I couldn't help but tease him. "Going to confess to someone?"

He jumped at my voice and turned to me finally noticing me. "Menora-san! Wh-what are you doing up! You shouldn't be up, you should be resting, go back and lay down!" His flustered red face was absolutely adorable and his concern heightened his cuteness.

Feigning a hurt expression i said, "You going to confess to someone? I thought you loved me?" Que fake tears.

Aidou's face turned deep red. "I-I um..." He just left his mouth opened. He was struck speechless.

I wiped my eyes and the hurt expression from my face and smirked. "I do believe I'm jealous."

Aidou glared at me and I just laughed lightly but my laughter died down when I noticed Aidou's gaze studying me. His eyes were looking me up and down, pausing at the high hem of the sleeping gowns skirt and the cleavage that was shown from the open buttons. I covered my chest in mock horror and said, "Aidou-kun your such a pervert!"

Aidou in response turned completely red and waved his hands around in an agitated way. "I-It's not...not like that! I, I wasn't-"

"So flustered." I muttered and then laughed quietly.

Aidou just glared at me. "Do you have no decency?"

"It's not my fault that you're so easily embarrassed." I tilted my head and studied him. "Aidou-kun, are you a virgin?"

"WAAAHHH, how could you just ask that?" Aidu shouted. "Aren't you supposed to be like an elegant Lady?" At that I arched an eyebrow. He pointed a finger at me as he continued on. "You act so cool and aloof and lady-like like a prim and proper Onee-san, but you're not like that at all! Your crude and have no manners. You deceive people with your cool, superior outside shell but under it you're just a big horrible person!"

I cocked my head after his rant. "Horrible?" I asked perplexed.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!"

"I in no way intentionally tried to deceive you." I said calmly. "What you thought about me at first is your first impression, what you wished me to be." I paused and gave him a grin. "You wanted me to be an 'elegant lady', 'cool', 'prim and a proper Onee-san'?" A laugh bubbled from my lips.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I WANTED AT ALL!"

"You wanted me to be something? _You're_ Onee-san, to care and nurture you." I said softly.

"JUST SHUT UP! I DIDN'T WANT ANYTHING." He yelled his face turning red.

"Hush, there is no need for you to get so agitated." I laughed. Then I tugged at the tight night dress. "If you don't mind, can I borrow a shirt; this one is a little..." I left off and pulled at the hem of the skirt to emphasize my point.

Aidou instantly turned around. "This way!" he ordered and he speed walk down the hall. I had to jog to keep up; even then I was a little behind. I was breathing hard in a matter of seconds. My energy just seemed gone. Before long I stopped to catch my breath. My heart went into a sprint. In one blink, my legs failed and in another blink, I was looking up at Aidou.

"Menora-san, are you alright?" He looked so worried. I couldn't really reply because I wasn't sure of the answer myself. I just looked at him wordlessly.

"Menora-san?" He questioned his face coming closer.

Then I sneezed.

Aidou went into motherly hen mode after that. "You need something warmer on your body." He then lifted me up and the thought of fighting him didn't even come to my mind. I was just tired, so tired. I didn't even notice that I nodded off until the sound of a door closing woke me. The room was elegant, like a bedroom in a mansion instead of in a school dorm. It was way better than the sun dorms rooms. There were two canopy beds that I instantly felt jealous of but besides that, that's the only thing the two sides of the rooms had in common. The bed closest to the door was surrounded by cluster and junk, I would call it. The other side was completely neat and tidy.

I looked up at Aidou. "Let me guess which side is yours."

"Oh shut up." he said annoyed. "Can you stand now?" At my nod he sets me down. It was hard to hide the fact that I was forcing myself to stand. My legs felt like dead weight, and pure stubbornness was all that was keeping me up. Showing weakness was not an option. Especially not in front of Aidou. He may not do anything—he might actually try to help. But the fact was that he's still a vampire.

I watched curiously as Aidou went over to the closet, on the messy side of the room. "You'd think a genius would have a cleaner room?" I muttered.

"Remember, I'm the one giving you the shirt!" Aidou shouted. I ignored him and eyed the bed. It looked so warm and comfy. I could just imagine going under the covers and sleeping till summer. A wave of fatigue hit me and I felt myself swaying over to the bed.

I jumped when something black dropped over my head and then I couldn't see anything. I took it off and examined it. It was a long-sleeve black button-up shirt. I looked around it at Aidou, who was looking oddly.

"Thank you." I said and then preceded to unbutton the rest of the sleeping gown.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" The yell made me pause. Aidou stood stiffly and his face was really red and he looked about ready to kill me.

Smiling I put my arms behind my head and stroke a pose. "Liking the view?"

Quickly he turned around. "You're a woman yet you show no shame! You should not be so flippant about your body!"

"You're absolutely right." I added as I quickly changed from the night gown into Aidou's shirt. It dwarfed me and made me look shorter. It stopped a little after mid-thigh. Personally, I thought it would be smaller, Aidou doesn't look that big, I mean, he's only a few inches taller than me. Either way I should be thankful it's so big.

"...and another thing—hey are you listening?" No, not really. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Is that his favorite question?

I look back at him feeling my eyes droop. "Nothing." I say and continue crawling up the bed.

"You can't sleep in my bed!" he yelled. "Sleep somewhere else!"

"But it's so big and comfy." the bed bounced my body up after I gave a little hop. Like a cat I nuzzled the soft comforter on the bed. "I'm so...sleepy."

"Get up right now!" he came over and tried to pull me off the bed.

"No...Let me sleep."

"Um..." a voice said from the door.

"Akastuki! It's not what it looks like!"

The voices seemed to get farther and farther away. "Sleep on the floor." I muttered before falling into blackness.

I had a nice dream. I was surrounded by warmth and my family then it turned dark. Completely black. Confused I just looked around and tried to call out for my family, but no voice came out. Lightening struck, illuminating the dark room for brief second. Then my eyes opened I found myself in another room. A thin slice of light cut across the room that I could see housed to beds. Besides that I felt overly warm, and my stomach felt like it was in a vice. I pushed down the comfy covers and looked down.

For a minute I was speechless. I had to close my eyes, count to twenty, and open them again to be sure what I was seeing was not a mistake or an illusion. Surely it is...

Nope he's really there.

Aidou was in the bed with me, his arms wrapped around my waist and his face buried in my breasts. The shirt he let me wear had ridden up under my breasts revealing my pale white legs and the black lace underwear. Aidou muttered something unintelligible before snuggling closer.

"Aidou." I shook him. "Aidou, let go." I said yawning. Give me a few minutes and I'll be my normal self—the normal self that would have given him a punishing attack to the head. I yawned and in the inhale that followed I froze. A delicious scent hit me. The scent of night but the scent itself was cold. My vision became tainted red and my eyes trailed to the source of the scent. Everyone thing happened in snatches then. A neck with the traceries of veins that held the sweet liquid. My mouth opening wide, my incisors extending. My teeth poised right above the artery, so close I could imagine the act.

NO!

I flung Aidou away from me, sending him toppling off the bed and clasped my hands over my mouth. What just happened? What almost happened? My tongue pressed on the bottom of one fang but they wouldn't retract. Panic fluttered in me. Something was wrong.

"Menora-san is something wrong?"

I looked up into Aidou's worried eyes. They widened and I realized that my eyes must be glowing red. Everything was still tinted red. Quickly I looked down. The smell of Aidou's blood still tempted me. It seemed to surround me and I could barely control myself. I trembled with my restraint. The bed dipped and I smelled Aidou get closer.

"Menora-san, are you okay?" He leaned into my face to get a better look. I closed my eyes so he wouldn't see them glow - something that I shouldn't do.

"Menora-san?"

"I have to go." I muttered before running from the bed. I had to get away before I did something I regretted. I poured on the extra speed to get out of there and go anywhere, anywhere at all. Somewhere dark and desolate. Somewhere I can be alone.

"Mikura!"

I turned and realized I was away from the Moon Dorm. Not even within its vicinity. I was near the front gate. I must have jumped the Moon Dorm's walls without realizing it.

What I saw was a miracle. My oldest brother stood there, like something I dreamt up. His unkempt black hair was swaying in the breeze and a face, so similar to mines looked confused. Before I could process the situation I ran to him throwing my arms around him. I shouted something I hadn't said since I was little, "NII-SAN!"


	14. Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Authors Note: ****Now I know I haven't updated in years so you pretty much all hate me. That's a given. There are no apologies I could give you but new chapters on a routine schedule. I can't promise a routine schedule but I can promise that I won't take as long as I just did. You won't be waiting months on end for future chapters.**

**What I'm surprised is that people are still reading this and liking it. This was more than I could hope for. I thank those of you who have given me suggestions. I have rewritten the chapters before this, fixing mistakes (which I must say there are a lot of) and adding a few extra details and stuff. Nothing overall has changed but yeah, I tried to fix some things, I'm not saying I caught everything—I'm still learning all there is to know about the English Language (which has an absurd amount of rules). I'm a senior in high school; I can only go so far.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or its ragtag group of characters, they belong to Masturi Hino. Mikura, Eliza, Tomo and any other characters that are not originally in the Vampire Knight universe are figments of my imagination and thus owned by me. Especially Mikura!**

**Anyway. Without Further ado, here's chapter 14:**

**P.S. The chapters might get longer from here on out.**

_**Now**_** on to the chapter:**

Chapter 14

Home is Where the Heart Is 

_Everyone was in a state of flurry._

_The servants were running around and some strange adults I didn't know kept coming and going through the foyer of our vacation home. All of us little kids were supposed to stay in our rooms until Reiji-nii came to get us. I first saw everyone bustling around as I went in search of Mommy. There were so many people going through the foyer, occasionally I spotted Father's spikey head among them._

"_Mikura!" A loud whisper sounded. "What are you doing!" I jumped but relaxed when I saw that it was just Takashi. Despite him being second oldest, he was regulated with us kids._

_Shh."_

"_If father saw u-"_

"_Shh! I was just looking for-"_

_A huge commotion erupted below in the foyer stopping me from finishing. We both watched in fascination as Father appeared, yelling at a group of people._

"_-have to find her! I don't care what you have to do, you will find her!"_

_Me and Takashi looked at each other. Who was he talking about? Maybe Mommy knows._

_Suddenly Daddy grabbed a man the collar and jerked him up and close baring teeth._

"_You will keep your fucking opinions to you fucking self and do what I order." His voice was bordering on a growl and I watched wide-eyed, never having seen this scary side of Daddy before. "Now you will find Akimin__é or so help me…." Suddenly Father looked to the top of the stairs. Frantically, Takashi and I attempted to run. We didn't get far when Father yelled our names. We froze and waited in dread and guilt as Father stepped up the stairs. I kept my eyes down, not wanting to see his disappointment._

"_What did I tell you two?" was what he said. Takashi kept quiet and a quick peak showed him in the same position as me. I took it upon myself to speak._

"_To stay in our rooms." I squeaked more than a bit intimidated. "But to be fair, I was looking for Mommy." Then what Father had said in the foyer came to the fore of my mind. "Father." I said quietly. "Where is Mommy?" I asked looking up for answers._

_He looked down at me with a look I didn't understand. Suddenly he picked me up and sat me on his hip and grabbed Takashi's hand and began walking down the hall to our playroom. My eyes stayed on his face._

"_Mommy is away right now." Was what he said as he opened the door to the playroom where my younger siblings napped. He ushered Takashi inside and set me down gently down the other side of the threshold._

"_Father?" I said before he could close the door._

"_Yes?"_

"_Is Mommy lost?" I asked._

_He studied me then ruffled my hair._

"_Hey!" I protested._

"_No, she's not lost Mikura." He smiled at me. "Now you—and you—"he looked pointedly at Takashi. "Stay in here." Then he shut the door softly and I wasn't sure if I actually heard him say in a whisper, "She's just waiting to be found."_

_Then the lock clicked into place._

I opened my eyes and was greeted by a dark ceiling. It was a familiar ceiling, one that had been above my head many a morning for the past few years; Also one that had graced me when I was younger.

I sat up with a cringe as I felt aches here and there. My muscles felt as if I had run miles upon miles. My body just felt sluggish. Shaking my head didn't even dispel the fog of sleep that clung to me. Everything seemed just seemed wrong.

_Just concentrate on your breathing._

A deep breath in, a slow exhale out; I repeated it a couple of times until, I felt better. I looked around and my spirits lifted a bit to see that my room had changed very little since I was gone. Thin slices of light cut across the room from the dark red curtains. The canopy bed's curtains were pulled back so I could view my room. The bed was on a raised pedestal so it could overlook the room. Down below up front, was a wide screen TV built into the wall. Book shelves surrounded it. In a small depression before the TV, was a coffee table made of obsidian. Behind I it was a curved black leather couch. To the far right wall of my bed, was a huge oak armoire and next to it a vanity. On the left of the armoire was floor to ceiling glass doors that led to the balcony that led to balcony that overlooked the side garden. Windows were placed haphazardly on the right wall. On the left was a door that left to my private bathroom. The door to the left of my bed led to my walk-in closet. Everything was the same down to the discarded book next to the laundry chute, and the few heels I had thrown in a rage near the full length body mirror next to the bathroom door. Notebooks, and unfinished school work still lay on the desk in the right corner.

A soft cough brought my attention to the bundle huddled under the cover next to me. I whisked the cover back and sighed. My little brother, Takeru lay curled in a ball next to me. His white-blue hair was a tangled mass. His one eye lay closed since the other one was covered by a white eye patch. His small form trembled and his eyebrows were turned down as if in distress.

Takeru was the youngest of my siblings. He was eleven with a personality as sharp as a blade. Unfortunately he was too sick to show it to most people. Unlike me and the rest of my siblings, Takeru has always had a weak body. Since he was little his condition was always monitored and never allowed to go outside much. When he was little, his brother and sisters had not even been allowed to see him for fear that we would contract whatever was ailing him. Since then it has been determined that what made him sick was not a disease—not that that stopped me and Reiji from seeing him—but something having to do with his genetic composition so we had been allowed to see him. To Takeru that didn't matter much, he scorned most of my other siblings—even the good-natured Chiharu—but Reiji and me he didn't mind and whenever he was healthy enough to sneak from his room to see us.

He coughed again and I sighed. I placed my hand on his forehead and felt the heat radiating from it. He had a fever and yet he still snuck into my room. "Stupid-sister-complex-boy." I muttered as I picked him up to return him to his room.

Takeru didn't weigh much so carrying gave me no strain. Outside the room, bright sunlight lit the oak colored hallway. The windows were floor to ceiling, with pale pink curtains. They were pulled aside to let the sun grace the hallway. Some of the windows were open allowing a breeze to run merrily around. I took a deep breath, and relished the scent of home. Takeru snuggled closer in my arms and I smiled. I looked out the window one more time before I headed down the hallway. I didn't go in the direction of the grand staircase—undoubtedly there would be someone there who would cause a scene of me being awake. I ended up going to the other end of the hall, ignoring the other staircase I passed. My family lived in a big mansion with a quite interesting form of architecture. The inside layout was actually circular, the building surrounding a little mini park. Takeru's room was located at the 180 degree point of the house on the third floor. I was hoping that I wouldn't run into my siblings or the maid, or God forbid Father himself.

I heard a door open behind me and I halted. "Mikura?" I would know that voice anywhere.

I turned around to the head maid Seneth standing there with a huge flower pot filled with purple lilies in her arms. She wore the standardized maid uniform, with the navy colored dress under a white apron. There were ruffles here and there and even the head garment that Father had made mandatory for all the maids to wear. Her long wavy dark blue hair was pulled away from her face in a ponytail. Her blue eyes were bright with happiness and she smiled, making the laugh lines around her face more apparent.

Seneth was like my second mother. She had served my Mother before she married Father and still worked under her after she got married. When Mother passed, she had brought it upon herself to continue the job of raising us since she didn't believe my Father was fit to be a single parent. She could never replace Akimine Menora but I loved her all the same. We all had rough patches with her in the beginning—Chiharu being the exception—me being the worse but she never gave up on us. To this day I'm glad she stuck with us.

"You're up! How are—"

I shushed her, tilted my head to the bundle in my arms. Seneth nodded but mouthed, _talk to me when you put him back to bed._

I nodded and continued to Takeru's room. When I opened his room door, I squinted my eyes against the dimness. The curtains were opaque and pulled closed. Sometimes the morning light bothered Takeru so the curtains were always closed on the morning. Unlike my room which was square his was circular. His bed sat in the middle of it all. A respiratory system and other medical equipment were set to the side of the bed in case of emergencies. The rest of the room was a cluttered mess of books, video games, magazines and toys. There were a few bookcases designed into the wall filled with Reiji's former books. A plasma inch TV was next to it, at least three game consoles were hooked up with piles of my and his games scattered about. Manga was haphazardly placed here and there as if he were reading it midway and dropped it to go do something else. Papers with scribbles were at random spots. The only thing that was in some semblance of order was his Naruto action figurines lined up and another built in shelf. In a cage hanging from the ceiling was a huge silver cage that housed Takeru's green parrot, Popo.

"Believe it! Believe it!" the parrot squawked out in greeting as soon as he spotted me. His greeting was an inside joke between me and Takeru.

"Hello to you too Popo." I responded as I maneuvered across Takeru's room.

"Nee-san! Nee-san!" the bird squawked again.

"Quite birdy, your owner is trying to sleep." I told the bird as I pulled back the orange comforter and laid my little brother down on the bed.

His eye cracked open revealing misty-blue eyes. He yawned. "Nee-san?" He questioned rubbing his eyes.

"Shhh." I said brushing his bangs back and kissing his forehead. "Go back to sleep."

"But Nee—" He began to protest.

"Sleep." I ordered but I softened it with a smile. "I'll be right here." I assured him pulling the comforters over him.

Mollified, Takeru slipped back into sleep, his breathes becoming steadier. No sooner did the door open and Takeru's personal nurse Kiah ran in.

"The young mas—" she stopped short at my glare and then looked to the sleeping Takeru. Kiah was a recently new addition to the Seneth's Maids. She was a young human woman who was a budding genius who had originally planned to enter the medical field. Her boundless curiosity of things and how they functioned was what got her the job as Takeru's nurse. Kiah had to know everything, so getting to study a hybrid and figure out exactly what was wrong with him was like a dream come true for her. What I knew was that if she did anything to Takeru that wasn't made clear in the job description I would kill her myself. Maybe I hoped that sooner or later she would try something because maybe, the way she looked at us liked we were all walking test subjects pissed me off.

Kiah was a plain woman with short brown hair and thin brown eyes. Tall and willowy she wouldn't be attracting any husbands anytime soon as Eliza had worded it. She refused to wear the maids' uniform and opted instead of the lab coat and button up with slacks. Maybe the fact that she dressed as a _scientist _didn't help her cause either.

"Oh, Takeru-kun must have slipped into your bed again." Kiah whispered as she walked in.

I couldn't help but smile a bit.

"You know he's missed you a lot right. When he heard you coming home for a bit, he was bouncing with energy for hours." She informed me.

"He has a slight fever." I told her as she bent over Takeru, pressing the stethoscope to his chest.

"Hmm." I didn't like the sound of that. Kiah then looked back up to me. "Seneth-sama told me to tell you to get your but down to her apartments to eat."

I wanted to see Seneth but I didn't want to leave Takeru when something was clearly wrong with him. Kiah must have saw the look of worry on my face because she said, "There's no reason to worry Mikura-sama. Takeru-kun has been suffering from fevers lately, it's a side-effect of the new drug Dr. Greeley had put him on."

That did little to assure me. I did leave though. There was not much I could do but get in Kiah's way. I _hated_ not being able to help him. To top it off, whenever I go into Takeru's room I was pissed off. It looked like any little boy's room and seeing the medical equipment hurt somewhere near my heart. I never let Takeru see what the equipment did to me, for him, I always put on a happy front, wanting him to feel better each day.

The hall was no less dimer, the sun still ruling it. The floating curtains made me decide that before I returned to the academy, somehow I would take Takeru out for a walk outside.

Before I left to have breakfast with Seneth, I went back to my room to change clothes. I was stilled dressed in a white nightgown which showed that Seneth had been the one to change my clothes. She still thought of my sisters and I as her little girls and if she ever got her way we would still dress as her little girls.

When I finished my shower I donned a dark jeans and blood red tank top. The servants apartments was located on the right side of the mansion, on the first and part of the second floor. This time I walked across the grand staircase and on first sight of me, the maids surrounded me in a flurry. They gushed over my returned. They acted as if I had been gone for years instead of a less than a few months.

"Out of the way, Seneth-sama requested Mikura-sama's presence!" A high pitched voice yelled. It came from no other than Miki. A petite girl about two years younger than me with fiery red hair and big rounded circle glasses that was so thick you couldn't see her eyes.

Miki latched onto my arms and pulled me away from the crowd of servants. "She just got home and you're all hassling her!" she shouted back as she led me down the stairs and through the foyer to the door that led to a sitting room.

Miki was an ex-yankee that my little sister Heaven had brought home with her in her old yankee days. Miki's father had run out on her and she was repeatedly beaten and neglected by her mother. She was dragged home by Heaven one day and Heaven convinced Seneth to let her stay. Miki was too proud to stay here on our goodwill. Instead she choose to work for us in exchange for a place to stay and eat.

"What was taking you so long? You can't just keep Seneth-sama waiting like that." She said gruffly. In all honesty, us two didn't mix on a good day. It was Heaven who brought her home like a stray dog. She was just like Heaven. The traits that I adored in Heaven I hated in Miki.

"Last time I checked, I signed your paycheck. Remember that." And indeed, I did sign her paycheck. Just liked Reiji and Takashi I helped out in Father's business, the financials for the house and servants were under my jurisdiction—that hadn't changed when I went away to Cross Academy.

Miki glared at me but kept her mouth shut. She was two years too late to be a sparring partner with me.

The servants' apartments were smaller than my family's rooms but no less extravagant. The furniture was of their choosing, the overall decoration was of their choice. Their bedrooms housed two people, though in special cases there were individual rooms and 4-people rooms. Seneth, since she was the head maid, had her own apartment on the second floor. The room we entered first was the main living room for them. It was wide spread with a wall complete with a wall made out of complete glass, showing the dense forest beyond the yard and the garden that had been planted just outside of the glass. The room had furniture here and there and you could see a woman's mark on the room with the throw pillows, basket of yarn and knitting needles, magazines. Items that belong to young and old littered here and there.

"I think I'm good from here Miki." I told her.

"You sure about that? I mean, _princess_ I wouldn't want you to get lost on the way or kidnapped—"

"I guess that's a hundred deducted from your pay." I said as I walked past her to the staircase on the far side of the room. I could hear choking on air at that. I winked back at her before ascending the stairs. I followed the second floor hall to the last door on the right and let myself in. The smell of omelets greeted me and it was a welcoming smell. My stomach growled in agreement. I walked to the door to the left, past Seneth's cozy living room and into her cozy kitchen. The kitchen was small, with the rounded table consuming much of the space. The kitchen looked like it belonged in a house with a white picket fence; small rectangular windows with floral printed curtains were above the sink. The wall was a light yellow color, the cabinets painted white. Seneth was to the left, flipping an omelet.

She turned upon my entrance and gave me a warm smile. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

I gave her a kiss on the cheek before going through her refrigerator and pulling out the orange juice. "I'm better." I said.

"Nothing compares to the feeling of home huh?" She said.

I just smiled at her instead of answering.

"You should have seen your brother and sisters when they heard you were coming home." She laughed lightly. "Takeru was bouncing off the walls; Snow was, well… laughing maniacally. Suggestion: watch out for her, who knows what she's planning." I would. My youngest sister wasn't what you would call…a good girl. She had a twisted since of humor that involved a lot of pain. Whatever she had planned would be an expression of her love for me, no matter how hard it was to believe it was. "Heaven's eager to show you something; Chiharu can't wait to see. With you gone, the young ones tend to ask her to solve a lot of their problems and as Chiharu told me: 'It's hard to Mikura'; Takashi's been silently moping about since he wasn't allowed to go with you." Figures. Takashi was my wingman most of the time. Eliza and Tomo was too, but Takashi had always been by my side since we were little. "When Nanalie also was very happy to hear you were back." Nanalie was my little cousin who lived with us. She had poor health like Takeru but most of the time she could go outside without many problems.

"It would be nice to see them what with me not even getting a phone call from them." I sipped my orange juice. Right about now they should still be in school."

It was pleasant having breakfast with her. It got off to a rocky start when she had given a spicy omelet. I spit it out and drunk most of the orange juice to tame the fire on my tongue. Seneth did it on purpose. She knew full well that I hated spicy foods. She claimed she wanted to see my "cute" which I gave her a scalding look for.

"So before I ask you about your new school days, I have something I want t discuss first." Seneth said setting her tea aside.

"I don't like the word 'discussion'." I told her. "I'm going to assume we're going to have opposite opinions on whatever subject your about to bring up."

"Lenne." Was all she said.

I sipped my tea. "Proceed."

"Well she came back in a tizzy saying you assaulted her." She explained.

"Oh?" I knew Lenne would report what happened between us in an exaggerated way.

"Me and Ryuhou know full well that you wouldn't harm a hair on that woman's shoulder." She got a glint in her eyes. "So what exactly did you do?"

"Through a drink on her."

"Hm. A lot less satisfying than imagining you actually putting her in her place with your fists." She said pleasantly enough.

"What was Otousan's take on it?" I asked. Father was a wild card. I wasn't one hundred percent sure if he would take Lenne's side. Maybe I was eighty-nine percent sure he would take my side.

"About that, you can ask him yourself. He wants to talk to you about that, among other things—"

"Among other things?"

"Among other things. One of the things about your life at the academy—which I hear that you have been involved in a bit of mischief." She laughed lightly.

"I admit to nothing. It was all Eliza and Tomo."

"Any bodies on the ground? Arch nemesis? Stalkers?" She asked like she was asking about the weather.

"No bodies. The Night Class hates us; most of the female Day Class students don't know what to do with us. As for stalkers, I'm not sure I have any."

"Give it time." Seneth said. "Anyway back to Lenne."

"I don't think we need to get back to Lenne." I informed her taking a sip from my tea.

"Oh, but I think we do." She took a sip from her own tea.

"How are my little sister's? Any bodies? Arch nemesis? Stalkers?" I sipped more tea.

"Why don't you ask them when they get home. Now, how are you going to deal with Lenne?" A sip from her tea.

"Seneth you look lovely today. What could possibly be, did you cut your hair?" Sip.

"Try to get along with Lenne." Sip.

"I see there are some new additions to the staff, you should introduce me to them." Sip

"It would stick it to Lenne if you tried to befriend her." Sip.

There was no more tea for me to drink. "I think I might take a nap, I'm feeling a bit tired." I told her rising and it was actually true. I was really tired.

"Mikura, you can't avoid this discussion." She said.

"I'll see you later Seneth." I told her before leaving her apartments. If I didn't want to talk about something no one could make me discuss it.

….

There was some God-awful music playing—all screaming and guttural sounds, and someone was jumping up and down on my bed. Chattering was all around, and from behind my closed eyelids I could tell that the lights were on full blast.

What a horrible way to wake up from a pleasant nap.

I pulled the pillow over my head in hopes that it's feather-filling would block everything out. That proved to be futile as a body jumped on me followed by a shout of, "NEE-SAMA WAKE UP! COME ON GET UP! I KNOW YOU'RE AWAKE!"

Don't get me wronged I loved my sister but sometimes I felt the need to drown her under water as someone would a puppy.

Reluctantly I removed my pillow and opened my eyes to the sight of Heaven, my second youngest sister, atop me. Her sandy blonde hair was pulled into two ponytails, revealing a rounded baby that held big green eyes and a pouty mouth. The first thing I noticed was that she was wearing one of my band shirts.

She squealed and hugged me. "Nee-sama I missed you!" she rubbed her cheek against mine.

I pushed her away by a hand on her forehead which she made protests and attempted to hug me again. I sat up and saw that my room had turned into party central, with three boxes of pizza on my lovely obsidian coffee table and abandoned cups everywhere. A gory zombie movie appeared to be playing on my TV.

Snow sat in front of it absorbed until she heard Heaven. She turned around, her dark purple hair hanging around her shoulders, her infuriating bangs forever covering her eyes that I knew to be onyx in color. She was my youngest sister and the most dangerous one.

Chiharu, the second oldest after me, was browsing my book shelves She had long white hair that always stuck this way and that. Her big blue eyes were always filled with kindness. Though she was a year younger, she stood toe to toe with me most days. She was my height and my polar opposite. She was also a genius skipping a year; a second year like me.

Off to the corner eating a slice a pizza was Takashi. He was one year older with spikey midnight blue hair. He possessed sharp matching colored eyes. He was the one who looked the most like our Father. He was tall, with the build of a runners; all quiet strength.

Last but not least was Nanalie who was on the bed next to me, looking me over excitedly. She possessed pale skin, and light brown hair with light brown eyes. The same age as heaven but even smaller. Unlike Heaven she had the look of innocence.

Nanlie was usually less reserved than Heaven, but she hug tackled me too. "Nee-sama I missed you too!"

I ran my hands through her full-volume hair. "I've missed you too."

"What about me Nee-san?" Heaven pouted.

"I don't know yet. I know this your music, so you purposely wished to annoy me—" Heaven hit a switch before I could finish and the music instantly cut off. "Now I've missed you." I smiled. Then Heaven hug tackled me so my arms were filled to the brim.

Chiharu stood to the side of the bed and had the same type of smile that Seneth carried but gentler. Welcome home." She greeted.

I sighed. "I'm home."

….

Meanwhile back at the academy, Tomo and Eliza were complaining over the situation.

"Why couldn't we go with her!" Eliza questioned to the sky above. "It isn't fair!"

"Hai! Hai!" Tomo agreed, with his mouth filled with pocky.

"I mean, how dare Reiji ignore my texts! He has sadly underestimated me if he thinks that will dissuade me." No, Reiji would pay dearly for ignoring her. If that wasn't a huge red alert then she didn't know what was.

"Maybe something happened to Miku." Tomo said his eyes tearing up.

Eliza hugged him in comfort. "I wish I could say that nothing of the sort occurred but this is too weird. No one's answering our calls at her house, and Reiji is ignoring me." Her grey eyes grew fierce. "They're hiding something from us."

"And we'll get to the bottom of it!" Tomo exclaimed cheerfully.

"Of course, my cute companion. They can hide nothing from us! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Eliza laughed boisterously. Tomo even joined in with her. They didn't care that the other girls could hear them laughing like madmen.

Unbeknownst to them, a shadow lurked outside the girls' Sun Dormitory. It's gaze rapt on their room.

…..

**Author's Note: ****I know, I know. I didn't give you much in that chapter but I assure, this chapter is like a piece of the sidewalk that will get you to where you're trying to get to. This is laying the groundwork for future events. For a long time I wanted to show Mikura's family. I had come up with Menora's a long, LONG, **_**LONG **_**time ago. I do have a original idea of their story that they sprouted from, but I love putting them in other anines/mangas.**

**You'll get more on her family, and don't worry. You won't have to wait long. As soon as I finished this chapter I was on to the next one. Don't worry there will be more in the next chapter and it won't take as long. I'm on a roll baby!**

**Anyway, I kept in mind suggestions some of you gave me in previous reviews. Tell me how the chapter is and give me some helpful hints. **

**UNTIL NEXT TIME, TOOTUU LUUS! **


	15. While Mom Is Away, Little Demon's Play

**A/N: ****Welcome back to another episode of My Ocean Blues. XD**

**With this chapter, I had multiple ideas with how I wanted to write it. I would always find a way then I would switch it when I continued to think about it. I did decide to switch POVS for a minute. I want to give you guys some Eliza/Tomo moments without Mikura around to ride herd on them. ^_^ I'm not saying that from here on out, you'll always get mixed POVs. You'll receive them from time to time but only if it is needed; mostly it will stay in Mikura's POV.**

**Now onto the chapter: I assure you this chapter is a doozy with how many words I wrote in such a short amount of time. I'm staying up later than a senior in high school—who works part time—should be writing this but I couldn't help it. This chapter was just too fun for me to stop writing.**

**I told you it wouldn't be that long of a wait for the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or its ragtag group of characters, they belong to Masturi Hino. Mikura, Eliza, Tomo and any other characters that are not originally in the Vampire Knight universe are figments of my imagination and thus owned by me. Especially Mikura!**

**Now onto Ch. 15:**

Chapter 15

While Mom Is Away Little Demon's Play

It was great to catch up with my brother and sisters. I had missed them in the time I had been away. My home was usually bustling with activity with two boys, six girls, and bevy of maids living together. Reiji and Father were never home much, what with Father having to attend to business most of the times and Reiji following him since he was the successor to Father's company as well as the next head of the family. Of course _I_ could have been the successor—at only the small price of facing off against Reiji. I didn't see it worth it to face off against Reiji. I'd much rather be on the sidelines and aid my oldest brother. Even now he came to me for advice when needed. That was enough for me.

The night progressed smoothly and on a happy tune. It got even livelier when Reiji joined us; as Chiharu had put it: "Now it's a welcoming home party." It really was. It was strange for all us siblings to just have just a night where we were together having fun. We were a close family but we all did our own things. Chiharu and Nanalie who were usually reserved even broke a bit out of the shell to have fun. Snow even joined in with the festivities without much fuss as she usually kicked up when things didn't involve violence and lots of blood. Takashi was still a bit standoffish but he participated. We had a video game tournament which brought out the beast in most of us. We had one epic game of Monopoly—Menora Style which included the throwing of pieces, verbal fighting sessions, and few very choice words, and many, many cliché phrases. We watched blood and gore galore movies—which cheered Snow up—and we finished with our own many rave. In all it was a vast improvement to our usual play and a lot less destructive—if you exclude the damage to my room, which they all will be forced to clean up.

The next day I had awoken to a trashed room, buried in my hidden stashed plushie collection—which didn't seem so hidden now—with my siblings all around. Nanalie was the closest, her hand clasped in mine. I could that one of my sisters was curled up against my back. Someone's foot rested too near my face and my feet were trapped under someone's stomach. Despite the uncomfortable position, I was…at peace. I felt content being among my family. I was going to just go back to sleep when I felt a soft pull at my hair. I turned my head a little to see Reiji put a finger over his lips for me to be quiet and gestured for me to get up.

Carefully I extracted myself from my sister's, trying my hardest not to wake them. They all remained sleeping except Chiharu. She woke the instant, my hair brushed past her foot. She looked up at me with sleepy eyes; a question lurked in the blue depths. Her clothes were wrinkled and her hair a wild fluff ball. She looked so absolutely precious that I couldn't help but smile. I rubbed her head and whispered, "Go back to sleep." It looked like she wanted to ignore me and wake up fully but she must have been too tired. Trustingly she moved her face more into my hand and went back to sleep.

I slipped my hand from Chiharu's face and followed Reiji outside the room. The light of an early sun speared my eyes and I rubbed them from the sudden brightness. When my eyes adjusted I yawned and stretched.

"What is it?" I asked him. From the looks of it, he hadn't passed out in my room like the others—or maybe he got up earlier—his clothes were fresh and impeccable. His artfully mussed hair was groomed. He looked refreshed as if he had had a long restful sleep, unlike me.

"Father's here and he wants to talk to you."

That woke me up fully. There were a number of things that Ryuhou Menora probably wanted to discuss. None of them I wanted to touch but with my Father that was unavoidable. I was a master at avoiding things that I didn't want to talk about, or dissuading others one way or another. My Father was another matter and he knew his daughter to well to fall for any of my tricks. If it really became serious, he would tie me to a chair and gag me, then have a monologue, taking my muffled curses as agreements to whatever he was saying. He has done it before in the past.

"Fine, let me use your shower." I felt disgusting. My mouth felt cottony, my clothes were wrinkly, and I smelled of pizza and sweat. This wouldn't help my morale during my talk with Father. I felt much better after I got out of the shower; refreshed and not as tired as before.

"I'm using your toothbrush!" I informed Reiji from his personal bathroom.

"I'm going to throw it out!" He shouted back.

"I know!" While I was rinsing my mouth out, Reiji knocked on my door, handing me some undergarments, courtesy of his foresight, that Seneth most likely retrieved. I left the warm air of the bathroom for Reiji's cooler room in only my undergarments. Reiji was smoking a cigarette and I frowned at him before heading to his closet to ransack him for a shirt.

"So no questions on your end?" I asked him as I pulled on one of his fancy button-ups that was a dark red.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "No. You're going to tell Father everything anyway, so why make you repeat stuff?"

"Are you so sure about that?" I asked as I closed his closet. His shirt fell almost to my knees on me. I rolled up the sleeves and then looked distastefully at my bare feet. The hallways hard marble floor would be really cold. I peered at Reiji.

"What?" he said.

"Give me a piggy back ride?" I asked with a grin.

Reiji in the end didn't refuse me. He carried me on his back through the halls, my feet never touching the ground. I rested my head on his shoulders and I felt transported back to when we were kids. He would always give me piggy back rides and Takashi would be in the background glaring at him while Reiji smirked as if he were superior. I smiled recalling fond memories.

He even carried me up the stairs and to the door to Father's study. That was where he let me down. He knocked on the door. He opened the door at the sound of a, "Come in."

Father's den also served as his office. It was colored in rich, dark tones of brown and black. His desk sat in the center of the room, made of oak wood with what appeared was unfinished work. There was a row of windows located behind him. Not the floor to ceiling rooms the mansion was known for. They were moderately sized, tall enough that a person could fit through them—which have been tested. His walls were dark brown, and pictures of his family covered the wall, including one blown up image of Mom and all us kids. I looked away from the picture and to Ryuhou Menora who sat behind his desk, his onyx eyes, bright with excitement.

He had blue hair that was a shade light than Takashi. It stuck this way and that, and gave his angular face some boyish charm. His onyx eyes weren't too thin or too big for his face, they were just right. On the right of his face were black inked tribal tattoos that descended from his eyebrow to halfway down his cheek. He smiled, and in his smile I could see why my Mother fell for him.

Until he hopped from his desk and ran toward me with his arms outstretched yelling, "DAUGHTER!"

His face connected with my foot, just when he was about to wrap his arms around me.

"I guess distance does not make the heart grow fonder…" Father mumbled.

"It would appear so." I agreed.

Reiji chuckled and took a seat on the couch on the right. Father righted himself and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Welcome home, Bunny." He said, calling me the nickname I _detested_. Everyone had a horrible one. Reiji was, "Pinkadoo"; Takashi was "Batman"; Chiharu was, "Death Row Inmate 9"; Heaven was, "Ugly Duckling"; Snow was, "Rainbow Dash"; Takeru was, "Princess Tutu"; and Nanalie was, "Dominatrix Nana". Each name was chosen based on the personality of the child and he chose the exact opposite. Father thought he was hilarious.

"I'm glad to be back." I told him truthfully as he led me to the chair—otherwise known as "the firing squad chair"—In front of his desk. I had sat in this chair a thousand times before and never did I want to torch it as much as I do now.

"So how is your stay at the academy?" He asked as he took his seat behind his desk. For the world of him he looked like the dutiful parent.

"So what shall we touch base on first, the attacks on me or lovely Lenne?" I didn't even bat an eye.

Father scrunched up his face. "You take out all the fun out of the hunt."

"I'd much rather be spending quality time with my sister's than this…."

"What about spending quality time with me—"

A paperweight went soaring through the air inches away, past Ryuhou's face, embedding itself in the reinforced glass of the window behind him.

"Oh, would you look at that." I said as a buffed my nails, "Items gaining sentient thoughts and moving of their own free will. You possess such dangerous father."

Reiji just whistled in the sudden silence.

Father sighed and crossed his fingers over his desk. "Fine, since it seems you're in no mood for games."

I was _never _in the mood for Father's games.

Father lost his airheaded aura and turned serious as he turned his steely onyx eyes on mine.

"Why don't we start with a certain item that was discovered deep under Cross Academy grounds?"

"Certainly." I said. "What's the big deal with this _item_?"

"It's a special stone that you usually don't find on this plane of existence." He explained, studying me—for what exactly, I didn't know.

For some reason I became disquieted by his explanation. "Continue." I didn't show to either of them that the mention of this stone bothered me.

Father's eyes showed a spark of anger—it wasn't directed at me but at someone unknown.

"You see, this stone has a unique quality that you might find quite interesting." He snapped then he paused as if he considered how to word whatever he was going to say. He seemed to come to a decision because he finally said, "The stone has the ability to slowly drain Demons of their life."

…..

To Eliza and Tomo it just wasn't the same without their point woman. As they walked to their first class of the morning they both heaved a sigh.

"We can't even keep up with her sigh counter." Eliza huffed. "What number what we up too?"

"Miku has sighed over hundreds of times." Tomo supplied with her own sigh.

"Now we will never know!" Eliza exclaimed.

"I want Miku back!" Tomo cried.

"I do too." Eliza sulked.

"Mikura may not be here but I can still feel her presence." Then Eliza smile brightened with excitement. "She wouldn't want us to be sad, she would want us to be extra energetic, our usual self; Princess would want us to have fun!"

"Yes she would!" Tomo agreed sparkly eyed.

"And I know exactly how we can have fun." Eliza rustled in her bag until she pulled out a silver haired wig.

Tomo didn't even ask why she had that. He just smiled an evil little smile.

Zero walked into his first morning class only to see the whole class huddled around something and laughing uproariously; even Yuuki was there too, laughing so hard she had to grasp her stomach. He figured that whatever they were all looking at was probably stupid so he ignored it as he went by them.

"I'm Zilch and everyone should bow down to me." I fake low pitched voice mocked.

Zero froze and looked past the students and to the center of the group.

There was no way that the person in the center of the group could be mistaken for anyone other than Tomoshiro Hiro. He had his expression emotionless and instead of his regular color, he wore a silver wig that looked exactly the same as Zero's hair. Hiro had his uniform blazer unbuttoned just like his and the tie loosed too.

"I'm Zilch and I will destroy anyone who gets in my way." Hiro stroke a pose that he probably assumed was badass; he leaned back with his right hand in his pocket. "I'm Zilch, so cool that I can only make five facial expressions." Then his face went emotionless for a period of time.

"You're not doing anything." One of the girls who fawned over Hiro said.

"I just did them." Everyone laughed.

Tomo shivered all of a sudden as if Death had him in his headlights. He looked around to see what could cause the sensation and froze as he saw Zero in the back of the crowd. Zero's grey eyes were filled with an unholy light as he glared at Tomo. Tomo's expression immediately changed to dismay. The laughter of the group slowly died down as they noticed who had joined the little group. Silence reigned until Yuuki mustered to courage to be the first one to speak.

"Zero, i-it was just a joke!" Yuuki tried to explain.

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!" Tomo yelled as he pointed a finger into Zero's face surprised face. Tomo then adopted a more feminine voice. "I am clearly the real Zero Kiryuu." He flipped his hair for added effect.

No one laughed as another silence ascended.

Some snickered though.

For some reason the sight of Zero instantly annoyed Tomo. Nothing usually got under his skin but when he saw Zero …..

"NO I AM THE REAL ZERO!" another feminine voice screeched.

Everyone turned and Tomo kept himself from laughing as he saw Eliza pointing at Zero wearing the exact same getup as him—except she still wore the girls uniform. In Tomo's opinion she made a really good Zero, she had his emotionless face down at.

"In fact since I am the real Zero," Eliza started. "I will admit to being a GIRL!"

Everyone covered their mouths to keep from laughing. Zero on the other hand was not amused. He was livid. Eliza should have been burned on the spot by his glare alone.

"You don't believe me!" Eliza asked Zero in the disbelief. "Then let me prove it to you!" Eliza popped open her shirt sending buttons scurrying across the floor.

…..

"What?" I asked my father, my emotions under tight control.

My Father sighed and leaned back in his chair. "It would never have been discovered if I hadn't come to the academy to have a meeting with you and Kaien about the attacks." He explained. "To be quite frank I am impressed that someone was able to retrieve a Demon's Heart." A Demon's Heart was a stone that could drain a Demon dry within proximity. "Whoever went to the trouble of actually obtaining it must really want to a) kill you or b) attack this family in general." He raised his eyebrow at me. "Have you done something that I'm not aware of that would drive someone to kill you?"

I did not find my Father amusing.

"The stone didn't kill me though; maybe that is where the Level E's came into play." Logically it tied together. But if they were connected then the stone must have been there since I started at the academy, and if so, whoever set up knew I would be coming head of time.

"Or it could be two different people using two different methods." Reiji supplied, opening his mouth for the first time since the conversation had started. "The Level E's suggest Vampire but the Demon's Heart could be a number of beings—Vampires being the most unlikely, as they don't have the access to that plane."

"Either way, Mikura," My Father said, calling my attention to him. His dark eyes conveyed absolutely seriousness. Since he demeanor was rarely this serious, I gave him my complete attention, "You will have to be cautious when you return to the academy or….you could go to another school. Kaien would be upset but he'll get over it."

I glared at my doting Father. "Do you really expect me to run away with my tail between my legs?" I said, offended. "I will not be cowed by someone who doesn't have the courage to face me face to face."

Ryuhou Menora flashed a proud smile. "Of course not, daughter of mine. I wouldn't expect anything less." Then he lost the smile as quick as he got it. "Fine, you can return to the academy but first you will need some jewelry." I raised an eye brow as the door opened as if on cue—which it probably did knowing my Father.

I was a little surprised at who walked in. Tatiana Royale, Eliza's mother strode in the room like a queen. She was tall and leggy, a trait her daughter had acquired. Her silver hair was cut in a bob and she wore sunglasses on, probably to hide her unique eyes from sight. Her slash of lips were colored dark purple to match her purple pants suit. I defined cheek bones had a slight blush color to it. Tatiana walked in with a haughty air that mother and daughter shared, she looked more strict though than her often wild daughter.

"Hello Aunty." I greeted with sincere warmth.

"Mikura." She said with obvious affection. "I hope that you have been taking care of that wench of mine."

I chuckled. "To the best of my abilities." I replied. "Your 'wench' tends to run me around in circles." That Eliza did. It often surprised me that I could keep up with her at times; perhaps the lifetime of managing her and Tomo had made it become almost second nature to me.

"That troublesome daughter of mine does not know what a treasure it is to have a friends who like you just as you are." She chuckled. When it died off she turned serious. "I wish I had come here to have a nice chat with my girl's best friend but Ryuhou would never have sent me a invitation for something so _trivial."_

My father growled lightly. "Just get on with it." He said agitated. One thing neither Eliza or me could figure out why our parents disliked each other. They were totally fine with each other's kids but when it came to Tatiana Royale and Ryuhou Menora, like oil and water they were.

"You do not order me Ryuhou!" Tatiana snapped at him and I was sure my Father was going to say something rude back but then Tatiana turned to me. "I have something for you Mikura." She then dug into her purse until she pulled out a choker with a silver pendant heart with a dark green jewel set in the middle that hung from what looked like black silk.

I took the choker automatically, slightly confused with why Tatiana would give me a random piece of jewelry. As soon as it touched my hand, I dropped it immediately as if it scalded my hand. It felt like it did but when I looked my hand over there wasn't even a blemish.

I glared at Tatiana. "What the hell was that?"

Tatiana looked down at me with a smirk on her face. "It's as I thought Ryuhou." She said triumphantly. "You owe me the Rowan Stone."

My Father grumbled and I flashed my eyes to him. "What are you all talking about?" I did not like being out of the loop, especially with something that involved me directly. Amusement dance in Father's eyes and that made me madder; always looking for ways to unbalance me.

"Father—" I was going to tear him a new one when he cut me off.

"It was just a little bet, between me and Royale-san." He smiled all sparkly. "Of course it was on you."

"Explain."

Ryuhou sighed. "I just lost something very valuable because of the bet." He ran a hand through his hair. "The bet was on what affect the Demon's Heart would have on you."

…..

Eliza had popped open her shirt to reveal another shirt under it.

With a picture of cat girl Zero that Mikura had waved in his face when she had to meet her step-mother.

Rage lit up in Zero and he was about to strangle Royale when the teacher walked in ordering everyone to their seats. Royale's eyes had lit with victory and she took the wig off flipping her hair as she walked by Zero. Tomo followed merrily behind her with the silver colored wig on.

Zero felt that the world would be better off with Royale and Hiro. Surely Menora wouldn't miss them that much when he showed them their maker.

As Zero walked to his seat, silently he promised retribution against them. He would teach them that he wasn't one to fuck with—he froze when his behind touched the seat.

Eliza and Tomo smiled happily as they peered at him. Flowers should have been floating around them with their bright smile. Zero wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing a reaction. He stood stock still, without an expression—his gun hand twitched though as he imagined taking the Bloody Rose and introducing them to Royale and Hiro.

Eliza wasn't deterred by his lack of facial expression; instead she felt it as a personal challenge to her merit.

"Kiryuu-san, you look very _sharp_ today."

He didn't respond.

"It's very _tacky _that you didn't even crack a smile at our cosplay earlier. I do believe I'm offended."

He ignored her.

"I hope you don't feel as if we're a _thorn _in your side."

No response.

He was beginning to tick Eliza off.

Tomo spoke up.

"Just to let you," Tomo whispered lightly. "Super glue is so annoying to get on those darn tacks. It took me awhile to get it on EVERY SINGLE TACK." Satisfied, Tomo faced back to the front and trying to figure how many licks it would take to get to the center of a tootsie roll pop.

CRACK!

"I think you need anger management classes." Tomo said to Zero without even turning to him.

Eliza laughed haughtily until the teacher told her to be quiet.

…..

I sat back in her chair, exhausted just at hearing them explain to me what they meant.

"Let me get this straight; apparently the Demon's Heart wasn't killing me but purifying the Demon-half of me while allowing my Vampire blood to become more pronounced?" I asked to line it all up in speech.

Tatiana nodded. "I betted Ryuhou that that would occur. There were only two things the stone could possibly do: not affect you or make you fully vampire; it seems Ryuhou stupidly decided without thinking. Just like him."

My Father glared at her. "You can get out now." He informed her.

"Should I take the pendant with me?" Tatiana asked in a silky voice. "If you don't swallow your pride Ryu, your daughter could suffer because of you."

"If you would stop baiting me you old crone, there would be no need to for me to swallow my pride!"

"OLD CRONE!" Tatiana yelled. "This coming from someone older than dirt!"

All of sudden, the reinforced glass behind my Father developed a spider web of cracks as if a truck had hit it. They both quieted down to study the intricate damage to the windows.

Reiji chuckled from over on the sofa. "I don't think Mikura appreciates your bickering."

They looked at me and though I controlled my face, I seethed from anger that they would squabble like children when there were much more important things to discuss. It didn't take a huge leap for them to realize that I did that to the glass. What was the huge leap was that I had lost control enough for it to happen.

"I thought that something else was amiss when I walked in." Tatiana said, not even commenting on the mirror.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, wondering _else _could be wrong.

"You." Tatiana said walking over to Reiji and taking his lit cigarette and taking a drag.

"Me?"

My Father spoke up this time. "You're a lot more expressive than you usually are." He frowned. "It's…strange."

"Seeing you halfway to hysterically, running towards me, was a huge sign." Reiji supplied.

I glared at him.

"See right there." Reiji said confusing me. "You just glared at me. Mikura, you don't show casual anger or any other petty emotion." My mind went blank at his words.

"I think that the stone was messing with more than you genetics." Tatiana observed, watching my every move as a hawk.

I didn't pay her any mind. My mind was too wrapped up in every encounter I had had at Cross Academy. Now that I thought about it, I had acted out of the usual; the confused feelings, becoming attached to people in such a short amount of time. Everything I did at the academy had to be put under a microscope and analyzed with a new scope. Did Eliza and Tomo notice anything amiss with me?

"No matter we have a solution." Tatiana announced then she went back to retrieve to choker left on the ground. I knew instinctively that I didn't want the thing near me.

"This little gem that your Father has paid _handsomely _for should negate any negative affects the Demon's Heart has cast on you." She explained as she handed it to me. When I didn't tale it but leaned slight away from it, she said, "This would also weaken a full-blooded Vampire."

Suddenly, Reiji was behind my chair clamping his big hands over my shoulders to hold me still. The first thought I had was to struggle but I tempered that need. What Tatiana said explained much about my reaction to it. I held my self still as Tatiana brought the choker close no matter how much my body screamed for me to move.

Tatiana paused before the choker touched my skin. "Just to warn you ahead of time, this will hurt like a bitch."

I looked at her shocked that she would tell me this now but Tatiana struck lightning fast and secured the choker onto my neck.

…..

Aidou Hanabusa clapped his hands and bowed his head before his cousin Akastuki Kain. "Please!" Aidou begged. "I need you to distract Hiro-san!"

Akastuki looked bemused at the odd request. Usually his cousin did everything in his power to avoid Tomoshiro Hiro. "Huh?"

"I need to get to the girl he's always with, but if Hiro-san is there, there's no way I can talk to her."

….

Tomo left the boys' room with a refreshed sigh. He gave a big huge smile to the girls who walked past and he heard them gush over how adorable he was. He waved at them, and then turned his sights to search out Eli. He spotted her down the hall conversing with the Mikura-Onee-Sama and Eliza-Onee-Sama fan club girls. He was headed right for her when out of the corner he spotted a mop of wild blonde hair. He turned to see that it Akastuki Kain, the annoying Aidou's cousin and by his side—annoying Aidou himself.

The squealing girls should have been sign enough that Night Class students were coming through the hall.

Aidou spotted him and Tomo raised his hand to wave at him with a huge grin when Aidou developed the expression of a deer caught in headlights.

"Hana-chan—!"

He bolted.

Before Tomo knew it, he was chasing after him. For one second, he considered getting Eliza to join in the chase but then again, Hana-chan would be gone by then. Before long, he was losing speed. Every time he turned a corner, he would see the back of Kain turn another corner.

"Hiro-san what are you doing running in the hallways!" Yuuki yelled, blowing her whistle.

"I'm chasing Night Class students!" He exclaimed merrily, intending full well to get one of the prefects involved. Zilch would have been better but he could make do with Ki-chan.

…

"Royale-san."

Eliza turned at the sound of her name and was mildly surprised to see Aidou Hanabusa standing before her. She was annoyed when her fans created an uproar over him; that made her in no way want to deal with him.

"Is there something you need?" Eliza asked pleasantly, sensing the chance to wreak havoc.

"Can we speak privately?"

Eliza blushes and pressed her hand to her cheek while looking away. "I'm sorry, Aidou-san, I'm already taken." She said sorrowfully.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I WANT TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT!" Aidou sensed that she was going to be difficult but, that one comment made her seem even worse than Menora's teasing. No wonder they were friends.

"Oh, dear, Aidou-san." She said apologetically. "Tomoshiro doesn't travel down that road."

"THAT'S IT!" Aidou exclaimed red in the face; he grabbed Eliza by the arm and dragged her away.

"How dare you grab a lady so roughly!" Eliza exclaimed loudly. "And here I thought you were a gentleman!"

…

After Aidou had lost the Day Class girls that were trailing them, he led Eliza to one of the many private balconies that Cross Academy possessed. The sun was out in full force, with few fluffy white clouds relaxing in its blue depths. Eliza yanked her arm out of Aidou's grip and cast him a superior smile. She was pretty sure as to the reason he sought her out during the sunny day.

"So what is it that you want to talk about Aidou-san?" Eliza asked, rather wanting to hear him say it out loud.

He hesitated on what to say. This girl was Menora's best friend but she was also Hiro's accomplice. Should he just come right out and say it? Or should he just test the waters first? Royale was tapping her foot impatiently and Aidou knew he was running out of time with her.

"First of all, why are you wearing a wig that looks like Kiryuu-san's hair?" He asked dumbfounded.

Eliza stroked a pose and put on a Kiryuu-esque expression. "No reason."

Aidou snickered at it. She could really pull off Kiryuu—though the skirt and breasts ruined it.

"Anyway, that's not what you wanted to talk to me about." Eliza leaned against the banister. She sighed as a cool breeze brushed against her. "You wanna' know about Mikura right?"

Aidou blinked. He took a deep breath and just decided to wing it.

"Is she alright?" He blurted.

Eliza's voice became sharp. "Should she not be alright?"

Aidou paused thinking of how he should proceed next. He might be a genius but this seemed way outside his scholarly intellect. Eliza was becoming suspicious of him. Did something happen to Menora-san?

"She has been…weird—" it was the best word to use instead of abnormal or out of the ordinary with what he witnessed of Menora-san, "—lately." He finished lamely.

Eliza snorted. "How would you know? That's very presumptuous of you when you barely even know her."

"_BITCH!_" Aidou shouted—in his head. He didn't dare say that to her face. He needed information from Menora's best friend. Pissing her off wouldn't be the wisest choice even if she was a being a bitch about it.

Since it seemed that that discussion topic wasn't a route Eliza would let him take, he decided on something different.

"Is Menora-san alright. She hasn't been with you and Hiro-san at the exchange." He decided not to let on that he had seen her four days ago. He'd keep that to himself until it could be used for something useful.

"Oh she was out sick for the week." Then she peered at him mischievously. "Then again she's not at the academy."

"What! I thought you said she was sick." Why wouldn't she be at the academy? When he saw her she looked perfectly fine, nothing was off about her health. She had to have left for a different reason.

"She's been gone for about three days now." She told him. "Left without even a whistle or a call to her friends." She said with fake tears; though Aidou wondered how much of it was false. Maybe Menora did leave without warning and Eliza was as clueless as him. But if she's been gone for three days then….

Maybe she left the day when she ran from his room.

"Is she alright?" He asked, hoping that the girl would know _something_.

"Yes, she's fine." Eliza said, and then she grinned hugely.

"Mikura likes adorable things."

"Huh?" He asked confused at the random comment.

"May the best man win Aidou-san." She said again, with that disturbingly bright smile of hers.

He was starting to get agitated for no reason. "What are you talking about—!"

"Haaanaaa-saaaan." A VERY _disturbingly_ sweet voice singed his name.

He turned slowly, already very afraid.

Hiro stood with a one hundred Watt smile that held not an ounce of warmth in it. His eyes conveyed a darker emotion that made Adiou start trembling.

"Oh, Hana-chan. What are you doing up here with Eli?" Hiro asked, with a terrifying amount of cheerfulness in his voice.

"We—we were just tal—"

"Oh really?" Hiro asked. "It looks like your cornering her to me." His smile didn't even lessen one Watt.

"No, we were having a mutual conversation." Aidou turned to Royale for help only to see her crying.

"Aidou, I already told you no. What more could you want!" She cried.

He just stood there frozen in absolute shock. He didn't know what to do. He didn't even want to _move_.

Hiro's voice loss the childish edge it always retained. "Eli, did he do something to make you upset?"

Royale nodded her eyes brimming with tears.

Aidou felt his soul leave his body. His heart stopped when he felt Tomo's prescence coming closer and closer….

I whistle shrieked making everybody jump. Aidou unfroze and turned to see who it came from. He thanked whoever controlled fate for their merciful aid. The two Prefects, Kiryuu and Cros—Yuuki-sama, stood at the doorway.

Without even thinking, Aidou ran to them saying, "I'm ready to return to the Night Dorms!" He was extremely happy to see that he almost floated over to them. When he passed by Hiro, he was attacked by a feeling of dread. Aidou sped past him to the awaiting Prefects. They were a bit baffled that Aidou had come so willingly.

"_Au revoir mon ami!_" Eliza shouted as they carted Aidou away.

Tomoshiro still looked after Aidou, his eyes no longer the eyes of the bright child but the eyes of a being far colder.

Zero paused just inside the doorway; some unreasonable feeling forced him to look back. Royale and Hiro were waving cheerfully—still wearing the wigs they dubbed as the "Zilch Wiggs." Instantly annoyed he turned around, but not before he saw Royale's silent message.

_May the best man win._

**A/N: ****It's 1:30 AM. I have just finished this chapter and I'm feeling pretty good about myself. At least you got some Zero and Aidou action—though not in the usual way. I have big plans for this story, and I'm on a roll! WOOOO!**

**Now don't expect future chapters to come this frequently. I can't promise consistent updates—what with me a procrastinator and busy out my mind—though I promise you I won't take two years to update (which I was shocked and appalled by myself at—I honestly thought I had updated sooner than that)**

**Though I never had an official announcement that I was even ON HAITUS but I can assure you, I'm ****OFF HAITUS!**

**Anyway, see you next time kitties!**

**And remember, I'm not holding chapters for ransom but reviews make me feel better about myself—**

**OH YEAH! Before I forget, I got a review from a one Pockykiss who said she was interested in finding out if Mikura would end up with Zero, Aidou, or ****Kaname****. Honestly, Kaname wasn't a romance interest but that is a VERY ****INTESESTING**** IDEA! I'm a Yume fan (Kaname x Yuuki forever!) but who knows, maybe there will be feelings there. I honestly don't know who Mikura is going to end up with. I had a plan but now I just don't know. Your guys guess is a good as mine who Mikura's BF will be. I'll let my writing take me where it wants go. SO I guess we're in for one heck of a ride.**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME FOLKS!**


End file.
